<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And Then I Met You by AlexRuby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743696">And Then I Met You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexRuby/pseuds/AlexRuby'>AlexRuby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Content, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Apologies, Boss/Employee Relationship, Boys In Love, Class Differences, Coming Out, Fluff, Ghoulification, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurities About The Future, Insecurity, Just two guys loving each other, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Passion driven intimacy, Post-War, Pre-Ghoul Edward, Pre-War, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow(ish) Burn, Story Rating Stated Before Each Chapter, semi-sexual medical examinations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexRuby/pseuds/AlexRuby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The year 2077 is known as the year that everything changed.  It's the year that the apocalypse began.  The year the bombs dropped.  But it was also the year that Jack and Edward fell in love.  </p><p>(A Jack/Edward mini love story told in six parts).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Cabot/Edward Deegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ringing in the New Year (Rated T)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note 1: I’m Jack/Edward trash full stop.  While I was writing my vampire melodrama featuring MaleSole/Jack/Edward, this plot bunny fell out of my head.  You can read this as a prequel for my Edward/Jack origin story for my fic Redemption By Blood, or you can read it as a stand alone piece.  No matter what, I just hope you enjoy the fluff and budding romance.  I’m a sucker for forbidden relationships.</p><p>Note 2: In Pre-War Boston, homosexuality is still considered a crime (the legal charge is sodomy) and gay marraige isn’t legal.  Since Jack is still part of the Boston social elite, it would be really bad if word got out about his sexuality.  Emogene’s figured it out on her own but their mother is still so confused as to why her handsome son won’t go out and find “a nice girl.” So just know that there might be slight triggers for discussions of societal homophobia.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Darling, only you can ease my mind</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Help me leave these lonely thoughts behind</em>
  <br/>
  <em>When they pull me under,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And I can feel my sanity start to unwind</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Darling, only you can ease my mind</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ease My Mind” by Ben Platt</em>
</p><p>New Years Eve - 2076</p><p>“Jack. Will you at least come out for dinner with us? It’s New Years Eve.”</p><p>Wilhelmina Caobt pulled on her fox fur-lined coat and her silk evening gloves. Her daughter Emogne checked her silver wristwatch and rolled her eyes in exasperation at her brother’s surly tardiness.</p><p>“No Mother. I’m working.” came Jack’s irritated voice from the laboratory on the first floor.</p><p>“Will you at least eat something?” His mother called back. “Maybe Edward can accompany you to Capanelli’s. They’re serving prime rib until ten tonight.”</p><p>Emogene snorted, “Come on Mother. If Jack wants to play with his chemistry set, just let him. I’m meeting Richard in the Trinity Plaza at eight for the New Year's gala. I cannot be late.”</p><p>Wilhelmina pursed her lips in disapproval. Emogene didn’t know if the disapproval was over her seeing Richard, whom her mother judged as a “social climber with delusions of grandeur,” or over Jack’s reclusive and insolent behavior. To be honest, Emogene didn’t care either way.</p><p>A tall man opened the front door for the two women. He was dressed in grey suit pants, a dark blue dress shirt that matched his eyes, and a slim stylish black tie. His shoulder holster which held his 10 mm handgun was hidden beneath a slightly-too-large suit coat. He gave them a polite nod and bid them both good night.</p><p>Wilhelmina lovingly tapped the man on the forearm and lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper, “Edward, watch over Jack while we’re gone. Make sure he eats something, would you?”</p><p>“Of course ma’am. Enjoy your night. Should I pick you up at the Massachusetts State House at 12:30?”</p><p>The matriarch nodded. “Yes Edward. Please do. I’ll call if there’s a change of plans.”</p><p>Edward walked both women out to the waiting town car. Their driver was a man by the name of Sylvane and he was on retainer for the evening. Edward suspected that Wihlemena wanted Edward to stay back at Cabot House to act as petty security in case New Year's revellers start causing riots over at Bunker Hill again. But Edward also knew that in true maternal style, Wilhelmina was worried about her son. Edward could read between the lines: protect the house and babysit the reclusive mad scientist.</p><p>He held the rear passenger door open for them both and shut it once they were both situated in the car all the while scanning the area for signs of trouble. The car pulled out of the Cabot House courtyard. Its slim donut tires crunched through the heavy snow. Thankfully the plows were able to clear the roads this afternoon. Otherwise Edward would’ve insisted on driving them both himself. The Cabots might’ve been immortal, but they were not impervious to car accidents or other tragedies. Edward had been in their employ for almost seven years. These people were like family to him; granted, a highly dysfunctional and odd family, but family nonetheless.</p><p>He walked back to the mansion, let himself in, and locked the door behind him. The Mister Handy and Sentry Bot that stood patrol outside were gifts from the Department of Homeland Security. Jack had done some work for the US Army that past year. The nature of the work was classified, but the fringe benefits were certainly impressive.</p><p>“Edward?” Jack called.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Could you come in here? These chemical compounds are volatile and I need an additional hand.”</p><p>Edward removed his suit jacket and hung it on the coat rack in the immaculate and grand parlor. He deliberately didn’t look over to the staircase where a large painting of Wilhelmina and her husband Lorenzo hung -- or rather -- loomed down over the room. Lorenzo’s gaze unnerved him, and although he never met the man in person, he was aware of the family’s checkered past and Lorenzo’s bloody crimes.</p><p>“What d’ya need?” Edward asked as he came into the laboratory.</p><p>Jack stood behind a large lab station that was as wide as a billiard’s table. He was hunched over two bunsen burners with beakers of bubbling liquid. His white lab coat was immaculate and his chemistry goggles sat over his normal glasses which gave his eyes a insectoid appearance. Jack looked like a caricature of a mad scientist, and Edward wanted to hunch his back and limp around the laboratory intoning, “Yes, master. Right away, master.” He restrained himself. Topical references were often lost on Jack. After all, the man was over two centuries old.</p><p>Edward took a pair of safety goggles from the cabinet next to the eye washing station. He pulled them on without protest. (Jack wouldn’t let him near his experiments otherwise). Then he went to Jack’s side and awaited instructions.</p><p>“Take that solution there.” Jack nodded to a stand with only one vial. “On my command, slowly and gradually pour it into the container here while I add these two compounds.”</p><p>“Pour it in slowly. Understood.”</p><p>Edward took the vial in question, walked around to the other side of the lab table (experience taught him to keep his distance when Jack was doing tests like this), and he waited for Jack to pull on floral oven mitts so he could grab the mixtures that were boiling.</p><p>Jack situated himself. He widened his stance and held both mixtures in his thick, mitted hands and tilted them over the container in the middle of the table. “Alright Edward. Begin pouring.”</p><p>Edward did and a combination of a noxious sulfuric odor and vile black smoke billowed out of the container once all of the mixtures were added. His eyes watered despite the eye protection and he buried his nose in the crook of his shoulder.</p><p>“Ack -- w-was that supposed to happen?” he choked.</p><p>“NO! Argh! Lucifer’s balls! Why did this -- I -- OH….<em>Oh</em>….”</p><p>Jack turned off the burners and flipped a switch on the side of the lab table which started the air vents that sucked the smoke out of the air. Unfortunately it did nothing about the odor.</p><p>“What happened?” Edward asked.</p><p>Jack went over to the dump sink, took the oven mitts off, washed his hands, and dried them with a towel as he spoke.“The base that you added to the sulfur trioxide solution and the saline solution was supposed to offset the effects of the reaction. Neutralize it, ideally. But I think I got the proportions wrong. That’s it... Yeah. The proportions must’ve been wrong, I should --.”</p><p>“-- And what was supposed to happen?” Edward interrupted.</p><p>“Nothing.” Jack replied.</p><p>“Nothing?”</p><p>“Correct. I’m working on a solution for the USDA to help neutralize the effects of acid rain in Los Angeles, New York, Chicago, and Pittsburgh. Once I can get the correct proportions right, the resulting compound can be added to any sulfur-based pollutants to neutralize the output of fossil fuels into the environment. Oh and you should wash your hands and face. The gas that was emitted was sulfuric acid. It was diluted but it might cause skin irritation.”</p><p>Edward scowled and went over to the eye washing station, removed the safety goggles, and flushed his eyes out. He let the water run over his face, nose, and mouth for good measure and then he dried off his face.</p><p>“How about you take a break from your mad scientist routine for a moment. Do you want something to eat?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Edward looked up and saw that Jack was grabbing bottles and vials of God knows what and putting them on the second lab table in the corner. He was about to reach for more beakers and graduated cylinders until Edward intervened.</p><p>“What are you doing now?!”</p><p>“The Nuka Cola cooperation has yet another lawsuit sitting in litigation because their prototype beverage Nuka Cola Quantum ended up killing a person who was part of their initial taste testing board. Apparently the beverage is made with strontium-90 similar to that of their Nuka-Cola Quartz. The Weapons and Material division for the US Army is paying me to research whether weaponizing these beverages is feasible.”</p><p>“Weaponizing a soft drink?” Edward asked.</p><p>Jack shrugged, “Our troops stationed in Anchorage get Nuka Cola in their MREs as part of their rations. If I can devise a way to make a bomb or other small explosive charge out of the Nuka Quantum formula, then I can patent a recipe or maybe a prototype and sell it to the government.”</p><p>“Jesus Jack! How many contracts do you have?”</p><p>“Enough to keep the lights running.” Jack sniffed. “My mother and sister don’t know just how much money it costs to keep Parsons running. The Resource Wars are causing the Asylum to hemorrhage money. If the power goes out, then my father … well -- let’s just say, that I’m willing to take on some morally grey jobs if that means I can shield the world from my father.”</p><p>Edward frowned. He felt a little irritated at Wilhelmina and Emogene now that he knew the motivation behind Jack’s workaholic behavior. Shouldn’t they be helping their son keep their homicidal father and husband in prison? Why did it fall to Jack to do all of the heavy lifting?</p><p>“Can you at least eat something before you start this next project.” Edward said. “You haven’t eaten all day. I can run out and get you something if you want. Or I’ll go into the cellar and see what we have.”</p><p>Jack sighed. Truthfully, he was getting hungry. Ever since he started using the serum which prolonged his life, his appetite had waned until he needed to set alarms to remind himself to eat.”</p><p>“No it’s fine Edward. Don’t trouble yourself on my account.”</p><p>“It’s no trouble Jack. You hired me to take care of you. I respect you enough to not infantilize you or mother you, but helping you is literally my job.”</p><p>“At least let me accompany you to the cellar.” Jack said. He slipped off his lab coat to reveal a burgundy dress shirt and black suspenders. He was about to put the lab coat on the coat hanger near the door, but as soon as he lifted his arms up, his knees trembled and he collapsed.</p><p>“Woah! Woah Jack!” Edward caught him before he hit the floor.</p><p>“I’m fine Edward.” Jack said although his protests were ignored. “I’ve been standing all day. My knees just locked up. It’s fine. Wait what are you -- Edward, put me down!”</p><p>The larger man picked him up in his arms and carried him out of the room like a child.</p><p>“Edward?! What is the meaning of this?”</p><p>The man ignored Jack’s complaints. As much as Jack tried to struggle, Edward’s hold on him was too strong. Jack was a small man, short, stocky, and compact, which made him easily maneuverable through the tight hallways that led to the cellar, and after not eating all day, Jack’s body was too fatigued to do anything but weakly wiggle in Edward’s arms.</p><p>“You said you wanted to accompany me to the cellar.” Edward said dryly. “I’m helping you get there.”</p><p>“I’m not an invalid!” Jack squawked.</p><p>“You will be if you don’t let me help you.” Edward growled.</p><p>The vague threat shut Jack up and Edward managed to carry him down the stairs without an issue. Edward set Jack down on a wooden chair and then he started fussing with a coffee pot and a small electric skillet. He pulled down a box of coffee cake that he picked up for Wihlemena’s morning tea and cut off a piece, put it on a plate, and handed it to Jack.</p><p>“Eat this. I hope breakfast for dinner is fine with you. That’s the only meal that I’m good at cooking.”</p><p>“Ed -- I -- I -- mean Edward. This isn’t necessary, honestly --”</p><p>He looked over at Jack and smiled. This smile made Jack forget the second half of his protest and he hoped the room was dim enough that Edward couldn’t see him blushing.</p><p>“You can call me Ed. It’s fine. At least in private. It’s just the two of us here. There’s no point in standing on ceremony right now.”</p><p>Jack looked down at the coffee cake so he didn’t make a fool out of himself even further.</p><p>“Okay Ed. This -- you really don’t have to do this for me. I can fend for myself.”</p><p>“Clearly.” Edward replied dryly when he saw Jack trying to get up from the chair, his legs still trembling like a newborn deer.</p><p>“Just sit down before you hurt yourself. Let me take care of you. It’s my job, remember?”</p><p>Jack sighed. “Surely you’ve got other places to be? Why aren’t you out celebrating the New Year like everyone else?”</p><p>“Why aren’t you?” he countered as he slid four pieces of toast into the toaster.</p><p>“I’m working.” Jack replied sourly.</p><p>Edward cocked a blond eyebrow up at him. His blue eyes were arresting and intense in the low light like two sapphires gleaming in the darkness.</p><p>“So am I.”</p><p>Jack groaned. “You really don’t have a date? A handsome guy like you?”</p><p>Edward snorted. “I think that’s the first compliment you’ve ever paid me. Careful now or you’ll make me blush.”</p><p>“I’m being serious Ed. There are thousands of women in Boston who’d be more than happy to have your attention for the evening.”</p><p>“Yes but there’s only one stubborn, insane man who gets to have it tonight. And I’ll pretend that your concern about my social life stems from a place of genuine concern rather than an attempt to get me to leave you alone.” he replied. “Besides, those thousands of women will just have to dry their tears on someone else’s shoulders. I’m not much of a social kinda guy.”</p><p>The coffee was done percolating and Edward poured it into two mugs. He dropped one sugar cube into Jack’s and left his black. He passed the coffee to Jack and nodded at the uneaten cake.</p><p>“Eat. How d’you like your eggs?”</p><p>“Over-medium.” Jack replied.</p><p>“Cool. Me too.”</p><p>Once Jack ate the first bite of coffee cake, his appetite returned with a vengeance and he devoured that plus two more pieces while Edward started on the eggs.</p><p>“Sorry that we don’t have bacon or sausage. I can pick some up tomorrow.”</p><p>“It’s okay.” Jack replied as he washed another crumb of cake down with hot coffee. “I don’t eat meat.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>Jack shrugged. “Red meat gives you cancer, you know.”</p><p>Edward snorted, “Everything fucking gives you cancer in this world of ours.”</p><p>He felt Jack’s gaze from across the room. “Uh -- sorry about my language.”</p><p>“No it’s fine.” Jack replied. “I’ve just never heard you curse before.”</p><p>“It's a bad habit of mine that I'm still tryin' to break myself of.” Edward said as he slid the eggs onto two plates. “I grew up in Southie. English is a second language down there. Cursing is the first.  You can take the boy outta the projects I guess, as the saying goes.”</p><p>“I'm not familiar with that saying.  Nevertheless, I admire your restraint.” Jack replied genially.</p><p>He cut his toast in half and spread jam on both pieces before cutting into his eggs. Creamy yellow yolk bubbled over the top of his knife, not too runny or hard, Edward had cooked them perfectly.</p><p>Edward added a little pepper to his eggs and butter to his toast before he dug in. He dragged a second chair over to Jack and ate with his plate sitting on his lap.</p><p>“It’s not restraint. It’s self-preservation.” Edward replied after he had taken a bite of his food and wiped his lips with a cloth napkin. “Wihlemena would’ve never hired me if I acted like a street thug and I needed a job.”</p><p>“She’s hired worse people.” Jack murmured. “Honestly Edward, out of all of them, you’re the one that’s been the most competent and intelligent. Those two traits are rare to find in hired help.”</p><p>Edward grunted. He stabbed a piece of bread with his fork and wiped up the yolk drippings before popping the bite into his mouth. Jack took another sip from his coffee feeling out of sorts but strangely content. He meant what he had said. Edward was one of the few, no, the only person in the house with whom he could carry on entire conversations with and not get irritated. But based on Edward’s downcast, drawn expression, Jack feared that he had unintentionally said something wrong.</p><p>“I -- I apologize if I offended you with that remark.” Jack replied softly. “I meant to pay you a compliment, that’s all.”</p><p>Edward sighed. “I know you did Jack. It’s just … spending time with you just reminds me how different we are. You’ve lived your entire life being able to be your eccentric, mad self. Your comment just reminded me how exhausting it is to put on an act for people all the time.”</p><p>Jack was stunned. Edward had never been this forthright about his feelings before -- not that Jack had ever asked him -- and the frustration that colored the man’s tone stirred something inside of Jack. Maybe … wait … was he? No. That couldn’t possibly be what he meant.</p><p>“Edward, my family has hid our true identity from the world for two centuries. Every few decades or so, my mother and sister take a long vacation to Europe and come back with new passports, identification, and aliases masquerading as the long lost relatives of the original Cabots. I have at least five aliases at the ready in case I need to make a quick escape. Subterfuge could be my family’s middle name.”</p><p>Edward put his half-eaten meal on the countertop and set his coffee on the floor. Jack thought he had offended him once again and that maybe Edward was going to walk out, but instead he fished a silver flask out from his breast pocket, unscrewed the lid, and poured a shot or two of amber liquid into his coffee. Then he held the flask out to Jack who eyed it warily.</p><p>“It’s maple-flavored whisky,” he said. “It tastes a bit like pancake syrup. It’ll warm you up. This house is fuckin’ drafty.”</p><p>Edward flushed red and he winced. “Bad habit … like I said.”</p><p>Jack chuckled and took the flask, added a splash of liquor to his own mug, and handed it back.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>The larger man picked up his mug and toasted Jack. “Happy New Year.”</p><p>Jack picked up his own mug and gently touched his mug to Edward’s. “Happy early New Year. It’s only nine you know.”</p><p>Edward shrugged as he took a drink. “I just wanted to say that before you got swept back up in your work.”</p><p>“I can probably stand taking a bit longer of a break.” Jack replied. “Thank you for the unorthodox dinner and for giving up your holiday to be here.”</p><p>Edward brushed away Jack’s gratitude with a sheepish wave, “There’s nothing I gave up. Like I said before, I had no plans. Unless … is there a reason why you’re trying to get me to leave? If you have a date that is on her way here, I -- I can --”</p><p>Now it was Jack’s turn to flush red. A combination of fear and shame burned behind his eyes.</p><p>“Edward, please! You are not interrupting anything other than my work. And frankly this conversation makes me uncomfortable.”</p><p>“What? Oh … I -- I’m sorry Mr. Cabot, I mean Jack, shit -- ah fuck -- ugh. Sorry.”</p><p>Jack watched as Edward’s panic tore down some of the man’s well-crafted defenses. He was earnest and sincere, if not a little rough around the edges sometimes, and there was something about him that lowered Jack’s guard a little.</p><p>“It’s fine Ed. Honestly, I’m just --” Jack sighed. “Look.  I feel like I can trust you, and I feel like conversations between us will go much easier, but what I’m about to tell you will not leave this cellar. Do you understand me?”</p><p>Edward blinked a couple times, took a long drink from his coffee, and nodded once.</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Jack took a drink from his own cup. Edward was right, it did taste a bit like maple syrup, and the mild burning sensation in his throat was traveling down to his arms and up to his face.</p><p>“I know you don’t mean anything by it Ed, but my dating life -- or lack thereof --- is a topic that I’d rather avoid talking about. It’s a topic that my mother loves to bring up, partially because she’s getting older, and partially because my father’s steady decline in health has made her concerned about the future.”</p><p>“The future?” Edward echoed. “I thought you all -- the serum -- it extends your life, doesn’t it?”</p><p>Jack sighed, “It does. But eventually we will die. We’re like pebbles in a stream. The water passes around us while we stay the same, but there’s no telling when or if something will knock us loose and sweep us downstream with the rest of the world. My mother is concerned about the future in the long-term. That’s why she harps on me about going out to social events. She wants me to meet a woman, settle down with her, and start the next generation of Cabots.”</p><p>Edward choked on the coffee. He leaned forward so it didn’t spill over his nice shirt, but he still sputtered and coughed as the hot liquid burned his throat and tongue. He set the mug down on the floor, and wiped at his face and neck with the cloth napkin. Jack didn’t seem bothered by his slovenly accident, in fact, he seemed preoccupied with his thoughts.</p><p>“Yo--you’re kidding, right?” Edward wheezed. “Your mom wants you to go out and knock some girl up so she can have an heir? That’s … well I was going to say insane, but I’ve known Wilhelmina long enough to know that in her mind it’s perfectly rational. But still, that’s awful.”</p><p>Jack smiled sadly. “That’s why I find your comment about hiding your true self from the world rather ironic. There’s nothing I want more than to tell my dear old mom to fuck off and that she can either rely on Emogene to be the progenitor of our family name or come to the fact that the Cabot line will die with me. There’s nothing that I desire less in this world than to procreate with another woman.”</p><p>Edward blinked and let the information sink in. He got up from the chair, grabbed the coffee pot, and refilled both of their mugs. He offered Jack the bowl of sugar cubes but he declined.</p><p>“No thank you. It’s sweet enough with the liquor.”</p><p>“I -- uh -- I’ll top us both off then.” Edward croaked.</p><p>Jack didn’t stop him as he added a hefty dose of alcohol to both of their mugs. After a confession like that, Edward figured that Jack needed the alcohol more than he did.</p><p>“I’m sorry if that confession is brazen and inappropriate considering our … your status in our family. I -- I just needed to get that off my chest, so thank you.”</p><p>Edward shook his head, “You got nothing to apologize about. I find your mother a singularly clever and infuriating woman. I owe my life to her for giving me this job, but I also can’t imagine how … shitty … it must feel to be looked at as a stud horse for some woman you’ve yet to meet.”</p><p>Jack laughed. The sound was short and soft. “My mother has decided that my abstinence is done just to spite her. I just -- you’d think I’d be able to tell her the truth, but I just can’t.”</p><p>“And what’s the truth?” Edward asked the question and immediately regretted it. “I - I’m sorry, that’s none of my business.”</p><p>Jack looked up into Edward’s eyes. The scientist’s glasses glinted in the low amber colored light. There was sorrow and fear there, but also a sliver of hope and a yearning desire to be accepted.</p><p>He sighed, “The truth is that I’m a homosexual.”</p><p>Time stood still for Jack. He was wavering on a knife’s edge. Maybe it was the whisky that had loosened his tongue or maybe it was the deep and painful need to be understood and seen by someone -- someone Jack trusted, or at least, someone who had signed a non-disclosure agreement in order to work with his family and couldn’t blab the horrible secret that he had just shared.</p><p>“You’re gay?” Edward repeated.</p><p>Jack’s expression hardened a little. It was as though he had come back to his senses.</p><p>“And that information will not leave this room Edward.” he snapped. “Shall I remind you that you signed a NDA when you were hired.”</p><p>Edward’s face soured, “I wasn’t gonna tell anyone. Jesus Christ, Jack. What d’you take me for? The gossip tabloids? I don’t give a flying fuck if you’re gay.”</p><p>“Really?” Jack’s tone softened a little.</p><p>“Yes, really. You hired me to be your bodyguard, but I like to think that you and I are familiar enough to be called friends. This really ain’t a big deal.”</p><p>“Well it was a big deal to Emogene.” Jack said sourly.</p><p>“She found out?”</p><p>“She figured it out on her own seven years ago.”</p><p>Edward finished the rest of his coffee in several greedy swallows. The liquid was lukewarm anyway, and he needed a moment to process everything. Seven years ago? That was an oddly specific time frame. He started working for the Cabots around that time and he didn’t get the inkling that there was tension between Jack and Emogene then -- no more than there usually was -- but then again, he didn’t know either of them all that well...</p><p>“Uh...well how did she find out?” Edward asked. “If you don’t mind me asking. Did she catch you with someone or --”</p><p>Jack bristled, “God No! Nothing that crass. She just had a suspicion and confronted me about it. My sister is unusually perceptive -- infuriatingly so -- and she just jumped to the right conclusions.”</p><p>Edward sensed that Jack was being purposely vague. His face was tinged pink and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Clearly this discussion was making him uncomfortable so Edward let the topic drop. Maybe it was uncharitable of him, but he would’ve paid money to know the name of the man who was able to entice Jack away from his experiments long enough for Emogene to suspect a growing sexual attraction.</p><p>“Edward, please don’t let this get out.” Jack mumbled. “There’s enough scandal surrounding my family as it is. They don’t need this to dog them as well.”</p><p>“Being gay isn’t a scandal.” Edward scowled. “And fuck whoever thinks it is. I just -- well -- thank you for feeling open enough to telling me this. Really, Jack. I can’t imagine that was easy.”</p><p>He shrugged, “I’m almost 212 years old. I figured that it was about damn time that I told someone in my life.”</p><p>Edward blinked. “I’m the first person that you’ve told? <em>Ever</em>?”</p><p>“Well I couldn’t exactly walk around Boston with this information pinned to my damn sleeve, could I? Yes, you’re the only one I’ve ever told. I don’t usually talk about these matters with other people … let alone with the --”</p><p>“-- the ‘Help’” Edward interjected sourly.</p><p>Jack sighed. “Edward, that’s not what I meant. I just … I look at you as a friend, but...”</p><p>Edward’s temper rose and he couldn’t pinpoint exactly why. Maybe it was because he was often looked down on by the upper crusts of society. Wilhelmina and Emogene treated him fine but they didn’t actually see him. Whenever they looked at him they saw through him. It was like they were looking at an object just within their peripheral vision.</p><p>“But what?” He snapped. “I’m just a friend whom you pay bi-weekly? Or is being your friend just one of the many things added to the list of “other duties as instructed” when I signed that NDA for your family.”</p><p>“Now you’re just being cruel.” Jack glowered. “You know that’s not what I’m talking about.”</p><p>Edward took their dishes, scraped the leftovers into the garbage, and put them in the sink. He ran the faucet and dropped some liquid dish soap into the growing pool of water. Then he tossed the fork and the butter knife into the water so hard that suds and bubbles splashed up from the basin. He clutched the sink edge and grit the back of his teeth. His heart was thundering in his chest as he took a risky gamble. If this blew up in his face, he’d be looking for a job come tomorrow morning.</p><p>His irritation and growing temper faded a little when he turned to Jack and saw that the brilliant scientist looked genuinely remorseful.</p><p>Edward exhaled the breath he was holding in a shudder. “Jack, the only cruel thing about all of this is that there are things I wish I could tell you right now. Things that would be improper when coming from the mouth of someone like me. Things that could be grounds to get me fired. I want to tell you those things but -- well you’re -- Jack Cabot, and my boss, and I like what we have now. I don’t want to fuck things up.”</p><p>Jack leaned forward in his chair and looked up into Edward’s eyes. Something passed between the two; an unspoken understanding, maybe, or a moment of shared connection.</p><p>“We’re alone now.” Jack said softly. “I give you permission to talk to me however you want Ed. Nobody is here to judge us. Consider this temporary immunity from any sort of impropriety. I promise that it won’t change things between us.”</p><p>Edward took in a deep breath and then he turned off the faucet. He exhaled through his nose and met Jack’s eyes. His heart was pounding in his chest and his hands were trembling. But Edward was no coward. Fine. If Jack was giving him this opportunity, he wasn’t going to waste it.</p><p>“I like you.”</p><p>“Well, I like you too Edward.” Jack smiled.</p><p>“Shit, Jack. That’s not what I mean. God damnit. Let’s not make this into some grade school bullshit. Here’s the truth: I am attracted to both women and men and I find you attractive.”</p><p>Jack blinked owlishly a few times at his bodyguard.</p><p>“You find me attractive?” he repeated.</p><p>“Christ...I shouldn’t have said anything.” Edward mumbled to himself. “I’m sorry Jack -- ah, Mr. Cabot -- I -- just forget what I said. It doesn’t mean anything. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Jack stood up and walked towards the man. He was feeling stronger now that he had eaten, but his knees still trembled for completely different reasons.</p><p>“I like you too.” Jack repeated.</p><p>“Oh shut up.” Edward growled. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers as he pushed back embarrassed tears.</p><p>This was it. He was going to get fired. He’d be out in the snow on his ass before the new year had even begun, and he’d be back doing mercenary work or odd jobs for the mob again. If word got out that he had just admitted to something like this, well, joblessness and homelessness were going to be the least of his worries. Jack gently grabbed Edward’s biceps and turned him to face him. He only came up to Edward’s chest so the result was like trying to move a mountain.</p><p>“Edward I’m not mad.” Jack urged. “I’m a little embarrassed that it took us this long to talk like this. But I’m not mad. I -- I like you too. Like in a … more than friend sort of way.”</p><p>Edward threw Jack a sidelong glance and then a couple pieces of the puzzle clicked together.</p><p>“Emogene confronted you seven years ago.” he said.</p><p>Jack nodded. “It happened shortly after you started working here. She said that she always suspected that I was gay, but that suspicion was confirmed once she saw how I looked at you. I think she was jealous that no man had ever looked at her in the same way as I apparently looked at you.”</p><p>“Really?” Edward</p><p>“Really.”</p><p>Edward felt the heat of Jack’s hands through his dress shirt. His touch was firm and somehow both too much and yet not enough. Edward reached up and took Jack’s hands into his. His skin was rough and weathered from hard living. It didn’t seem right that he should touch Jack’s perfectly unblemished, soft skin in return. The man was like a figurine -- so fragile and breakable -- that Edward suddenly felt nervous about accidentally hurting him.</p><p>“Is this the first time that you’ve revealed this part of yourself to someone?” Jack asked.</p><p>“Yeah.” Edward replied. “If the people that I used to run with learned that I was into men as well as women, they’d beat the shit out of me.”</p><p>Jack shook his head, “I just wish we lived in a world where something like this didn’t matter.”</p><p>“Hmph.” Edward said. “That’d be a utopia alright.  Why don't you make a wish when midnight hits, and we'll see if it comes true this year.”</p><p>“Come on!” Jack said suddenly. “It's the New Year. Let’s move this party up to the parlor where it belongs.”</p><p>“Oh? So this is a party now? I thought this was a temporary break from your work.” Edward teased.</p><p>Jack cocked an eyebrow at him. There was a mischievous glint in his eye. “Well you did supply the food and the drinks. The next part of most New Years celebrations is dancing -- ”</p><p>-- “Uh, I don’t dance.”</p><p>“That’s okay. I’ll teach you!”</p><p>Jack pulled Edward away from the sink and up the stairs before he could protest. The food must’ve done wonders for him because despite his stocky size, Jack was actually quite strong.</p><p>“You know how to dance?”</p><p>“Of course I know how to dance!” Jack interjected with an expression of mock outrage. “I am the eldest son of the Cabot family. I’ve known how to waltz since I was seven. Besides the debutante balls in Boston don’t really change their style of dancing, even after two hundred years, and Emogene has attended many of them. When she was younger, I was forced to attend as her escort so nothing untoward happened to her.”</p><p>Jack led him into the parlor and they stood in the open area between the plush red sofas and the grand staircase. He abruptly turned to Edward, bowed so low that his glasses slid to the tip of his nose, and stood up as regal as a king.</p><p>“Yeah … I ain’t curtsying.” Edward said which made Jack chuckle.</p><p>“Honestly Edward, you’ve never danced before?”</p><p>“Oh I’ve danced. Just not … <em>this</em> … type of dance.”</p><p>Jack crossed his arms, “Then show me the precursor to your kind of dancing.”</p><p>Edward laughed. “There’s no precursor. You just get out on the dance floor with a big brass band and dance.”</p><p>“Interesting. Well how about I show you my way and you show me yours.”</p><p>Edward clenched his teeth to prevent a rather lewd and certainly inappropriate response from escaping. No … they were friendly but Jack certainly couldn’t have intended for that phrase to be an innuendo. The man confused idioms as often as he misplaced his glasses.</p><p>“I -- uh -- maybe we’ll just focus on your way tonight.”</p><p>“As you wish.” Jack replied and he held out his hand to Edward.</p><p>For nearly three hours, Jack guided Edward through the basics of the waltz. They bolstered their courage and swallowed their embarrassment, along with a couple glasses of fine bourbon courtesy of the Cabot’s private stock. Jack was a remarkably good teacher. He was patient and encouraging but Edward was just a bit too uncoordinated to maintain the type of grace needed to dance without stepping on Jack’s toes. At one point, Edward accidentally tripped Jack while they were turning which sent them both to the ground.</p><p>“Ah shit -- fuck. I’m sorry. Are you okay?”</p><p>Jack ended up sprawled on the ornate area rug clutching his stomach. His body trembled with laughter and he looked up at Edward in joyful bewilderment.</p><p>“I -- I -- have never -- met a person who was this bad at dancing.”</p><p>“I’m bad at waltzing, not dancing.” Edward grumbled. “And I did warn you.”</p><p>“You did.” Jack’s laughter was turning into mirthful giggles. “Why didn’t I listen to you?”</p><p>“Because you’re stubborn as an ox,” he replied. “Are you sure you’re okay?”</p><p>Jack grabbed Edward’s hand and was pulled up to his feet, but the alcohol had made him a bit unsteady and he toppled forward into Edward’s chest. He buried his face into the man’s sternum and Edward’s arms clasped around his back to steady him. The cotton dress shirt that Edward wore was a little scratchy against his face, but it didn’t matter. There was nothing that mattered right this second aside for this moment.</p><p>“Shit Jack … are you drunk?”</p><p>Jack shook his head in reply and mumbled into Edward’s chest.</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t get that.”</p><p>Jack lifted his head and looked up at Edward. His glasses were slightly askew and his face was flushed, but his eyes were still clear and alert.</p><p>“I said I’m not drunk. I’m just enjoying this moment, that’s all.  It's been a long time since I've had this much fun.”</p><p>"Oh Jack," Edward chuckled. "you need to get out more."</p><p>The tinny clang of the grandfather clock’s twelve chime interrupted the peaceful quiet. Edward and Jack jumped away from each other looking unforgivably guilty. Once the chimes stopped, both men looked helplessly at the clock desperately wishing for just a little more time.</p><p>“It’s midnight.” Jack stated.</p><p>“So it is.” Edward said softly. “Happy New Year.”</p><p>Jack felt melancholy creep into his voice. “Uh … yeah. Happy New Year, Edward. Y-You should go pick up Mother. I’m sure Emogene will be staying the night with Roger --”</p><p>-- “Richard.” Edward corrected him. “And yes, I suppose I should.”</p><p>Jack watched Edward retrieve the empty tumblers from the coffee table and put them on the silver tray near the liquor cabinet to be washed later. He did this with the same business-like manner that he attended to everything else. The wall was back up and like the fairy tales that Emogene used to read when she was a girl, the chime of midnight had broken whatever spell they were under. Edward walked out to the foyer and retrieved his jacket and driving gloves off the coat rack.</p><p>It was now or never Jack reasoned. This was his last change to be completely alone with Edward. There’s no telling when they’d get a moment like this -- a moment this special -- ever again.</p><p>“Edward, wait!” Jack called and he rushed out to the foyer just as he opened the front door.</p><p>The bitter winter wind whipped into the house carrying the scent of another impending winter storm but Jack barely felt the cold.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>Jack’s heart felt like it was beating out of his chest. It was now or never, damnit.</p><p>He walked up to Edward and cupped his hand behind his head to pull his face down towards his. Edward inhaled sharply when their lips met. Time stood still for a moment and Edward almost forgot that he was kissing another man in the foyer of the Cabot house with the goddamned door wide open. They were a scandal waiting to happen.</p><p>Edward shut the door and captured Jack’s face in his gloved hands. The smaller man shuddered and hummed when he deepened the kiss. Their tongues met and something akin to nirvana coursed through his body making him light-headed. He let Edward take the lead and he simply held onto the larger man with all of his might, clinging to him like a bear cub clings to a tree. Edward’s satisfied groan turned into a soft growl as he finally pulled away.</p><p>“Oh...Jack.” he breathed. “This isn’t a good idea.”</p><p>“No it’s not.” Jack agreed breathlessly.</p><p>His glasses were smudged a little and his lips glistened with the evidence of their kiss, and when he had a chance, Jack would need to adjust his trousers to preserve his modesty.</p><p>“I -- I have to go Jack. Before the traffic gets too bad. I’m sorry.”</p><p>He nodded. “Go on. I just -- I’ve wanted to do that for seven years Edward. Thank you.”</p><p>Edward chuckled. He had kissed a fair few people in his life, but not once had they thanked him.</p><p>“You’re a kook Jack, but I love ya for it.”</p><p>Edward wrenched the door open and another blast of frigid air blasted them both in the face. He stood in the foyer far longer than necessary just staring at the closed front door. Jack’s fingers gently touched his own lips and he felt another boyish giggle rise to his throat.</p><p>Jack heard an explosion in the far off distance, but he was too giddy to feel scared or annoyed that the riots had started up at Bunker Hill again. The Sentry Bot and the Mister Handy would handle any rablerousers. It was a new year and Jack was cautiously optimistic that this year would be a bellringer type of year for sure.</p><p>“I love you too Edward.” he said to the empty house.</p><p>Maybe one day he’d be able to say it to him in person, but now this was enough.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. For Just One Day (Rated M+)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In case you didn’t know …</p><p>Goodneighbor exists in the ruins of Scollay Square.  Volstead’s bar did not survive the bombing, but the Hotel Rexford did.  Pre-War Hotel Rexford catered to an affluent clientele in Pre-War times.  In Fallout 4, the hotel is a mere shell of what it used to be as many of the floors have caved in on the north side of the building.  (Which is why there’s like … maybe 3 unoccupied rooms in-game). </p><p>Volstead's bar is based on an IRL bar close to where I live.  Oh how I miss those carefree days when we all could go out and drink and socialize like it was 2019.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2 -- For Just One Day (Rated M)</p><p>
  <em>Can I lay by your side?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Next to you, you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And make sure you're alright</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'll take care of you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-- “Lay Me Down” by Sam Smith</em>
</p><p>March 2077</p><p>Scollay Square was the one place that Jack hadn’t visited in the city. Not because he didn’t know about it. Oh he knew about it. The place’s reputation preceded itself. Right around the turn of the 20th century, the square failed to retain storefronts and businesses started to attract more unsavory people: first minstrel shows then burlesque shows, and later, fully nude strip clubs. By the 2020s, all the businesses situated on Scollay Square were infamously sponsored by or protected by the Spinelli crime family. Jack found the entire place distasteful. So why the hell would Edward bring him here? And on his birthday of all days?</p><p>Jack stepped out of the car feeling like he had a target painted on his back. Surely other people would recognize him and try to rob him or ransom him. He was the heir to the Cabot fortune and while his family wasn’t the wealthiest in Boston, his family was certainly notable. He could end up like the Lindberg child with his face on a milk carton, or he could be ...</p><p>“Relax Jack.” Edward murmured in his ear. “You look like I’m about to lead you to an execution.”</p><p>He took hold of Jack’s hand but he jerked his hand away out of instinct.</p><p>“Edward!” Jack hissed. “Not here!”</p><p>Edward just smiled. “They don’t care about that here Jack. We can be us, just us, for one day.”</p><p>Jack looked at Edward’s hand. He slid his fingers along the tops of his knuckles. There were scars along his fingers -- he’d have to ask Edward about them later -- and gently took Edward’s hand.</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Absolutely.” Edward replied and squeezed his hand reassuringly.</p><p>Jack let Edward lead him up the concrete staircase and out into the bright Boston day. Spring was early this year and the unseasonably warm weather drove people out into the square. Once they stepped into the square proper, the vehicle traffic gave way to pedestrians’ foot traffic. Billboards flashed neon advertisements for all sorts of adult activities. Women in lingerie scrolled along large advertisements located above dingy-looking bars, adult shops, and the occasional dark office building. Jack’s eyes nearly bulged out of his skull from all of the stimuli. He wanted to simultaneously shield his eyes and stare at everything.</p><p>He caught a glimpse of a storefront with three fully nude women dancing in the display window. A sizable crowd of people -- both men and women -- gathered around the store leering at the dancers. A couple people shouted obscenities and others waved around cash. The girl on the far left was a bombshell. Her thick red hair fell around her shoulders and her equally thick red lips pursed as shimmied for the closest man. Jack looked away feeling horrified and a little strange. It’s not that he lusted after those women. Rather, the entire time the red-head was dancing, Jack imagined what it would be like if Edward was in that store window instead. The thought made him blush redder than the woman’s hair and he ducked his head in both embarrassment and shame.</p><p>Thankfully they were not in the square for long. After two blocks, Edward led them down a narrow alleyway. They took a left when the alley ended and then they walked towards a nondescript army green metal door. Edward knocked on the door to the pattern of “Shave and a Haircut” and someone slid a square peep hole open.</p><p>“What?” a harsh voice asked.</p><p>“I got a reservation. The name is Deegan.”</p><p>A series of locks unlatched and then the door opened. Edward led Jack inside and past the doorman. Despite the man’s gruff voice, he was dressed in black pants, a white dress shirt, and a red bow tie. He was corpulent and red-faced, but he looked at them both with the same bored detached expression that most people did when it was clear they had indulged too much the evening before.</p><p>“Welcome to Volsteads.” the man said with a sigh as he shut the door behind them.</p><p>Edward let go of Jack’s hand so he could hold onto the handrail while they descended a steep staircase. They walked down a hallway and entered a rather normal-looking and rather empty pub.</p><p>A long bar took up most of the left side of the rectangular room. On the right side of the room, eight booths lined the walls. They were made out of dark mahogany wood and the backs of each booth extended to the ceiling which hung low enough that Edward could’ve hit his head on the door frame if he stood on tiptoes. Red curtains hung across the booths’ entrances and the ones that were occupied had the curtains closed.</p><p>“This place used to be a speakeasy during Prohibition, or so they tell me.” Edward said. “I know getting here is kinda intimidating, but this place is on the up and up. It’s my favorite place in the city, actually.”</p><p>A middle-aged man, slender and long-legged, walked up to them and smiled genially.</p><p>“Good afternoon gentleman. Would you like to sit at the bar or in a booth?”</p><p>Edward looked at Jack and awaited his answer.</p><p>“A booth, I suppose.”</p><p>“Very good.” the host replied. “Right this way.”</p><p>He led them to the second to last booth in the row farthest from the entryway. Jack slid into the seat so he was facing the doorway. Edward sat opposite of him and reached across the table and took his hand again. Jack tensed up. Shit. Would the host say something? Maybe he’d kick them out or make a scene.</p><p>Instead he just looked at them both and smiled, “Welcome to Volsteads. Have you visited us before?”</p><p>“I have.” Edward replied, “But he has not. And it’s his birthday today.”</p><p>“Well happy birthday, sir. Here’s a token for a complimentary drink. You can present this to your waiter once you are ready to order.”</p><p>The host slid Jack a poker chip with the words <em>New Reno</em> stamped across it.</p><p>“Our full drink menu is in front of you and we have some fine appetizers and hors d'oeuvres. If you need any assistance at all, please press the white button on the table and someone will be with you momentarily.”</p><p>The host nodded at the both of them, slid the curtains shut, and walked away.</p><p>Edward beamed at Jack who looked befuddled, frightened, and astonished.</p><p>“What is this place Edward?” Jack whispered.</p><p>Edward opened his drink menu, withdrew a half slip of heavy weight cardstock paper, and handed it to Jack.</p><p>“Here. Read this.”</p><p>Jack took the card and read: <em>In 1920 the Volstead Act prohibited the manufacturing and sale of alcoholic beverages which turned a nation of law abiding citizens into outlaws. The owners here at Volsteads keep that rebel spirit alive by fostering an atmosphere of discretion as you relax and unwind. You are among friends and we’re happy that you found your way here. Sincerely Mike and Jim.</em></p><p>“It’s a bar. The owners of this place are good men.” Edward said. “I worked here for three years when I was a teenager. I got to know them pretty well. I trust them. And they mean what they say. Nobody will ever know you and I were here. I know we gotta be careful in public because everybody knows who you are, so I decided to take you to a place where if people know who you are, they are paid well to not fucking care.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Really.” Edward confirmed.</p><p>Jack felt himself relax a little more. He hadn’t realized just how tightly he had been wound up until this moment. His body felt like a ball of anxiety and he felt relieved that he could finally let it go.</p><p>“So are Mike and Jim…”</p><p>“They’re a gay couple.”</p><p>Jack nodded. “And the whole secret clubhouse knock, the password, and the security out front?”</p><p>Edward snorted, “That’s the appeal of the place. It’s a real exclusive club. You gotta know people to get in. Lucky for you, I know people.”</p><p>Jack looked around and smiled to himself. “Alright Ed. You were right. Despite knowing all of Boston, I’ll admit that I have never been here before. When we walked into Scollay Square, at first I thought you were taking me to a nude picture show or an adult cinema. I was a little worried.”</p><p>“That’ll be our next trip.” Edward teased.</p><p>Jack looked horrified at the idea and rolled his eyes in amused exasperation.</p><p>“I’m kidding Jack! I wouldn’t take you somewhere that would make you uncomfortable. This place is a perfectly respectful business that just happens to be situated in the middle of Boston’s red light district. I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable by dragging you through the sex capitol of Boston. Unfortunately, it’s the only way to get here.”</p><p>“My mother would have a conniption fit if she knew I was anywhere near the Square.” Jack grinned.</p><p>“She would.” Edward agreed. “But your mother told you to get out of the house and have fun.”</p><p>“She didn’t tell me anything of the sort.” Jack grumbled, “She just locked me out! I went outside for a walk and I came back to a locked door with you waiting by it with an infuriatingly smug smile.”</p><p>“Well, she told me to make sure you have fun, and I take my job very seriously Jack. So we’re going to relax here, eat and drink, and then when you’re ready to leave, we’ll leave. You get to choose where we go next. Now what'd you want to drink? It's your birthday and I’m buying.”</p><p>When their waiter appeared, he showed up unexpectedly by opening a window that was cut into the wall. It swung inward on a hinge. Jack squeaked in surprise and gaped at the waiter as though the man demonstrated that he could perform actual magic. In fact, Jack was so stunned that Edward had to order for them both.</p><p>“Relax, it’s just a fake wall.” Edward chuckled once the waiter closed the door again. “That’s how the bartenders would serve patrons when the cops would raid the place. The bar would only sell soft drinks to keep up the appearance of a ‘dry bar’ and then the proprietors would charge exorbitant fees for people to sit in the booths. The booths were where the liquor flowed.”</p><p>“You speak about this as if you lived it.” Jack said with a small smile.</p><p>“Hardly. I just read a lot. I like history. I didn’t do very well in school, but I like to read. History fascinates me.”</p><p>“History is all about perspective, you know.” Jack sniffed. “They’re just stories told by the victors.”</p><p>Edward nodded, “So what's your take on things? You were alive during The Roaring 20s, the Great Depression, the World Wars. Was Prohibition the lawless society that it’s framed as in the history books?”</p><p>Jack scoffed, “I’m hardly the person you should be asking. I’m well aware of what my family’s privilege has offered me. Prohibition was merely an inconvenience for our family. If you are interested, you should ask Emogene as she got into some trouble back in those days. It cost our family a significant sum of money in bribes to get Emogene out of trouble, but Prohibition didn’t interfere with our lives all too much.”</p><p>“C’mon Jack, you can’t just tell me that about Emogene and not give me the details.”</p><p>“It’s not my story to tell Ed.” Jack replied. “I’m sure you can fill in the blanks well enough though. You know what Emogene is like. Imagine her living in the 1920s exactly the way she is today and then consider the types of trouble that would get her into. I’ve always thought that my sister was born in the wrong century. Today’s social norms are still too outdated for her.”</p><p>Their drinks arrived at that moment. The waiter passed Edward a lowball of rum and Nuka Cola. Jack received a whisky old fashioned.</p><p>“Enjoy your drinks gentlemen.” The waiter said. “I’ll check back in with you in a little while.”</p><p>Jack stirred up his drink with the black straw. The whisky was a rich amber color and two maraschino cherries bobbed in the liquid. An orange slice garnished the rim. He took a sip, shuddered, and stirred the drink even more.</p><p>“Hoh...that’s strong!”</p><p>“Is it bad?” Edward asked. “You can order something else if you don’t like it.”</p><p>“No. No. I like it. I just wasn’t expecting it. Wow!”</p><p>Edward chuckled, “I think it is permissible for you to get drunk on your birthday. I’m driving, remember?”</p><p>“You are a bad influence.”</p><p>Edward held up his hands in surrender, “No! I’m not trying to influence you. I just want you to have a good birthday.”</p><p>Jack shook his head, “I’m teasing Ed. Thank you for taking me here. I … I know I can be a brat sometimes, mostly to my mother, but I hope you don’t think that I mean any of it when it comes to you.”</p><p>“Of course not.” he replied. “Your mother is irritating, but she did get you out of the house.”</p><p>“I thought I told you this. She <em>locked</em> me out of the house Ed! I didn’t have a choice.”</p><p>“Well…” Edward drew out the word and bit his upper lip.</p><p>Jack gasped. “<em>You</em> were in on this?”</p><p>“… I kinda thought of it?”</p><p>“Wha -- but -- how? Why? Edward! I am shocked!”</p><p>“Okay okay okay. Let me explain! The ‘how’ is that I simply told your mother that I thought you could use a day off for your health. She agreed with me and I suggested that she force you to get out of the house. I’d accompany you, naturally. She thought that was a good idea and so I made reservations here a month ago. The “why” is because I truly do think you need a break. You are overworking yourself, and I --” Edward’s bravado turned a little bashful. “I also wanted to spend time with you.”</p><p>Jack’s expression was oblique and Edward worried that he had overstepped. Maybe he had been too presumptuous, or maybe Jack felt insulted that he had gone over his head instead of asking him if this was something he even wanted.</p><p>“Shit...I’m sorry Ja --”</p><p>Jack leaned across the table and kissed him. His lips tasted of sweet whisky and Edward shivered. The kiss was brief but searing and Edward heard himself gasp when they broke apart.</p><p>“Thank you Ed.”</p><p>They spent most of the afternoon wrapped up in their own private world. Edward ordered them another round of drinks and some food and then he slipped out of the booth and slid in next to Jack so they could sit together in a more intimate fashion. Jack tucked himself up against Edward’s side and nestled beneath his arm. He couldn’t see Edward’s face anymore but he felt his warm breath on his scalp and smelled the cologne he had put on that morning. The drink had helped him relax and the delicious food had made him feel lethargic and content.</p><p>Edward assured him that his reservation was a blank cheque; they had this booth for as long as they wanted it and there was no rush to head out. They talked about everything and nothing. At four o’clock, a saxophonist came in and started playing swing music. The curtains rustled as other patrons slipped out of the booths to go dancing, but Jack and Edward were content where they were.</p><p>… “So the store owner had caught me stealing food -- boxes of Sugar Bombs, I think -- and I panicked. I had been lifted just a couple of weeks ago for the same thing at a Super Duper Mart Express and I didn’t want to get thrown in juvie. I bolted outta the store and ran -- literally -- into Mike and Jim. Instead of turning me in, they paid for the merchandise and took me back to Volsteads with them. I worked here for three years. They own a couple of apartments above the bar and they let me sleep in the spare bedroom. They were like older brothers to me. I owe my life to these guys.”</p><p>“But why were you stealing Edward?”</p><p>His smile was small and sad as he thought back to those days. “I was starving Jack. I was a 14 year-old kid runnin’ with people I shouldn’t be runnin’ with and all I could think of was survival. My ma couldn’t be bothered with me -- she was a chem addict and a prostitute. To be honest, if she hadn’t kicked me out, I woulda ran away on my own.”</p><p>Jack squeezed Edward’s hand and ran his thumb across his knuckles. “That’s awful Ed! I’m sorry.”</p><p>He shrugged, “There’s no use crying about it. I wouldn’t be the man I am now without those experiences. Hell, I wouldn’t be here with you right now if none of that had happened.”</p><p>“What happened to your knuckles if you don’t mind me asking?”</p><p>Edward squeezed his right fist and held it up to the dim light. A patchwork of silver-white scars criss-crossed his knuckles and fingers. It was then that Jack noticed that his right ring finger was slightly crooked.</p><p>“Bare knuckle boxing will do that to you,” he replied. “I only did it for a few months or so, but I was pretty damn good at it. The prize money is what drew me in. You got a bed and a hot meal once a day if you signed up for a contract. Most of the people I fought were smaller than you and weighed two-thirds of what you weigh: pipsqueaks of men. Poor bastards were there for the same reasons I was, so I tried to make it ‘lights out’ for them pretty damn quick so they wouldn’t get beaten to a pulp by anyone else. Once the pit boss realized that I could actually fight, then he started throwin’ men at me who were beasts. The biggest guy I fought weighed close to 350 pounds and he was nearly 7 feet tall. They called him the Mammoth because all he had to do was charge at you and crush you in between him and the wall. A couple o’guys broke their spines that way and they were sent to the hospital.”</p><p>“Oh my God!” Jack exclaimed, “That’s … crazy! That’s horrible!”</p><p>His melancholic smile turned wistful. “Yeah … those were some of the best months of my life. It was scary as hell, but fun too and the pay was some of the best in the city for that type of work. Most of the men got out alright in the end. There were no hard feelings between any of us. We all knew why we were there, and after the match we’d all go and get blitzed. I got thrown out of a few bars in my teens. Broke a few hearts and got my heart broken as well. I’ve lived a hard life, but I can’t complain about how things turned out.”</p><p>“Edward, how old are you?”</p><p>“Me?” he seemed a little startled by the question. “I -- uh -- I’m 35, why”</p><p>Jack turned his head to look up at Edward, “Is that the truth?”</p><p>“No…” he sighed, blushing a little. “I -- I’m 28.”</p><p>Jack turned in his seat to face him properly. “You’re only 28! Lucifer’s balls … I’m robbing the cradle. But then you were -- what -- 21 when we hired you?”</p><p>Edward shrugged sheepishly. “I mean … that’s how the math works out. I look older than I am. Hell, if I was able to grow a proper beard I’d pass for even older. I’ve also been mature for my age, and I like to think that I got a good head on my shoulders. And the benefit about working for a household of immortal folks is that none of you ever suspected my true age. I’ve had this body since I was 15 and I haven’t changed all too much. Is my age a problem for you?”</p><p>Jack blushed, “No! No. Not really. I just -- everyone seems so young when you’ve lived as long as me. I’m a little embarrassed.”</p><p>“Embarrassed that I’m younger than you?”</p><p>“No! I’m embarrassed of myself. God, I think back to when I was 21 and I shudder to think of those days.”</p><p>“Aw c’mon. I told you about my rough start. It’s your turn now. So what was life like back 1793?”</p><p>“Either you’re teasing me Edward or you are atrociously bad at arithmetic.”</p><p>Edward kissed the top of his head. “I’m teasing you.”</p><p>So Jack shared stories of his early adulthood with Edward. He talked about Boston and how the town had recovered since the Great Boston Fire that happened a decade earlier. Industry was booming. Buildings were constructed, it seemed, within months as lax labor laws allowed for massive progress at the cost of human lives.</p><p>“I’ll confess that my life when I was 21 was rather dull compared to yours. I went off to university -- Harvard College -- when I was 17 and I studied sciences, medicine, latin, and mathematics. I graduated early, but I didn’t want to go back home, so I enrolled in the first offered graduate medical program at Johns Hopkins University. By the time I was 25 I had matriculated through four university programs, all at the top of my class, and yet I still felt unsatisfied.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Jack’s expression darkened. He shifted away from Edward and shook his head, “It doesn’t matter. It was a long time ago, and I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”</p><p>Once again, Edward worried that he had crossed a line. “I’m sorry. I -- I didn’t mean to stir up something. Let’s just forget that I asked, okay?”</p><p>“It’s okay Ed.” Jack swallowed thickly and looked up into Edward’s eyes. “Just give me some time, okay? Thank you for caring enough to ask at least.”</p><p>The two men finished their second round of drinks. Edward tipped their waiter extremely well, partially because he wanted to pay it forward as he used to be down there in the pit serving drinks all the same but also because they were able to enjoy four hours of anxiety-free time together for the first time since New Years.</p><p>Jack groaned when he walked back out into the alleyway. He was in front of Edward and he stopped so suddenly that the larger man nearly ran him over.</p><p>“Jack, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Are we able to get back to the car another way without going through all of <em>that</em> again?”</p><p>Edward realized that Jack was referring to the overtly sexual elements in Scollay Square. Truthfully, he barely registered it anymore. He had been exposed to sex at an early age. He quickly learned that the sounds coming from his mother’s bedroom at night wasn’t just her really really enjoying a radio broadcast. And he learned that the men who came and went from the house weren’t there to fix the plumbing. Sex was just a thing that happened. It wasn’t a big deal to him, but Jack was from a different world -- a different time -- and he understood that.</p><p>“Uh … sure. We can take a scenic route.”</p><p>They went straight at the T-intersection instead of turning right to head back to the square. The buildings that flanked them grew more weathered and dirty. Crude graffiti was tagged on the walls and surly looking men and women watched them from atop rusted out fire escapes like vultures sitting in the trees.</p><p>“Uh oh...this place has hit the skids.” Edward whispered. “Stand up straight. Look mean and don’t engage anyone in a conversation.”</p><p>Jack swallowed audibly, but he fixed his face into a scowl. It mattered little. They were both too well-dressed for this part of town and they stuck out like a sore thumb.</p><p>A dirty, watery-eyed man sauntered up to them. He was missing teeth, his eyes were bloodshot, and he smelled like piss and raw sewage.</p><p>“Yea spare some change?” he growled at Jack.</p><p>“No I’m sorry.” he said. He cursed the way his voice quavered.</p><p>“I ain't requesting sonny.” the thug hissed as he pulled out a switchblade. “Give me yer money and this won't go into yer belly.”</p><p>Jack didn’t get a chance to respond or do anything. Edward had grabbed the guy by the back of his filthy collared shirt and threw him against the wall. The man reacted swiftly, far quicker than Jack expected him to move, and he swiped his blade horizontally across Edward’s abdomen. The larger man jumped back.</p><p>“Run!” Edward yelled.</p><p>But Jack froze like a frightened rabbit.</p><p>Two more people who were watching the action decided they wanted in on the fighting too. Jack closed his fist. His heart pounded in his chest. One of the two men came at Jack but the smaller man ducked just in time to avoid the haymaker that was thrown at him. Edward threw the older, smelly man off of him and into a pile of garbage. The man didn’t get up again. Then Edward turned his attention on the other two. There was a cut above his eye and it was bleeding profusely which gave him the look of a barbarian. Edward positioned himself between Jack and the thugs and then Edward drew his gun.</p><p>Apparently they weren’t looking for a fire fight because they both nearly tripped over themselves as they ran in the opposite direction. Edward was in a firing stance. His body was low and his forearms were tight while his shoulders were loose enough to absorb the gun’s kickback. Once he was sure they were gone, he grabbed Jack’s hand and pulled him down the alleyway.</p><p>“C’mon Jack. Let’s get out of here.”</p><p>They ran until he heard Jack coughing. The smaller man was doubled over and wheezing. He rummaged around in his pocket and took out an inhaler, put it to his lips, and breathed in. It took several times before the inhaler worked well enough for Jack to take full breaths again.</p><p>Edward looked around. They were near the metro station and the glittering facade of the Rexford Hotel sat in the distance. They were back in a safe part of the town. Edward relaxed, holstered his gun, and then he turned to look at Jack. He grabbed Jack’s chin and moved his face around so as to inspect him for any injuries.</p><p>“You hurt?” he said gruffly.</p><p>Jack shook his head.</p><p>“You’re bleeding Edward.” he said hoarsely.</p><p>“Yeah I know. Head wounds bleed a lot. I’ll be fine. I might need stitches but I’ll be fine. C’mon let’s get outta here before some other assholes come up with other bright ideas.</p><p>Edward and Jack advanced towards the other end of the block and then they rounded the corner of Court Street and Congress Street. The Old State House was across the way and the glittering Hotel Rexford was to their right.</p><p>“C’mon. Let’s go in here.” Jack said. “I can rent a room and help you get cleaned up.”</p><p>Jack led Edward up the polished marble steps and through the golden rotating door. Edward stopped for a second and looked up at the grand glass dome that hovered over the clean and spacious lobby. They were in the Hotel Rexford. The hotel was a shining jewel amid the carnal sins that lurked along the Scollay Square streets. The place was built in 2247 and it was located kitty-corner to the historical Old State House. He only knew of the place because he once took a job, and a rather unpleasant one at that, from a man who was staying here. Edward was almost certain that the guy was affiliated with the mob, but he paid six figures and he assured that the work wasn’t the type of illegal that would warrant a felony arrest.</p><p>“Good evening.” Jack said to the receptionist behind the counter. “My associate and I would like a room please. Here’s my identification and my card.”</p><p>At first the woman’s face had a mask of stoic politeness that she probably reserved for every undesirable that happened to crawl in from the dregs of the city, but when she noticed Jack’s identification, her face lit up.</p><p>“Oh! Mr. Cabot?! I -- of course. We have just the room. It has a lovely view of the harbor and --”</p><p>-- “That will be fine, thank you.” he replied briskly. “I only plan to stay one night. You can keep my information until I check out. I will require some ice to be sent up. I was accosted on the street while on my way here, and I’m afraid that my bodyguard took the brunt of the damage.”</p><p>The receptionist didn’t bother to notice Edward until Jack mentioned him. And just like that, it was as though, to the receptionist at least, that Edward had popped into the world at Jack’s command.</p><p>“Oh my. Of course. I will also send up the doctor that we have on call. I am terribly sorry about that. Shall I call the police so you can make an official report?”</p><p>Jack waved off her offer. “That’s not necessary. Mr. Deegan has handled things for me. There’s no need to pull the officers away from their important work for a petty thug.”</p><p>The woman nodded. “Do you have any bags that you wish brought up to your room?”</p><p>Jack realized that they had left their bags in the car and the car was parked on the other side of Scollay Square.</p><p>“They are still in the car.” Edward replied in a sheepish apologetic tone. “I was going to escort Mr. Cabot here and then I’d return to get the bags, but we were --”</p><p>“Of course, sir. Of course.” The woman replied, “Allow me to have Gustav accompany you to your car. He’s on our security team, and I’ll ask the bar for a clean rag for your wound.”</p><p>Edward couldn’t exactly refuse Gustav’s company without making their story look suspicious so he simply nodded and then turned to Jack, “Do you require anything else Mr. Cabot?”</p><p>“No Edward. You’ve done more than enough. Thank you.”</p><p>“Follow me, sir.” A deep basso voice said. “And for your head …”</p><p>The man’s skin was as dark as the mahogany booths at Volsteads. His rounded jowls and alert eyes gave him the physicality of a bulldog. Edward took the clean hotel washcloth that Gustav gave him and followed him out of the hotel while the receptionist went back to her paperwork.</p><p>“Here is the key to your room Mr. Cabot.” she said. “If you go to those elevators and go up to the fifth floor, your room is on your right as you leave the elevator. Room service is served until midnight and the bar in our lobby has some remarkable craft beer straight from the Shamrock Taphouse. You may charge all things to your room and we will provide you the bill at the end of your stay.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Jack said and he took the sturdy gold key from the counter. The number 501 was engraved on the leather tag.</p><p>Jack didn’t want to hang out in the lobby. Boston was a large city but this was still a small world. The city’s elite often shuffled through here and it would be just Jack’s luck for one of his many acquaintances to find him --</p><p>-- “Jack Cabot!”</p><p>Jack sighed.</p><p><em>Lucifer’s balls</em>, he thought. <em>I’ve taken ten whole steps!</em></p><p>A heavy hand clapped him hard on the back which made his teeth rattle and ache. He turned and smiled genially at a moderately tall man who was in his 40s. The man had slicked back dishwater blond hair and he was dressed in a tailored Italian suit complete with pocket square, silk tie, and tie clip. A little American Flag was pinned to his lapel alongside a secondary pin, smaller and made out of pure gold, which depicted the Christian cross.</p><p>“Senator Harris.” Jack smiled through his teeth. “Nice to see you.”</p><p>“You too Jackie! You too!” The man had a booming, boisterous voice to overcompensate for his stupidity. He was the type of person who believed that the loudest person in the room was the one who was right. “What brings you to this corner of Boston, hm?”</p><p>Jack noticed that the tall, leggy blond who was attached to his hip was much younger and most decidedly not the senator’s wife. She smiled demurely at Jack and gave him a sultry wink when the senator’s back was turned. He tried to school his face into polite embarrassment rather than outright revulsion but he was afraid that the expression just made him look constipated.</p><p>“Well if you must know senator,” Jack replied, “I’m here to celebrate my birthday. I’m having a small get together with family.”</p><p>“Well, Happy Birthday!” The man boomed and shook Jack by the shoulder.</p><p>“I’m actually on my way up to the room now, so I’ll see you --”</p><p>“Not so fast Jackie, let me walk with you there. Beatrice here is my cousin-in-law and we’re having a little family get together of our own.”</p><p>The senator’s grip was unyielding and Jack couldn’t fight him off any more than he could swim against the ocean tide, so he walked into the elevator with them hoping that he could get through this with his dignity intact.</p><p>“I’ll confess that I’m surprised to see you here.” Senator Harris said. “From what I’ve heard in the rumor mill, you’ve become a bit reclusive as of late. Now between us boys, the ladies love a mysterious man, but we all thought you might’ve become a eunuch or took vows to become a monk. I was just about to phone you up actually and invite you to a little shindig that is happening at the Boylston Club this weekend. There’s a small matter of the fee of course, but you’d be more than welcome among us all. You’re quite the intellectual and we could all use a fresh perspective on things.”</p><p>Jack’s jaw ached from maintaining his fake smile to match the senator’s equally fake words. “Your invite is very kind, but I am up to my eyes in various contracts and business. I’ll have to decline for now. Perhaps when my schedule fills up I’ll send in my fee and attend.”</p><p>“Yes, please do! This year’s Memoriam Gala in October is supposed to be the highlight of the social calendar.”</p><p>The elevator stopped on the third floor and the senator walked out with his ingenue. His hand was placed on her mid back and he slowly slid it down so he could cup her backside. Jack knew what the senator was doing. He was saying, this little toy is mine and you can’t have it. God dammit Jack hated high society life. He hated them. All they wanted to do was show off their self-importance and brag about their infintesimally small accomplishments with the same grandeur as though they came up with the cure for fucking cancer. It almost made the constant rumors of nuclear armament and bombing seem like a solution rather than a problem. If these assholes all died … No. Jack took in a breath and pressed the button to close the elevator doors. He couldn’t think like that.</p><p>Jack emerged from the elevator and slid the hotel key into the lock. It clicked open and Jack stepped into a comfortable, albeit ostentatious, presidential suit. The room was large enough to be its own apartment. The room had two large windows which let in plenty of natural light. The sun was setting over the Boston harbor as sailboats, yachts, and fishing boats came into port.</p><p>He found himself lost in thought about what Edward had asked him back at the pub -- about why he felt unsatisfied despite all of his accomplishments. The truth still made him feel raw.</p><p>Jack tried so hard because he wanted to be just like his father. Lorenzo Cabot was a brilliant professor of anthropology and archeology at Harvard College, and although he was an academic, he was a true renaissance man. Lorenzo Cabot earned his fortune from patenting his inventions. He was to thank for the electric generator and electric motor in 1826 and later the first fire extinguisher in 1869 which earned him a Nobel Peace Prize and a key to the city from the Mayor because his invention helped save thousands of lives when the Great Boston Fire of 1871 broke out. His father was a household name by the time Jack was a child so the pressure to succeed was put on him at an early age.</p><p>But that still wasn’t it. Nobody forced him to adopt his father’s workaholic tendencies. He excelled in school. He was a well-behaved child, and yet his father wanted nothing to do with him. Yet no matter how hard Jack worked, he could never garner his father’s favor. His father never struck him like some of his childhood acquaintances' fathers had, but emotional neglect was in some ways more damaging than an occasional slap across the face.</p><p>No … It was as though his father had never wanted him in the first place. Jack could understand not wanting children. He could understand how his father might feel pressured to have children and have them out of duty rather than as a product of love, but when Emogene came along when Jack was 7, Lorenzo’s attitude seemed to change. He doted on Emogene. She had him wrapped around her little finger and so Jack thought that maybe if he excelled even more -- if he surpassed his father in awards and accolades -- that maybe his father would give a damn about him.</p><p>But he didn’t.</p><p>So when Lorenzo Cabot sailed out of Boston in 1894, Jack refused to go to the harbor with his mother and sister to see him off. He sat in his lab, embittered and depressed, and drank until he passed out. The family didn’t hear from Lorenzo for four years, and when Wihlemena sent a telegraph to Lisbon to enquire if Lorenzo Cabot had made it back to the original port, she received word that Lorenzo’s company had been lost to the desert sands. Wihlemena and Emogene were devastated, but Jack felt relieved. He could finally stop living in his father’s shadow. And then in the winter of 1898, his wishes were dashed.</p><p>When Jack saw his father again, it was with him in a straightjacket babbling about some old Gods and speaking in tongues. He was mad. His mind was gone. The only thing that would calm Lorenzo down was if he was allowed to wear the golden crown; the ancient artifact that he had pulled out of the desert sands. And that’s when the bulk of Jack’s trouble started.</p><p>Jack heard the door open and he jumped at the sound. The sky had turned navy blue and he realized that nearly an hour had passed. He turned around and saw Edward walking in the room carrying their bags. His face was clean and there were stitches in the cut above his right eye, but his shirt was splattered with his blood. Edward barely got the door closed in time before Jack threw himself into his arms and hugged him tightly.</p><p>“Woah -- Jack! What’s wrong? You alright?”</p><p>“I should ask you the same question.” Jack said throatilly. “That man would’ve left us alone if I just gave him some money.”</p><p>Edward dropped the bags and locked the door. Then he lifted Jack up and kissed him. Relief, delight, and hunger were in his kiss. His lips tasted cold, his hands were frigid from the cooling night.</p><p>“Jack, I would take a thousand beatings for you. You don’t know these people like I do. They wouldn’t have stopped with your money. They’re vultures and scavengers. They only respond to physical force. Besides that guy got a lucky shot in. I’m fine. I swear. It’s just a scratch.”</p><p>He gingerly touched the swollen skin around the stitched area. Edward hissed through his teeth. The skin didn’t feel hot to the touch which was good. Jack was more of a science and engineering type of doctor, but he knew a fair amount about medicine. He also knew that the doctors that these hotels kept were often no more skilled than butchers when it came to first aid.</p><p>“Thank you.” Jack sighed. “It shouldn’t have been necessary, but thank you all the same.”</p><p>“My job is to keep you safe.” Edward replied. “I was doing my job.”</p><p>He looked around the room and whistled low in appreciation, “Fancy digs.”</p><p>“Uh … yes, I suppose it is.” Jack off-handedly. “Are you sure you’re alright?”</p><p>“I’m fine.” he insisted. “Now why don’t you show me around this place. I’ve never been in a hotel room this nice.”</p><p>From where Edward was standing, he saw a bathroom to the left and the tub alone looked like it could hold four or five people. Jack took Edward by the hand. They walked through the living room and Edward noticed that the place had a fireplace, a full mini bar, and it featured the latest brand of Radiation King televisions. When Jack led him into the bedroom, Edward noted that the bed was a four poster bed with more pillows than Edward had in his entire apartment. Off the main bedroom were two smaller bedrooms with more modest but comfortable twin beds and a second, smaller ensuite.</p><p>“Your shirt Edward -- you are still covered in blood.”</p><p>“Huh? Oh.” He looked down at his grey checkered button down.</p><p>It looked like someone had whipped a paintbrush full of red paint towards him with how his blood had splattered from shoulder to shoulder. There were darker, rust-colored spots the size of silver dollars at his collar where the blood freely dripped.</p><p>“That was a nice shirt.” Edward grumbled.</p><p>“Take it off and I’ll send it down to the laundrette here to see if she can do anything about it.”</p><p>“Don’t bother. I’ll just cut it up and use it for rags or somethin’” Edward said.</p><p>He unbuttoned his shirt and slid the soiled garment off his shoulders. His white undershirt was stained as well. The dried blood still married his neck and a brighter bloom of red had spread out just above his naval.</p><p>“Did that guy cut you?”</p><p>“No, I don’t think so.” But when Edward rolled up his undershirt to check, a shallow cut three inches long ran across his belly. “Oh … huh. I guess he did.”</p><p>The wound was shallow and not severe. The blood had already coagulated and started to form a scab but the skin around the injury was pink. Jack pressed his fingertips around the wound and inspected it. Edward’s stomach clenched and he made an odd sound in his throat.</p><p>“Sorry, I’m ticklish.”</p><p>Jack sighed. “Sit on the bed. I’m going to clean the wound with some peroxide. I don’t want it to get infected.”</p><p>“Honestly, it’s fine Jack! I’ve had scratches from cats and dogs that were worse than this.”</p><p>The scientist crossed his arms and frowned. “If bacteria enters your bloodstream you could develop sepsis. Is that what you want? To die of a blood infection because you’re being stubborn?”</p><p>“Seriously? A blood infection? Jack, it’s barely a scratch.”</p><p>“I’ll make sure those are the last words on your tombstone.”</p><p>Edward scowled. “Jesus, what is wrong with you? Why are you being cranky?”</p><p>“I am not cranky.” Jack snapped. “I’ve lived through wars and pandemics. I’ve seen the people that I know -- some of whom I respect -- die of accidents, disease, and as victims of crime. I will live a lot longer than you Edward. That’s the hard truth, but while you are here, I want to spend as much time with you as I can. And that means making sure you don’t die to disease, crime, or your own stubbornness! Now take your damn shirt off and let me tend to you.”</p><p>Both men looked at each other and they sat in silence for a moment. The air hummed with tension until Edward reached down and took his undershirt off. Jack swallowed thickly at seeing Edward’s nude torso. He might’ve forgotten how to breathe.</p><p>Edward met his eyes again and he said, “I think I saw a first aid kit in the bathroom with the pool in it. I’m gonna go wash the blood off my neck.”</p><p>“Huh? O-oh. Right. I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Jack tried to look nonchalant as he left the room. He made it to the living room and clutched the back of an armchair. He was trembling. His heart was beating in his throat and his tongue felt like one giant cotton ball in his mouth. He never wanted someone as badly as he wanted Edward at this moment, even if he was disheveled and still stained with a little blood. Tonight might be his only chance to be alone with Edward for a long time. But what if he wasn’t good enough for the man? What if Edward refused him? How could he ever recover from the shame and embarrassment?</p><p>“Christ…” Jack muttered to himself. “Get it together. It’s Edward. There’s nothing to be scared about.”</p><p>He stormed into the master bathroom, wrenched the kit off the wall, and nearly tripped over his own feet in his haste to get back. Edward was coming out of the smaller bathroom rubbing a white, fluffy hotel towel over his cheeks, chin, and neck staining the pristine fabric a rusty orange.</p><p>“Why are you so nervous Jack?”</p><p>“I’m not nervous.” he snapped as he applied peroxide to a cotton swab. I’m concerned about you, that’s all. Now lay down on the bed here. ”</p><p>Edward obeyed. The peroxide was cold and Edward hissed through his teeth when it burned. Jack cleaned the wound with several more cotton balls and placed a large adhesive bandage over the wound. Jack disposed of the cotton balls in the wastebasket in the bedroom and then he went to the ensuite in the bedroom to wash his hands.</p><p>When he came back, Edward was standing by the door and he gently caught Jack by the shoulders when he came out.</p><p>“Talk to me. Something is wrong.”</p><p>“Nothing’s wrong Edward.” Jack said, failing to meet Edward’s eyes. “How could it be? I had a wonderful afternoon.”</p><p>“But?”</p><p>Jack scowled. He tried to turn away but Edward held him.</p><p>“But … I feel like you got hurt because of me -- because I’m too much of a goddamned prude. We should’ve just gone back through Scollay Square. I shouldn’t have put your life at risk because I was being selfish.”</p><p>“Selfish? Shit Jack, you weren't being selfish. There is nothing selfish to sayin’ you’re uncomfortable with something. I’m glad you said something.”</p><p>“It’s not that I have a problem with naked people or sex or anything!” Jack protested. “I went to two different medical schools and I’ve seen medical cadavers. I know people have sex.”</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay. You don’t need to justify yourself to me.”</p><p>“I know that Ed.” Jack said briskly. “I just feel like I have to justify myself to myself, to prove that I’m not some unlovable freak!”</p><p>“Unloveable? Jack, I don’t understand. Where is this coming from?”</p><p>Hot tears blurred Jack’s vision and he hastily brushed them away.</p><p>“I’m a virgin, Edward!”</p><p>“Okay...”</p><p>“Okay? That’s all you have to say?”</p><p>“Well … yes.” Edward replied. “It’s really not a big deal.”</p><p>“But at 212 years old?”</p><p>“You’re immortal! Who cares if you’re a virgin at 212 or 412? The only difference is the history that you’ve lived through. You’re like a pebble in a stream, right? I don’t think it’s fair for a pebble to compare itself to everyone floating by. When you are ready and when the right someone comes along, you’ll know when --”</p><p>Jack glare cut him off, “Don’t patronize me Ed. I’m not a child.”</p><p>Edward sighed and he pulled Jack in for a hug. “I’m sorry. I was just trying to be funny.”</p><p>“How old were you when … ?”</p><p>Edward rested his chin on the top of Jack’s head. “I was 13 or 14. I was drunk, it was awful, and I didn’t really remember it. She left before I woke up and I never saw her again.</p><p>“God … that’s so young!”</p><p>“It is.” Edward agreed. “And if I could’ve done it all over again, I would’ve waited. I would’ve waited for someone who I loved. Someone like you.”</p><p>Jack inhaled sharply and he looked up into Edward’s eyes. Had he heard him right? Edward loved him. There was no dishonesty in his eyes; no wry smile that suggested he was joking. No. Edward’s face was serious and his Adam's apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed down his own nerves. Edward’s words were like the spark that ignited the tinder. Jack slid his hand up and cupped his cheek.</p><p>“I love you too Edward.” Jack breathed.</p><p>They had stolen a lot of kisses in the past three months. Chaste kisses when they thought they could get away with it, and lingering, shy kisses on the rare occasion that nobody was home. But now that they were properly alone and miles away from Jack’s family, the floodgates that contained their passion slid open.</p><p>Edward’s breath was hot and sweet. His tongue slipped in between Jack’s lips and a shiver slid down his spine when Jack’s mustache tickled his bare upper lip. He carefully removed Jack’s glasses and set them on the nearby dresser so he could kiss him deeper. Jack groaned out a sound that came from his chest, needy and impatient. Edward felt Jack pulling him toward the bed by his waistband. He smiled through the kiss. Impressed and aroused at Jack’s initiative.</p><p>Once Jack’s legs bumped against the bed, he pulled Edward down onto him and caught his hips between his legs. Edward undid Jack’s tie, unbuttoned his shirt and slid all of it off in a matter of seconds. He helped Jack sit up so he could take off his undershirt. Jack’s skin was the color of cream and fine, dark hair peppered his chest. His stomach was soft but flat; his physique indicated an academic life of forgetting to eat and not getting outside as often as he should.</p><p>“Jack.” Edward groaned. “Fuck … I want you.”</p><p>“Yes. … Okay.”</p><p>Edward rested his forehead against Jack’s chest. His shoulders heaved with each panting breath and he shook his head, “How far do you want to go?”</p><p>“Far?” Jack asked. “I’m not sure what you mean.”</p><p>Edward looked up. “Sex doesn’t have to be all about penetration. I mean … I want that if you want that, but --”</p><p>“I want that.” Jack said. “Please Ed … I just want you.”</p><p>“Tell me what you like.” Edward whispered against his neck. “Tell me what I can do to please you.”</p><p>Jack melted from the inside. He leaned back in Edward’s grip, his lips were flush and wet, and he was breathing hard.</p><p>“I don’t know what I like.” Jack confessed. “I’ve never done this part before.”</p><p>“Lay next to me.” Edward commanded. “You tell me what feels good.”</p><p>Jack obeyed. His stomach gave a little lurch when Edward told him to do anything. He was so used to making decisions and giving orders. It felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders now that Edward was taking the lead.</p><p>He started at Jack’s neck peppering his skin with kisses, nipping lightly just below his jawline, while running his tongue along Jack’s pulse point. As he did, Edward gently ran his fingertips over Jack’s bare chest. His thumbs ran over Jack’s nipples and he groaned.</p><p>“That’s … ” Jack sighed.</p><p>“Good, yeah?”</p><p>“Mmhm. Don’t stop.”</p><p>Edward repeated the movements over and over. On the third pass, Edward lingered around the hardened flesh, gently rubbing around Jack’s pebbled nipples. He moved his mouth down to Jack’s chest. He couldn’t breathe, or rather, he forgot how. He was lust-drunk, giddy, and exhilarated. He reached out and ran his fingers through Edward’s hair. The larger man sighed which sent a hot blast of air over his abdomen as his kisses traveled even lower. Edward rolled Jack onto his back and slipped his arms beneath his hips. His hands were warm and his fingers splayed across Jack’s lower back pulling his hips upward a little.</p><p>“Undo your belt for me and unzip your fly.” Edward said.</p><p>Jack reached down to the buckle with trembling fingers. He undid it after fumbling with the clasp a few times and then he unzipped his pants. Edward pulled Jack’s pants down his hips taking his underwear with. Then he sat back on knees and took a moment to study Jack, admire him, as one would admire a statue at the Louvre.</p><p>“Oh Jack…” Edward breathed.</p><p>Jack blushed, “Your turn.”</p><p>Edward got off the bed, unbuttoned his own belt, and slipped off his pants. Jack tried not to gawk like an open-mouthed buffoon at Edward’s naked body. After all, he had seen naked men before, albeit in a more clinical setting, but none of them looked like Edward.</p><p>He was fit but he had the body of a man who became strong through physical labor rather than through working out at a gym. Edward was barrel chested and broad shouldered. He didn’t have a defined six-pack, but every ounce of weight on the man’s body wasn’t excessive in any way. Edward had the body of a titan or a track and field athlete who threw the javelin or the discus. Jack had never seen a man with a finer figure.</p><p>Edward crawled onto the bed. Jack crawled forward onto his knees and met him halfway. They kissed and Edward pulled Jack flush against his body. Both men felt their mutual arousal trapped against their legs, and then Edward reached down and took them both in his hand and stroked his palm across their shafts.</p><p>“Edward … oh -- please…”</p><p>“That’s it Jack. Let me hear you.” Edward rumbled.</p><p>Jack’s mouth migrated down Edward’s neck. He tasted the slight salt of Edward’s skin and it made him want more. Jack hit a spot somewhere at the junction of Edward’s collar bone and his sternum that made the larger man emit a shuddering sigh.</p><p>“Oh ... do that again.”</p><p>Jack smiled against Edward’s skin. A pleased shiver ran down his spine and he repeated his ministrations until the skin was worried into a florid bloom. His bodyguard would have to wear high collar shirts for a little while.</p><p>“I gotta grab something quick.” Edward murmured.</p><p>Jack shook his head. “What in the world could you possibly need to get right now?”</p><p>“Lubricant.”</p><p>“Oh? <em>Oh</em>.”</p><p>Edward blurted out, “Not that we have to go that far tonight. I like this. I like touching you and hearing you, but I just wanna be prepared.”</p><p>Jack watched as Edward slid off the bed and rummaged around in his day bag. He sat back on his heels already missing the blissful warmth that Edward gave off. Jack’s heart was fluttering. They were going to do this.</p><p>“Do you have a preference for how you … I mean. When you are with men, do you give or do you receive, or …” Jack’s voice trailed off and Edward joined him on the bed again with a small bottle and a foil-wrapped condom.</p><p>“Are you asking me if I’m a top or a bottom?”</p><p>Jack grimaced, “Those are the only terms for it?”</p><p>Edward chuckled, “Well I think it’s better than the baseball euphemisms that people like to throw around. I’d rather be called a top than a ‘pitcher.’ But to answer your question, I’ve done both but I prefer to top.”</p><p>“So ... “Jack elongated the ‘o’ sound as though he was puzzling through a tough problem or struggling with a hypothesis. “I’d be taking that into me.”</p><p>Jack gestured at Edward’s manhood. Truthfully, Edward was sizable but he was also a sizable guy. He was of an average length but he was thick and uncut.</p><p>“We don’t need to do that tonight if you aren’t ready. “ Edward insisted. “I would prefer to just work you up with my fingers to get you used to being penetrated. Have you -- um -- touched yourself back there before?”</p><p>Jack bit his lower lip and he smiled. God it was such a sinful, delicious smile that it was a wonder that Edward didn’t take him right then and there.</p><p>“While it is true that I’ve never been with a man before, I have used my fingers and an assortment of medical tools --”</p><p>“-- Medical tools?”</p><p>Jack waved off Edward’s clear concern, “You know, dilators and the like.”</p><p>“So dildos.”</p><p>Jack rolled his eyes, “Okay yes … if you must be so crass. I have penetrated myself with my fingers and medical dilators meant for rectal insertion. I found the experiences to be quite nice.”</p><p>Edward giggled and he pulled Jack back down to the mattress and kissed him. “You are the only person in the world that can make mastrubation sound like you are having afternoon tea.” He imitated Jack’s clipped tone: “I found the experience to be quite nice. Just say it Jack. You fucked yourself and you liked it.”</p><p>Jack blushed and he rolled away. “I’m not going to say that.”</p><p>“C’mon. For me. Hearing you talk dirty turns me on.”</p><p>Jack looked over at Edward who was lying on his back casually stroking his cock as though the action was the most natural thing in the world.</p><p>“Alright.” he sighed and he crawled over to Edward and straddled his hips. Edward’s hands were so close to Jack’s own sex that his cock pulsed in anticipation. Jack leaned down and nibbled on Edward’s earlobe. His breath was hot as it tickled across the man’s neck. “Edward, I fucked myself and I liked it. And I want you to fuck me too.”</p><p>“God yes…” Edward hissed.</p><p>He tore the foil off of a condom but Jack snatched the rubber from his hands.</p><p>“Allow me.”</p><p>Jack expertly rolled the rubber down Edward’s length and pressed the ring into the trimmed hair of Edward’s pubic mound. Then he took the lubricant, squeezed some out onto his palm and curled his hand around Edward’s cock. The artificial slickness felt alien and the sounds that came from his lubricated skin on rubber only heightened the mens’ desires for each other. Edward applied some lube to his fingers and he pulled Jack’s hips forward so the man was straddling his chest.</p><p>“I’m going to prep you now.” Edward said. “I’ll start with one finger and then move up once you feel comfortable. If you feel any pain, please tell me.”</p><p>“I told you Ed, I’ve used my own fingers and -- OH …”</p><p>Jack’s mind blanked as soon as Edward pushed in his index finger. He had fingered himself before but Jack never expected that it would feel so different -- and so much better -- having someone else do it to him. As Edward’s finger slowly pumped in and out of him the man leaned up just enough to take Jack’s cock into his mouth. Jack clutched the headboard and he couldn’t decide if he wanted to thrust into Edward’s mouth or fuck himself back onto Edward’s finger. He had never been stimulated both anally and orally before. He couldn’t think. All he could do was hold on to the headboard. Edward’s tongue teased around his tip. He made little kitten licks at his crown as he held Jack’s gaze.</p><p>“Are you ready for two fingers?”</p><p>Jack nodded so hard that he felt like a bobblehead doll.</p><p>“Christ Ed. I don’t think I’ll last with your mouth doing that.”</p><p>“You don’t have to last.” Edward replied. “In fact, having an orgasm will only make the moment when I penetrate you so much better. You’ll be so sensitive.”</p><p>Edward didn’t wait for Jack to respond. He took Jack’s cock into his mouth again. This time he swallowed Jack's length and bobbed his head as he ran his tongue around the shaft. Then Edward pressed two fingers into Jack’s anus, gently breaching the ring of muscles there. Jack felt a ball of heat and tension curl up in his abdomen. His breathing came in quick pants and several keening whines slipped from his lips.</p><p>“Moore … third finger Ed.”</p><p>Right on command, Edward slid his ring finger in to join the other two. He felt Jack’s body protest the stretch and he felt Jack’s legs tense up a little. Edward just kept his fingers in Jack without moving them. Jack’s anus clenched around him in rhythmic pulses, milking his fingers as though it was his cock. Edward held Jack in place with his left hand and started doubling down on his oral ministrations.</p><p>Jack luxuriated in the warm, wetness of Edward’s mouth. He was so damn good at this. He knew exactly what turned Jack on and instead of giving Jack what he wanted, he teased him up to the edge of that line.</p><p>“Fuck me Ed. Please. I can’t take it anymore.” Jack begged.</p><p>His pale cheeks were flushed. Sweat gleamed on his skin like tiny jewels and Edward felt his pre-come leaking down his shaft inside the condom. He withdrew his fingers from Jack, guided him back towards his hips, and reached beneath him to place the head of his cock against Jack’s prepped hole.</p><p>“Okay...just guide yourself down. You decide how much or how little you -- AH FUCK.”</p><p>Jack slid down the entirety of Edward’s length in one fell swoop. He tossed his head back and let out a lusty and pained whine.</p><p>“Fuck Jack! You didn’t have to take me all at once like that...FUCK. Are you okay?”</p><p>Jack bit his lip and panted. “I’m soo okay. Just trying not to finish too early. Wanna make you feel good.”</p><p>Edward growled. He caged Jack’s hips with his knees and he brought Jack down to him for a kiss that was all teeth and tongue, hungry and desperate and oh-so-wonderful.</p><p>“Come for me Jack. I wanna feel you clench my cock as you spill yourself on me.”</p><p>“Christ Edward!” That was it. That was all Jack needed to tumble over the edge. He touched himself and he felt the spit slick skin from Edward’s mouth between his fingers. The coil and heat in his stomach tightened until it felt like he couldn’t tighten anymore.</p><p>“Edward! Oh Christ -- FUCK -- Oh … OH.”</p><p>Jack painted Edward’s chest with his spend. Pearlescent ribbons of it splashed out like paint onto canvas. He looked down at the aftermath and they both chuckled.</p><p>“I think you needed that.” Edward laughed.</p><p>Jack slid off of him and onto the bed feeling boneless, satiated, and exhausted. He whimpered at the sensation of Edward sliding out of him. He liked the full feeling and now it felt like something was sorely missing. Edward sat up and went to the ensuite. Jack heard the sink running and water splashing as Edward washed his hands. Then he heard the towel holder knock against the wall. Edward emerged from the bathroom rubbing a damp, cool towel across his chest. He was still half-hard and the condom glistened with lubricant.</p><p>“Edward … I’m sorry. You weren’t even close and I didn’t wait.”</p><p>The bed dipped a little as he climbed on and went to Jack. He lowered the smaller man back against the pillows and kissed him hungrily.</p><p>“Mutual climax doesn’t always happen and that’s okay. I’m just glad that I got you off. If you’re too sensitive to take me again, I can always finish myself off.”</p><p>“No!” Jack rolled over onto his belly and got up onto his hands and knees. “I need you again Edward. I may not climax again, but I loved how you felt inside me. It felt so right. Please fuck me.”</p><p>That was all Edward needed to revitalize his flagging erection. Jack’s willingness and his neediness turned him on like nothing else could. He grasped Jack’s right asscheek with his large hand. His flesh was soft and pliable, and Edward wondered if his skin would hold a nice shade of pink if someone were to spank it. Once they could go someplace where he could fully clean Jack out, Edward wanted nothing more than to taste Jack’s pulsing hole until he cried out for mercy.</p><p>He pressed himself against Jack’s anus. This time he eased himself in about an inch at a time. Jack’s spine tensed and his hips clenched. Edward rubbed his hands along Jack’s body as though he was gentling a skittish horse.</p><p>“You feel so damn good Jack. God … what I wouldn’t have given to do this earlier.”</p><p>Jack hummed in response. He reached down to stroke himself. His refractory period still left him soft, but that didn’t stop the pleasure from simmering from his stomach.</p><p>“Fuck me Edward. I want it … please.” he murmured through half-lidded, lust drunk eyes.</p><p>Edward growled and he grabbed Jack by the hips. He started slowly at first but between Jack’s delirious sounds and his own insatiable need soon the only noises that could be heard was skin slapping against skin and occasional high-pitched whine or animalistic growl.</p><p>“Jack … Oh Jack. Jack I’m coming. Fuck!”</p><p>Edward leaned over Jack’s body as his own climax rushed out of him like molten lava. He felt his own seed fill the condom’s reservoir and seep back up around his shaft. He shivered at the sensation and held onto the condom ring as he pulled out. He was thirsty and exhausted, but also he felt both calm and exhilarated.</p><p>“Let me take care of this.” Edward murmured.</p><p>Jack collapsed onto his side. His face was flushed and his eyes were glazed over. Edward would’ve been concerned had it not been for the dopey grin plastered across his face. Edward went back to the bathroom and cleaned himself up, and when he came back, Jack was under the covers seeming to be asleep.</p><p>Edward turned off the end table lamp. He put the bottle of lubricant on the nightstand and threw an extra blanket over the bed. When he slipped in besides Jack, his hand reached out and drew Edward towards him. Jack rolled on his back and Edward kissed him gently.</p><p>“Happy Birthday Jack.” he murmured.</p><p>Jack nuzzled against his bare chest. “Thank you. This has been the best birthday that I’ve ever had.”</p><p>They held each other in that quiet darkness until Jack’s soft and steady breathing lulled Edward to sleep. His last thought before giving himself over to the cozy, warm oblivion was figuring out a way to get Jack alone in the future. After all, Parsons was looking for a new head of security. Maybe if Edward applied there part-time, he’d be able to be with Jack and away from the prying eyes of his family. Maybe they could even stay there full-time.</p><p>Yeah right. Edward thought sadly. There was no way in hell that Wilhemena would allow him to spend less time outside of Cabot House. He was much too valuable and too competent. At least they had now. They had each other. It wasn’t much, but this moment was all that Edward needed to feel happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Diametrically Opposed Foes (Rated T)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack comes out to his father.  It does not go well.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Content warning: There are some uses of homophobic slurs.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3 - Diametrically Opposed Foes</p><p>
  <em> Look at me powerless and holding my breath<br/></em>
  <em>Trying hard to repress what scared him to death<br/></em>
  <em>It was not that easy to be his type of man<br/></em>
  <em>To breathe freely was not in his plan<br/></em>
  <em>And the best part of me<br/></em>
  <em>Is what he wouldn't see</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Not My Father’s Son” by Billy Porter</em>
</p><p>May 2077</p><p>Jack tilted up his glasses so he could peer through the microscope. He added a drop of something to a sample of blood. The substance bubbled and burned as though he had just dumped acid on the sample. Jack frowned, wrote down something in a notebook, and repeated the process four more times.  His brow furrowed as the fifth test had the most violent reaction -- it was so violent that Jack had to jump back from the table as the substance ate through the glass microscope slide. </p><p>He scribbled down more notes in his book, sighed in exasperation, and chewed on his pen cap as he puzzled out the inane mystery that was spinning around in his mind.</p><p>“Jack.”</p><p>“Not now Mother.” he said.</p><p>“Jack, we need to talk. Now!” Wilhelmina’s voice was sharp.  Instead of calling for him from the parlor like she always did, this time she stood right next to his lab table with her hands on her hips glaring down at her son.</p><p>He sighed, “I am working! This can wait until —“</p><p>— “This cannot wait a single minute more Jack!” Wilhelmina’s voice took on a shrill pitch. “Your sister is on her way to Parsons to handle things, but you have some accounting to do of your own.”</p><p>Jack brought the microscope slides over to the sink and set them in a washtub filled with soapy water.</p><p>“Jack are you listening to me?”</p><p>“Yes Mother I am listening!” he seethed. “But so far you haven’t said anything that pertains to me. What happened at Parsons and what do I have to account for? Please, just tell me so I can get back to work.”</p><p>“Your father knows about your… <em> abnormal </em>proclivities”</p><p>Jack ground his back teeth together until his jaw ached.  He stared at his mother.  Surely this had to be a joke, right?  What did she mean by ‘abnormal proclivities’?  Surely she didn’t mean …</p><p>Oh God …</p><p>Jack swallowed and he trembled.  This was terrible.  He and Edward had been so careful at first.  They kept their liaisons out of the house.  They changed up the hotels that they went to so people wouldn’t become suspicious that two single men were staying in one hotel room.  They rarely kissed anymore out of fear that someone would walk in on them. Even Edward purposely kept himself away and busy with other work so as not to raise suspicion.</p><p>“Who told him?” Jack asked hollowly. </p><p>Wilhelmina threw up her hands in exasperation. “I don’t know! But now that he does know, he is furious and has spent the past three hours in one of his ‘fits.’ Emogene went into the lab to subdue him with the gas, but he will want to speak to you at once. Your sister can only do so much to distract him. You’re the one who can set this right.”</p><p>“Set this right! I didn’t do anything wrong!” Jack yelled. “I can’t change how I am!”</p><p>His mother gave Jack an owlish look. “Honestly Jack. How else would you expect your father to react to this sort of news? I accept it for what it is — just one of your quirks — but your father is an illustrious scientist. There are still people in the archeology department at the CIT who use his research to study ancient civilizations. You might be masquerading as John Cabot, the many times over great-great-great lost grandson of Lorenzo Cabot, but your actions still reflect upon our name. And I will not have it tarnished just because you wanted to fraternize with the <em> help </em>!”</p><p>Jack trembled.  His fists were clenched so hard that his knuckles were turning white and his fingernails bit into his palms.  He didn’t dare speak.  He couldn’t trust what he was about to say.  Wihlemena noticed that her son was one step from losing it and she sighed, walked towards her son, and took his fists and unclenched them.</p><p>“Jack. I know that you detest this idea, but it is time that you marry someone.  That’s the only way to make this right.  If you tell your father that this is just a phase, he’ll forgive you.  Emma has had her own scandals, plenty more than you, but she’s finally starting to see the light.  She and her beau are getting serious and it has tempered her spirits a bit, I think.  Please Jack … you are much too old to give into these adolescent urges.  What you have with Edward is mere infatuation, nothing more.”</p><p>Jack ripped his hands away from his mother’s and hissed,“It is not infatuation. I <em> love </em> him, mother.  Don’t you dare cheapen our relationship with your petty homophobic <em> bullshit </em>.”</p><p>Wihlemena’s upper lip trembled and her eyes misted over with tears.  She turned away from her son and brought a white silk handkerchief up to her eyes.</p><p>Jack inwardly groaned.  God, he felt sick.  He had made his mother cry before, but he never felt good about doing it.  He knew she was probably manipulating him in some way, and Wihlemena always knew how to play him.</p><p>Jack sighed,  “Fine.   Jesus. Mom, don’t cry. I’ll go to Parsons this afternoon and talk to Father. With any luck, he’ll still be groggy after coming off the gas and our conversation will be short.”</p><p>Wihlemena spun on her heels, her eyes dry and her smile girlish, “Thank you Jack! I just have one more thing to ask.”</p><p>“What?” Jack choked out through clenched teeth.</p><p>Her stormy grey eyes met Jack’s. “Be more discrete with Edward. I am quite fond of him and he is the most competent assistant you’ve hired. But if word gets out to the public about your relationship, and I have to choose between sullying a working man’s reputation and protecting our interests, you know which one I will choose.”</p><p>Wihlemena left Jack to his lab and closed the doors behind her.  Jack stared at the double doors for two solid minutes before a snarl finally escaped his throat.  He clenched his eyes shut, grabbed the nearest thing -- which just happened to be the microscope -- and hurled it with superhuman strength towards the bookshelf that ran along the back wall. Heavy medical textbooks, personal leather-bound journals, and several science fiction novels exploded out of the shelves as though a bomb had detonated.  Several other wooden shelves split and collapsed which created a giant mess all over the floor.</p><p>“Jack!?” Edward’s voice called from the other room.  “Are you okay?”</p><p>His hands trembled and he sank to his knees. Hot tears welled up in his eyes and he took off his glasses to wipe them away before anyone saw him. Jack dreaded what his father was about to say. </p><p>His mother and Emogene already knew about his sexuality and his relationship with Edward.  Emogene started dropping very specific innuendos whenever Edward was in the same room with Jack, and Wihlemena confronted Jack two weeks ago about it citing that she had overheard Edward speaking to Jack in a highly unprofessional way.  Jack had no idea how Edward pulled it off, but he somehow managed to not only earn back Wihlemena’s respect for him, but also keep his job. </p><p>Still … someone had to have told his father.  But who?  Emogene was the likely choice.  She was always pissed at him about something or another, but Jack never knew his sister to be that ruthless.  It’s possible that someone saw them out in public but how did they know that Jack was Lorenzo’s son, let alone that Lorenzo Cabot was still alive in the Parsons sub basements?  That person would’ve had to be possessed with an extraordinary long life.  They’d have to be immortal too.  But that was impossible.  Jack was very careful about how he doled out the serum to his mother and sister.  He only gave them one dose at a time.</p><p>The mystery was starting to give Jack a headache, and the stress over talking to his father was upsetting his stomach.  He walked over to the bookshelf and started picking up the books that he had knocked off the shelf.  He only managed to put three or four things back in place when the weight of everything crashed down on him and he collapsed to his knees and sobbed.</p><p>“Jack?”</p><p>He felt Edward’s hands slip beneath his armpits.  Edward picked him up as easily as a parent picking up a terrified child and he carried him over to a leather armchair.</p><p>“Talk to me Jack.  Are you alright?  What happened?”</p><p>Jack tried to get a breath to speak but each inhale carried nothing but more sobs and tears.  He was working himself up into a tizzy and his breathing came out as rapid panting.</p><p>“Jack?  Jack! Breathe Jack.  You gotta breathe.  I’m here.  You gotta calm down and tell me what happened.”</p><p>Edward drew Jack into him.  He was trembling in Edward’s arms like a frightened animal.  Jack frantically looked around the room without really noticing anything,</p><p>“Talk to me Jack.  What’s going on?”</p><p>Jack shook his head.  He stared off into space but his trembling had subsided which allowed him to take breaths again.</p><p>“My father knows about us Edward.”</p><p>“Oh … shit.”</p><p>Jack shook his head.  Edward didn’t quite get it.  So he repeated himself, “My father, the unbalanced, supernatural serial killer knows about us.”</p><p>“Oh...<em> shit </em>.” Edward’s tone dropped a full octave.</p><p>“Someone told him Ed!  Someone told him about us and he’s fucking pissed, and now I have to go over there and try to fix it like I fix everything in this goddamned house!” Jack’s voice grew more shrill as he got worked up. “He’s gonna kill me Ed!  I know it.  I’m gonna go in there and he’s going to kill me and that will be it.  The newspapers will publish that Jack Cabot was rightfully executed by persons unknown for being a faggot, and --”</p><p>Edward cupped Jack’s face in his hands and kissed his forehead.</p><p>“You’re spiralling Jack.  You’re anxious and stressed and you’re spiralling.  Calm down for a moment.”</p><p>Jack shook and he pushed himself out of the armchair and out of Edward’s arms.</p><p>“I might as well get this over with now.” Jack growled and he stomped over to the hook near the door which held a set of car keys. “I gotta get to Parsons before rush hour starts.  I’ll probably stay up there for a while and let this blow over.  If I don’t come back Ed, just know that I love you and --”</p><p>“ -- Jack!” Edward exclaimed. “You are being ridiculous!  Your father might be angry but he isn’t going to kill you!  You told me yourself that he’s imprisoned behind like several feet of concrete and some sort of force field!”</p><p>Jack wheeled around and flailed his arms like an irritated bird.  Edward would’ve laughed had the situation not been so dire.</p><p>“You don’t understand Edward.  The artifact that my father wears has somehow given him extraordinary abilities.  He can manipulate things with his mind and move them around the room, I’m also pretty sure that he can read people’s thoughts -- I just don't know to what extent.  He can do all of this while still <em> inside </em> the Abremalin field.  Most of the time, the field keeps him weak but his powers are growing stronger each day.”</p><p>“If he’s such a danger, wouldn’t … you know … killing him be more of a mercy than lifetimes of imprisonment?”</p><p>“It doesn’t work like that Edward.” he replied quietly.</p><p>Edward nodded.  “I’m sorry Jack.  Just forget that I asked.  I never knew my father so I don’t have that sort of attachment, but I get it I suppose.  You’ve got a kind heart.  Killing isn’t in your nature.”</p><p>He pulled Jack against him.  The small victory in the fact that Emogene and Willimena knew of their relationship was that they didn’t have to hide in dark corners to show platonic physical affection anymore.   Edward kissed the top of his head, but Jack didn’t return his affection.  His mind was elsewhere as he tried to imagine all of the scenarios that might unfold once Jack came out to his father.</p><p>There was not a single scenario that didn’t end in disaster.</p><hr/><p>Jack slid his ID card through the electrical reader on the outside of the elevator in the Superintendent’s office.  He pressed the “down” button on the elevator.  The doors slid open and both men stepped inside.  Jack slid his card through the reader inside the elevator compartment and pressed the B6 button and the doors closed.  Edward took Jack’s hand in his, squeezed it once, and then he kissed his knuckles.</p><p>“Breathe Jack.” Edward murmured. “I’ll be right here.”</p><p>“That’s what I’m afraid of.” he replied. “You’ve seen me fight with Mother, but fighting with my father is something completely different.”</p><p>“I’ll be right next to you Jack.  He’ll have to go through me to hurt you.”</p><p>Jack just shook his head, “That’s not what I’m saying Edward.” He sighed and looked up with a grim expression, “I’ve pieced it together on the drive over here. He won’t kill me.  I’m the only one who can get him out of his cage.  If I die, then he’s locked inside for the rest of his existence, however long that will be.  He might try to hurt me, but that’s why you can’t be in there when I talk to him.  He won’t kill me, but he wouldn’t hesitate to kill you.”</p><p>Edward shook his head, “No.   I’m coming with you.”</p><p>Jack scowled, “As your boss, I am ordering you to stay near the elevator.”</p><p>“As your boyfriend, I am coming with you.  Period.”</p><p>“Fine.” Jack huffed. “Just be on your guard.”</p><p>The high-speed elevator got them to the lowest sub basement in record time.  The doors slid open and a cool, feminine voice chimed, “Welcome Mr. Cabot.”</p><p>Nobody other than Jack, Emogene, or Wilhelmina and people who were supervised by them were allowed on this floor.  Doctors administered all of Lorenzo’s medicines via Robco robots.  A team of scientists and doctors monitored Lorenzo via a closed circuit television and documented his behavior every hour on the hour.  These folks were invaluable in keeping Boston’s most dangerous criminal secure, but none of them were ever allowed down in the viewing room.</p><p>Edward followed Jack down the hallway.  Their footsteps echoed on the concrete floor as they walked towards the only lit room at the opposite end. </p><p>“Shit … this place feels like it was death row or something.”</p><p>“It was.”</p><p>“What!?”</p><p>Jack looked grim. “Parsons didn’t start out as a psychiatric hospital, Edward.  This country has a sordid history when it comes to psychiatric care. The courts only allowed me to incarcerate my father here because they expected him to be executed.  They looked at Parsons as an alternative to government-run prisons which were overcrowded and underfunded.  They sent us all of their undesirables -- the worst of the worst criminals -- and we helped those that we could help.  Those who we couldn’t help were executed.  According to the Boston court documents and an eye-witness from the Cambridge Police Department, my father was among those who were the first to be executed here.</p><p>“How?  Surely the cops would want to ID the body.”</p><p>“They did but by the time that my father was scheduled for execution, most folks forgot exactly what my father looked like.  A white man in his 60s wasn’t exactly uncommon in the middle of Boson in 1925.”</p><p>“So you killed someone in your father’s place?” Edward asked, failing to keep the disgust out of his voice.</p><p>“Yes.” Jack replied solemnly. “And I’m not proud of it.  </p><p>“Was he at least guilty of a crime worthy of the death penalty?”</p><p>Jack didn’t answer.  He couldn’t.  He didn’t know what to say that wouldn’t sound like a bold-faced lie or a mere shadow of the truth.  </p><p>The man they executed in his father’s place was a paranoid schizophrenic who slaughtered his family while he was experiencing a psychotic break.  According to the law at the time, his crimes were worthy of the death penalty, but when compared to his father, the man’s crime an unfortunate accident.  His father’s crimes were premeditated and orchestrated out of perverse pleasure and sadism. Jack burned the court’s report of his father’s crimes to spare his mother and sister of the horrible truth, but he knew exactly what his father had done.  After all, he was the attending physician and he performed the autopsies on his father’s victims.</p><p>Lorenzo Cabot wasn’t just a murderer.  He was a monster.</p><p>And yet, Jack still loved him.  Jack loved and hated his father with a passion that bordered on being obsessive.  He hated the type of man that his father was, especially after his expedition to The Lost Quarter, but he loved him in the same way that a beaten dog still went back to his cruel master.  Jack’s relationship with his father was toxic, and yet, something kept him coming back time and time again.</p><p>He was foolish to think that today would be any different.</p><p>Lorenzo Cabot’s prison was custom built to contain him.  The laboratory and observation room that Jack and Edward entered was spartan but clean.  A large upright console stood next to a stainless steel table.  On the table was a computer terminal that controlled all of the operations for the entire facility.  To their left was a set of doors.  Each hydraulic door acted as an individual floodgate just in case Lorenzo escaped his cell.  There was no way in or out of the cell except by this hallway, and each door would have to be manually controlled from the computer terminal.</p><p>The prison cell that Lorenzo was locked in was made of concrete and plexiglass.  Jack used to use actual glass pane windows but they kept breaking as Lorenzo’s psychic powers developed.  Once plexiglass was invented in 1933, Jack replaced all of the windows in the entire facility; it was a costly change that was worth the investment.</p><p>Jack cleared his throat and picked up the receiver on the communication console.</p><p>“Hello Father.”</p><p>There was no answer.  Lorenzo was laying on his back staring at the ceiling.  The golden artifact that he recovered from the Rub Al Khali sat on his head like it was an extension of himself. His hand rested on his chest and he drummed out a beat.  His eyes were open and his expression was neutral.  His lips moved and to the outside observer it looked like he was having a conversation with someone … or something.</p><p>Jack licked his lips and sighed.  His exhalation fed back over the intercom as heavy static.  This was going to be a painfully long conversation if his father was going to ignore him the entire time.  Jack tried once more.</p><p>“Father, I am here to talk to you.”</p><p>“Go away.” </p><p>Lorenzo’s voice was clipped and reedy.  He enunciated each syllable and Edward noted that he spoke with a trans-atlantic accent rather than the common Bostonian twang.</p><p>“Mother sent me.” Jack said. “And I brought your journals from the house.  I’ll give them to Rosie to pass on to you.”</p><p>Rosie was the Miss Nanny that was on loan from the General Atomic Galleria.  Part of their trade agreement was that Jack would “test drive” the Miss Nanny and subject her to a variety of household stressors to test that her AI could handle the domestic duties that were common in Boston households.  Jack was pretty sure that no Boston household had a telekinetic and psychopathic patriarch to contend with, but at least he could expose the Nanny’s AI to unique domestic experiences while simultaneously keeping himself safe.</p><p>As though on cue, a white Miss Nanny floated out from her charging port on the far wall.  Her eye stalks wiggled excitedly when she saw Jack.</p><p>“Greetings Monsieur Cabot!  How may I be of service today?”</p><p>Jack held out a stack of leather-bound journals.  The robot clenched them in her three-fingered claw attachment.</p><p>“Please deliver these to my father, and tend to his bed while I talk with him.”</p><p>“Oui, Monsieur.”</p><p>Edward watched as the Miss Nanny floated through a set of automatic doors and then turned right.  Then Jack picked up the black receiver again and said, “Father, I am here because Mother has told me that you were rather … upset this morning.  Can you tell me what happened?”</p><p>Lorenzo closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.  In that one seemingly miniscule and innocent movement, Jack felt the small hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end as the air prickled with static electricity.</p><p>“Is what I heard true?”</p><p>“Is what true?”</p><p>“Don’t play dumb with me!” Lorenzo snarled. “Are you a sodomite?”  </p><p>They heard his voice even without the aid of a telephone.  Jack let the question hand in the air for a few seconds before he answered.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Lorenzo sat up in bed and he swung his legs over the edge. He was wearing a prison uniform beneath a blue argyle evening robe.  The golden artifact on his head glinted in the stark fluorescent light.  There was something about that artifact that creeped Jack out.  Maybe it was how it seemed to cling to his father’s scalp like a barnacle on the bottom of a ship.  Maybe it was the giant ruby that was set in the center which sat like a third eye above his father’s forehead.  No matter what, Jack knew that the thing wasn’t of this world -- it was unnatural.</p><p>It was alien. </p><p>Lorenzo stood and walked across his cell.  He stopped right at the edge of the plexiglass.  The Abramelin field that surrounded the outside walls cast his figure in a faint violent hue.</p><p>“How long have you been afflicted with this sickness?”</p><p>“Being gay is not a sickness.” Jack said in a steely tone.</p><p>“It is unnatural.” Lorenzo snapped. “It is against the law of Nature.”</p><p><em> Here we go again </em>, Jack thought bitterly. </p><p>“Father, my sexuality is not your concern.”</p><p>“It is my concern!” Lorenzo snarled. “I built the Cabot name, and you are trying to tear it down piece by piece!”  His eyes flicked over to the large man who was standing behind his son. “And who are you?”</p><p>Edward didn’t blink.  He stood his ground and stared at Lorenzo like he was staring down a tiger.  He heard the question echo over the receiver and he took a step forward so his voice would be picked up in the mouthpiece. </p><p>“The name is Edward Deegan.  I’m here for Jack.”</p><p>“Here for Jack or <em> with </em> him?” Lorenzo hissed.</p><p>“Yes.” Edward’s tone was sharp and cold.</p><p>“No.” Lorenzo snapped. “Now leave and let me have a word alone with my son.”</p><p>Edward deferred to Jack who shook his head, “Edward is staying here <em> with </em> me.  And I don't need your permission to court whom I want. I came here to share this part of myself with you, but I don’t need you to accept it.”</p><p>“Well, I don’t accept it!  To think that my son has defiled himself in such a manner -- it’s -- it’s unconscionable!”</p><p>“It’s WHO I AM!” Jack shouted.  “I cannot change that.  I’ve known this about myself since I was a young boy, and I never intended to tell anyone, but I’m tired of hiding in the shadows.  I’m tired of lying to myself.”</p><p>Lorenzo’s expression was emotionless.  He fixed his gaze on his son and something brief, a flicker of recognition or acknowledgement, crossed his face.</p><p>“I have nothing more to say to you.” Lorenzo spat. “Get out of my sight.”</p><p>Jack exhaled the breath that he had been holding.  His heart was pounding in his chest and his palms itched from the adrenaline coursing through his veins.  </p><p>“Fine.” he replied. “Let’s go Edward.”</p><p>Jack put the phone on the receiver and then he turned to walk out the side door.  He heard the sounds of metal rivets clattering to the ground and the pressure in the air grew; it was as though an electrical storm was coming on. As soon as he turned around, a red object flew towards Jack  but Edward stepped into its path and blocked its trajectory with his torso.  </p><p>Edward jostled against him and then fell to the ground as a full-sized fire extinguisher exploded upon impact covering Edward and Jack with its contents.</p><p>The cloud of white powder hung in the air like an early morning fog.  Jack coughed and covered his nose and mouth with his hand as he tried to fan the acrid powdered chemical away.</p><p>“Shit! Ed! Are you okay?”</p><p>Edward whimpered and choked.  He couldn’t take a breath.  He just clutched his left side and rolled around on the ground like a dying fish that was dropped in baking soda.</p><p>Jack moved towards the console before he knew what he was doing.  His father was many things and he put up with far more shit than he needed to for the sake of his family and their immortality, but attacking Edward was going too far.  Lorenzo stood in front of the observation window looking smug and satisfied.  He had gotten under Jack’s skin.  </p><p>“Oops.  That was meant to hit you.” Lorenzo said with a small smile.</p><p>Jack flipped open the glass protector that housed a giant red button.  He flicked the switch beneath it, lights and a robotic voice said: <em> Initiating startup sequence.  Warning: Gamma radiation exposure is lethal.  Please vacate the immediate area. </em></p><p>“Jack what are you doing?” Edward wheezed. </p><p>Lorenzo beamed.  It was a look that Jack had never seen on his father’s face.  The look was unsettling.</p><p>“Yes Jack.  Tell him what you’re doing.” he crowed.</p><p>The Abramelin field hummed and the violet color turned to a deep royal blue.  Lorenzo took two deliberate steps away from the large plexiglass window in his cell and smiled.</p><p>“Jack…No...” Edward wheezed.</p><p>Blue light filled the room as Jack’s palm hovered over the button.  It could be over in one second.  His father’s death would be quick.  Jack could divert all of his mental power and the electricity back into Parsons.  He could spend more time upstairs as a practicing doctor and scientist.  Jack wouldn’t have to take on contracts with every company in Boston in order to literally keep the lights on in this place.  He could take a break … a vacation.  He could spend time with Edward.  Maybe they could even run away to Europe for a while.  </p><p>His hand trembled and he looked at his father.  Lorenzo’s arms were outstretched and his head was thrown back into an expression of pure ecstasy.  That’s when Jack realized that his father wanted to die.  This wasn’t just him calling Jack’s bluff.  Lorenzo <em> wanted </em> Jack to kill him.  And if Jack gave in to the temptation, he’d be playing right into his father’s hand.</p><p>Jack slammed the glass case shut and flicked off the power switch.  The cybernetic whine from the generator quieted down and the forcefield turned back to a gentle lavender color.  </p><p>“NOO!” Lorenzo roared. “You god damned fool!  If I ever get out of here, I swear that I will rip your fucking heart out!”</p><p>Jack went to the computer terminal and typed in a command into the glowing green input box.  Within seconds, the vents in Lorenzo’s cell began pumping in an aerosolized anesthetic.  Unlike chloroform, which could be toxic when administered at high levels, Jack synthesized his own ‘knockout gas’ and he started using it to control his father’s homicidal rages around twenty years ago.</p><p>Lorenzo sank to the ground like a tranquilized elephant.  His movements were slow and lethargic.  His cries quieted to whimpers and then there was nothing except the horrible silence and the idle hum of the generators.</p><p>“Jack?” Edward wheezed.</p><p>He swallowed.  His hands trembled and thin tears stained his cheeks.  Jack wanted nothing more than to indulge in a stiff drink (or a few) and sleep for a week.  But he couldn’t.  Edward needed him and he needed Edward.</p><p>Now that the ashen powder had settled, Jack got a good look at Edward.  The man was covered in white.  He was still lying on the ground clutching his side.  Jack didn’t see any blood (which was good) but he was willing to bet that the fire extinguisher had at least cracked or broken some of Edward’s ribs.</p><p>He helped Edward up to his feet.  Up close, Jack saw that his forehead was glazed with sweat which made the powder clump around his brows.  His eyes were glassy as he tried to stoically hide the pain.</p><p>“Lucifer’s balls, are you okay?” Jack murmured.</p><p>“Can’t breathe too well.” Edward rasped. “M’ribs might be broken.” He made a move to get up and whimpered, “AH! Y-yep.  D-definitely broken.”</p><p>Jack slipped beneath Edward’s right arm which was his non-injured side and he helped Edward through the automatic doors and down the hallway.  Help was a generous word considering their height difference, and Edward had to lean up against the wall several times to catch his breath.</p><p>“Ed … I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“Shit Jack...why do you put up with him?  W-why put yourself through the pain at all?  He’s a fuckin’ asshole!”</p><p>“He’s my father.” Jack said.  His voice was nearly inaudible.</p><p>Edward rolled his eyes, “If my father ever talked to me like that I’d punch him in the mouth!”</p><p>“It’s not that simple.” Jack replied. “I need him.”</p><p>“Why?!  You said yourself that he’s a criminal.  He was scheduled to be executed and yet you saved him.  I don’t understand!  I’d be happy to have an asshole like that outta my life.”</p><p>“You’re right.  You don’t understand.” Jack replied. </p><p>He pulled Edward off the wall and walked him to the elevator doors.  He pushed the up arrow on the panel.  The light above the door went on and the elevator doors slid open.  Jack half-guided and half-helped Edward into the elevator and punched the button that said 2B.</p><p>The ride up was completely silent.  Edward’s was leaning up against the elevator wall and he saw that Jack’s expression looked, for lack of a better word, tortured.  His fists were clenched tightly and he shook his head every couple of seconds.  He looked like he was either having a fit or an imaginary conversation with someone.  Once the elevator stopped and the doors slid open, Edward hobbled out of the elevator and then he turned to face Jack.</p><p>“Help me -- understand -- Jack.” he panted. “I -- want to understand why you’re a slave to him.”</p><p>“I’m not.” Jack said cooly. “Now let’s go.  I have an X-Ray machine in my lab.  I need to see if your ribs are indeed broken and you need to lay down.”</p><p>“Jack…” </p><p>“Edward!” Jack snapped. “I am done talking about this.  I came here to do one thing, and now that it’s done, I have far more important things that need my attention.  I am not talking about my father anymore today, and you will respect that.”</p><p>“But Jack --”</p><p>Jack’s temper flared and he hissed, “Edward, stop.  While we are in Parsons, I am your boss and I expect that you will obey me.”</p><p>Edward’s expression soured and the next words that came out of his mouth were dripping with sarcasm, “W-whatever you say <em> Mr. Cabot </em>.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Jack replied. “Now let’s go --”</p><p>But before Jack could finish his sentence, Edward was walking back in the opposite direction.  </p><p>“Lucifer’s balls…” Jack snarled. “Where the hell are you going?”</p><p>Edward got into the elevator and he rasped, “You’re my boss Mr. Cabot.  Going into your private quarters to receive first aid is unprofessional.  I will ask Dr. Anderson or one of the other orderlies to perform an X-Ray.  There’s nothin’ you can do about broken ribs anyhow.”</p><p>Jack rolled his eyes, “Edward, don’t be --”</p><p>The doors closed as Jack said the word “ridiculous.”  The up arrow above the elevator doors illuminated the hallway in a dim, artificially gold light.</p><p>Jack backed up against the wall and let his body weight slide down the plaster and concrete as his legs gave out.  Jack hit the floor with a gentle plop and looked at his pale palms in the darkness.  He had been one button press away from killing his own father, and Jack couldn’t do it.  He couldn’t damn his entire family or himself to protect Edward’s honor.  He needed Lorenzo alive.  If he could find a way to remove the artifact from his father without hurting him, he would’ve done it.  Right?</p><p>A hollowness settled in Jack’s stomach which made him queasy.  He kept telling himself that he kept his father alive in order to learn the secrets behind the artifact in hopes that he could cure his father of his psychosis.  But deep down, he knew that was a lie.  Jack was keeping his father alive for one reason and one reason only.</p><p>He needed Lorenzo’s blood for his serum.</p><p>In exchange for immortality, Jack was leeching off of his father’s parasitic relationship with this supernatural artifact.  Jack could dress up the decision not to kill his father with all of the drapery of morality and self-righteousness, but the truth was clear.  It was the truth that he couldn’t say aloud to Edward.</p><p>When it came right down to it, Jack was nothing more than a vampire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Out of Sync (Rated T)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack and Edward hit a rough patch in their relationship.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4: Out of Sync</p><p>
  <em>You are looking east with the heaviest heart</em><br/>
<em>That I can ever recall seeing</em><br/>
<em>Time is not the answer you wanted</em><br/>
<em>But time is what you're going to get</em><br/>
<em>Have you ever seen a man burn brighter with love</em><br/>
<em>Than the man that you are looking at</em><br/>
<em>The answer is no, no, no</em><br/>
<em>The answer is no</em><br/>
<em>No, no, it's no</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Love, Come Save Me” by Right Away, Great Captain!</em>
</p><p>July 2077</p><p>Edward heard the front door open and slam closed. Heavy staggering steps made the floorboards creak above his head. The footsteps didn’t sound like either of the women, so he assumed that Jack was home from Parsons or from whatever contract that the U.S. government, or Corvega, or Robco had him doing.</p><p>He sighed and turned back to the weapons that he was cleaning. The world was starting to buckle beneath the stress of the Anchorage conflict. Protests were happening nearly every day. Riots and terroristic activity was becoming more commonplace and the Boston PD was already spread thin to deal with these issues in a timely manner, so vigilante justice would sometimes intervene, but that “justice” was often more violent and damaging than the petty arson or vandalism that the terrorists committed.</p><p>Edward tried to convince the Cabot family to stay home -- especially Emogene and Wilhelmina -- but the ladies wouldn’t listen to him. Richard had proposed to Emogene on the 4th of July in the middle of the fireworks celebration that they had down at the harbor, and now both women were coming and going with all sorts of wedding accoutrement which had put Jack in a dour mood and kept him out of the house. It had been three weeks since Edward had seen Jack.</p><p>Ever since the fiasco with Lorenzo, Jack had been distant and cool towards him. Edward tried to tell himself that it was just Jack being his usual stubborn self and that he’d eventually come around, but they hadn’t spent more than fifteen minutes together in the same room since that day and … dammit ... it bothered him. Every time that Edward tried to initiate a conversation with Jack that wasn’t about the house, his tasks, or whatever the family needed, he’d run from the room like a spooked rabbit. It was infuriating. Hell, it was hurtful! So much so that Edward was starting to wonder if dealing with the family’s drama and bullshit was worth it anymore. The three of them were so out of touch with the world that sometimes Edward felt like the only one who had his head screwed on right.</p><p>The sound of shattering glass jolted him out of his fuming thoughts. Something heavy hit the floor and Jack cried out in pain.</p><p>“Jack!?”</p><p>Edward raced up the wooden steps and went through the first floor hallway, took a left, and came out into the foyer. The first thing that he saw was Jack’s black dress shoes. He had kicked them off in a hurry which sent mud and dirt all over the entryway rug. That was unlike Jack. The man was neat to a fault.</p><p>“Jack, are you okay?”</p><p>“Y-yes. I-I’m fine. Just don’t come in here.” He replied.</p><p>There was something about his voice that sounded off. It sounded weathered, a little deeper or huskier. His voice, for a lack of a better word, just sounded old.</p><p>“I heard something break and fall to the floor. Are you hurt?”</p><p>Edward walked into the parlor and noticed that the end table near Wilemena’s favorite reading chair was overturned. A crystal decanter that was once full of single malt scotch had shattered on the floor. The amber liquid pooled on the hardwood, thick like oil, and he saw Jack laying on his side with his back to him. He wore a heavy coat despite the summer heat and a plastic rain hat that Edward only saw elderly women wearing after they left the solons.</p><p>“Jack --”</p><p>He flinched away and squirmed into the tight corner between the couch and the wall.</p><p>“-- Don’t come near me!” he wheezed. “Just don’t...P-please Edward.”</p><p>Jack’s voice sounded all wrong. The timber in his voice was tight and it sounded like someone was squeezing Jack’s vocal chords like a child slowly letting air out of a balloon.</p><p>“Christ Jack, you don’t sound well. Are you sick?”</p><p>“No. Just go Edward. Please.”</p><p>Edward exhaled his irritation through his nose. He was getting real tired of Jack’s dismissal.</p><p>“At least let me help you up.” he said.</p><p>“NO!”</p><p>Jack’s shoulders heaved as a wounded sob tore from his chest. “Leave me alone, dammit. Don’t come near me. Please...Ed. You don't want to see this.”</p><p>“What the fuck is going on with you Jack?!” His voice cracked a little with emotion and he cleared his throat. “You’ve been avoiding me for almost seven weeks, and now you won’t even let me help you when you clearly need it. Why am I working for you, or dating you, if you won’t let me fucking help you!?”</p><p>There was clear regret in Jack’s voice. Regret and exhaustion. He shook his head and that’s when Edward noticed something peculiar.</p><p>The hair that stuck out beneath the slightly translucent plastic rain hat was pure white -- whiter than Edward had ever seen on another person. It looked thinner too, and as he got closer to Jack, he noticed that the skin along his neck and ears was discolored with a smattering of faint, tan liver spots.</p><p>“Oh my God.” Edward breathed. “Jack…what the fuck happened?”</p><p>“Nothing...I’m fine.”</p><p>“You are not fine! You’re -- You’re --”</p><p>--“Edward, you wouldn’t understand.” --</p><p>-- “STOP TELLING ME I WON’T UNDERSTAND!” Edward shouted. “Fuckin’- A, Jack! Just talk to me. What the fuck is going on with you?”</p><p>The scientist shook his head once more. He sighed and then he grabbed onto the couch and slowly struggled to his feet. Jack’s legs trembled and he lifted his head to look Edward in the face.</p><p>“Holy shit...” Edward breathed.</p><p>Jack’s shoulders were stooped, and his eyes were red-lined and watery. His glasses sat askew on his face. It was as though his nose couldn’t hold them anymore. Edward liked Jack’s nose, it was a strong nose like the kind he’d see on the bust of a Roman statue in the museum, but now it looked a little swollen and flatter as the skin and cartilage gave up some of its strength to time. The skin around his eyes, jawline, and neck had drooped which gave him the appearance of a slightly melted wax figurine. Deep-set wrinkles creased the corners of Jack’s eyes and along his jaw-line and his cheeks. The deepest wrinkles were on Jack’s forehead and brow and Edward realized that he had seen the conception of them each and every time Jack furrowed his brows in consternation at one thing or another. Jack wheezed. His pale lips quivered and his hands trembled with effort as he clutched the high-backed chair.</p><p>“Jack, what happened to you?” Edward asked, his voice was gentler this time and Jack heard the fear that hung in the air. God, he never wanted Edward to see him like this.</p><p>“This is the real me.” Jack whispered. “The real me without the serum.”</p><p>Edward’s eyes widened as the last piece to the puzzle finally came together in his mind. When Edward took the job seven years ago, Jack informed him of the family’s supernatural longevity as though it was just a thing that just sort of happened. He learned three years later that Jack had synthesized a serum that gave his family preternaturally long life, but that was all that he knew. A part of him didn’t want to know more. And a larger part of him actually thought that all of this was just an elaborate lie made up by an eccentric but loveable man. But now, the truth was staring him right in the face.</p><p>“I wanted to see how long I could last without the serum, but the withdrawals have made me terribly ill, and now I don’t have the strength to hold the needle straight anymore. I have arthritis in my knuckles and I can barely hold a pen let alone perform an injection. I came back here to take a dose but I couldn’t let people see me like this so I had to disguise myself.”</p><p>Edward licked his lips to wet them. His mouth was dry and any words that rose to his lips died before they could manifest. He literally didn’t know what to say. So he just settled on one question.</p><p>“So is this why you’ve been avoiding me?”</p><p>Jack gave him a baleful look.</p><p>“Edward … it’s more complicated than you think.”</p><p>He shuffled over to the armchair, put both of his hands on the arm rests, and then slowly lowered into it. The effect was surreal. Jack usually only knew two speeds: fast and faster. Even in the house, Jack was always rushing from one project to the next, but now, it looked like Jack could barely walk the length of the room. Hell, even the armchair seemed to swallow him up. Jack always looked like one missed meal would put him into the waifish category, but now he just looked unhealthily skinny.</p><p>“R-really?” Edward croaked. Damn his emotions, he thought. “Because it just seems to me that you’ve been treating me like an asshole because you didn’t want me to see you looking like an old man.”</p><p>Jack pursed his lips and he closed his eyes. The comment hurt, but it hurt because it was true.</p><p>Edward took advantage of Jack’s silence to fire off another question, “So ... how -- where the hell have you been staying these past two months? I’ve seen you at Cabot House maybe five times in the past seven weeks. At first I just thought you were keeping a low profile because of the wedding planning shit, but …”</p><p>Jack held up a hand. His gnarled fingers were curled inward and his knuckles were inflamed.</p><p>“Please Ed … enough. I’ll tell you everything“ Jack said weakly, “I’ve been staying at the Rexford Hotel. I told the receptionists that the rioting over at Bunker Hill was making me feel unsafe and that I would need to stay for an extended period. I paid for my room in weekly allotments, but then once the physical changes started to happen, I had them automatically take out the weekly rate from my account on file and explained that I was too busy working to come down to the lobby.”</p><p>“But you still came home every once and awhile.” Edward replied. “And each time you did, you were a prick to me. At first I thought I had done something wrong, but when I really thought about it, I assumed that you were being a stubborn jackass because you were trying to push me away for some reason.”</p><p>Jack winced. “You’re right. I was pushing you away.”</p><p>“But why, Jack?!” Edward exclaimed. “Did you do all of this because of vanity? Were you afraid that I’d notice that you were aging?”</p><p>Jack brushed his hand across his pants. His skin looked paper-thin and Edward had to fight the instinct to take Jack’s hand.</p><p>“Edward, what do you think will happen to us in 80 years?”</p><p>He frowned at the question. “How the hell should I know?”</p><p>“<em>Imagine</em> Edward. Please. Just humor me.”</p><p>Edward scowled. He didn’t need to be a rocket scientist to know how the math added up in terms of his own life expectancy. Unless he lived to be one of the oldest men alive at 106 years old, Edward would be long dead in 80 years.</p><p>“Okay … I guess I see your point.” he replied. “But that doesn’t make it okay for you to be a dick to me! I’m not dead right now. I don’t care if you don’t want to hear this, but I fucking care about you Jack!”</p><p>Jack looked weary. He rested his head against the chair and wetted his lips.</p><p>“I wish you wouldn’t.” he said thinly. “I can’t keep taking the best years of your life. There’s no future with me. I’m a rock in a stream and you are a leaf that’s been temporarily snagged. I need to let you go.”</p><p>“Are you kidding me!” Edward shouted. He threw his arms up in exasperation as he paced around the room. “You’re immortal Jack! I have nothing but a future with you!”</p><p>“As long as I take the serum, I will never age.” Jack said in a low reedy tone. “Don’t you understand? In a mere 30 years, you’ll start having people ask if I’m your son. In 50 years time, they’ll ask if I’m your grandson. In the past, my immortality didn’t matter. I didn’t care about anyone enough to even consider that my immortality could become a problem down the road. But now, I see you and I know that I am taking the best years of your life because I’m a selfish asshole.”</p><p>“Jack, that’s not --”</p><p>“-- Why do you even want me Edward?” Jack snapped. “I’m irritable and neurotic. High maintenance and reclusive. I’m a workaholic and --”</p><p>“-- And stubborn as a bloody ox and you have a tendency to throw tantrums when things don’t go your way.” Edward finished for him. “But all of that shit is offset by everything I admire about you. It sounds like you’re trying to convince yourself that you aren’t worth being loved. How long have you done this to yourself Jack? Hm? I can’t be the first person you’ve pushed away, but I know for damn sure I’m the only one with enough patience or insanity to stick around this long.”</p><p>Jack sighed in frustration, “I’m stringing you along Ed.”</p><p>“No you’re not.” Edward said. “I can deal with whatever fuckin’ midlife crisis you’re goin’ through right now, but first I need you to pull your head outta your ass and let me fuckin’ help you.”</p><p>A dry sob tore from Jack’s throat. “You shouldn’t.”</p><p>“Shouldn’t what? Help you? Care about you? Love you? Cuff you upside the fuckin’ head? Well, I do and I just might! And you can’t do shit about it.”</p><p>“I’m sorry Edward.” Jack said softly.</p><p>“For what?!” he snarled. “What are you sorry for now?!”</p><p>“For what happened at Parsons.” Jack replied. Thin tears slid down his cheeks; he bowed his head and his glasses slid down to the edge of his nose. “I should have never brought our employer-employee relationship into our personal relationship. I shouldn’t have pulled rank over you. I was hurting and I was upset at my own weakness and I pushed you away because I didn’t want you to see just how much of a shattered, selfish man that I am.”</p><p>Edward sighed. Jesus Jack looked pathetic. His own anger simmered just enough for him to stop pacing and kneel down in front of Jack. He took a hold of Jack’s hand and gingerly sandwiched it between his large, warm ones.</p><p>“You’re not shattered...and the selfishness comes and goes. I’d say stubbornness is your major flaw.” he replied.</p><p>“Edward, my father is still alive because of my selfishness.” Jack said solemnly. “A deranged serial killer escaped execution because I don’t want to face my own mortality. How is that not selfish?”</p><p>“Face your own mortality? What -- Oh?” Edward blinked several times and he cocked his head as he puzzled through what Jack had just said. “Your father? Oh...<em>OH</em>…”</p><p>“That’s why you can’t kill your father.” Edward said. “Your immortality is tied to him. That’s why you’ve been working yourself to death. It’s not just to keep Lorenzo in jail. You need him alive to keep you and your family alive.”</p><p>He nodded. “I’ve used his blood for the past two centuries as the base component for my serum. The artifact that has driven him insane is what has given him eternal life. I created the serum so I would always be there to protect the Boston people from his villainy. I’ve been doing research on the artifact and on how it has affected him which has only convinced me that the artifact has corrupted my father beyond recognition.”</p><p>“I find it hard to believe that your father has been anything other than a fuckin’ prick.”</p><p>True sorrow emerged in Jack’s voice. “He is still my father Edward. I hate him. And I love him, and in an infuriating way, I’m indebted to him. Without the serum, I wouldn’t have lived long enough to meet you.”</p><p>Edward sighed and he gently ran his thumb across Jack’s gnarled knuckles. The skin around his knuckles was dry and almost waxy. It wasn’t necessarily unpleasant but it was different.</p><p>“So this is what happens when you stop taking the serum?” Edward asked.</p><p>Jack nodded. “Going off of it for a week or two isn’t a big deal. After three weeks, I start to feel ill as the withdrawal symptoms begin. Then the aging process resumes at an advanced rate. It’s like my body is trying to make up for all of the lost time.”</p><p>“And if you stay off it long enough...will you die?” Edward asked.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Both men looked at each other for a long moment. Jack saw fear in Edward’s eyes. Fear, exhausted pain, and frustrated sorrow, and he was at fault for all of it.</p><p>“Do you <em>want</em> to die?” Edward whispered.</p><p>Jack considered the question and he shook his head. More tears sprang to his eyes and slid down his wrinkled cheeks.</p><p>“No, I don’t.” he croaked. “I am terrified of death. I don’t want to lose you, but maybe I don’t deserve you either. You’re so damn patient and good to me. And I have treated you like shit these past couple of months. And I’m so sorry for that. I’ve abused my authority to get my way, and I’ve rebuffed any and all affection that you’ve shown me. I would expect you to break up with me after witnessing all of this nonsense. Perhaps you’d run in the opposite direction and give a tell-all to tabloids about your experience working for the eccentric Jack Cabot. I wouldn’t blame you if you did.”</p><p>Edward pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers.</p><p>“Will you stop assuming that I’m gonna go and blow your story all over the fuckin’ tabloids?” he snapped. “I’m still here because I love you, ya brat! And maybe this says more about me than I’d like, but when I accept someone into my life, I am loyal to them until the bitter end. You hired me to be loyal to your family, but I am choosing to be loyal to you. I just think that you’re pushin’ me away because you don’t think you deserve love or happiness. And I also think that the shit that happened with your father made you get in touch with the more darker parts of yourself and that fuckin’ scared you. I also think that you are tryin’ to justify dying as a way to protect me, the mortal, from your burgeoning God complex. Or maybe this is a munchenhausen-esque cry for help because you know that no matter what you do, I will never leave you. Do you understand me?”</p><p>Edward expected Jack to disagree or perhaps fight back. Instead, Jack swallowed which made the drooping skin around his neck jostle a little. His breath came out in quick, ragged sobs and his lower lip quivered.</p><p>“I’m so sorry Edward.” he said. “I --”</p><p>Edward rolled his eyes, “Enough Jack. I forgive you. Let’s end this stupid fight. Okay?”</p><p>Jack nodded.</p><p>He didn’t expect the kiss. He trembled when Edward’s lips met his own. His lips were warm and smooth. And when Edward pulled away, he ran his thumb beneath his eyes to wipe the tears away. They looked at each other. Edward was breathing hard. Jack smelled his cologne -- the sandalwood and eucalyptus notes -- and he felt his desire stir in his core. Edward swallowed and he moved to kiss Jack again. He received it. He fell into it. He tasted Edward’s anger, relief, and love in this kiss, but before Edward could get carried away, he placed a hand on his chest and gently pushed him away.</p><p>Even Jack’s touch was frail. It was as though he had no strength left in his entire body. The sight broke his heart.</p><p>“I love you Ed. But we can’t get carried away.” Jack murmured. “I barely have enough strength to stand, let alone do other things. If you could help me with the serum, I should be back to my usual self tomorrow.”</p><p>“Where is your serum?”</p><p>“It’s in the floor safe behind me. That’s what you heard when I came in. I walked all the way from the Rexford Hotel to here. It damn near took all the strength that I had not to pass out from physical exhaustion. I rushed to grab it, but I misjudged the distance and tripped over the damn end table which knocked over the good liquor.”</p><p>Edward looked behind Jack’s chair and saw the corner of a floor safe peeking out from beneath the alcohol-stained ornate area rug.</p><p>“What’s the combination?”</p><p>“24-11-49.”</p><p>Edward raised his eyebrows, “That’s weird. If you switch the first two numbers around, then the combination would be my birthdate.”</p><p>Jack smirked, “I had the company who made the safe make the combination that way. I figured Emogene would guess that I’d use your birthdate, but she’s become quite the American snob and I don’t think she’d realize that America is the only country that writes their dates in the month-day-and year format, thus making her assumption of the code incorrect.”</p><p>“God bless America I guess.” Edward muttered under his breath as he pulled back the damp carpet, spun the dial, and pulled the lever.</p><p>The safe swung open and Edward reached down into the black box and withdrew a sterile syringe that was still in its medical packaging and one vial filled with vibrant green liquid. He closed the safe, kicked the rug back over the top of it (while making a mental note to shampoo the rug later) and returned to Jack’s side.</p><p>Jack slowly unbuttoned his shirt and exposed his left shoulder. Edward opened the syringe, uncapped the needle and carefully inserted the needle into the plastic top in the vial.</p><p>“Slowly draw the plunger until the serum is in the syringe.” Jack instructed.</p><p>Edward did and then he set the empty serum vial on the end table. The needle was long -- too long -- and just looking at it made Edward’s stomach churn a little - but Jack just continued on with his instructions.</p><p>“Now you need to stretch my skin with your forefinger and thumb.” Jack said. “Then you will inject the needle at a 90 degree angle into my deltoid muscle. Aim for about three finger widths below my shoulder bone.”</p><p>Edward grimaced. “Okay...I’m sorry if I hurt you.”</p><p>“It’s alright.” Jack replied. “Just get on with it.”</p><p>Edward did as instructed. He gently stretched the thin skin on Jack’s shoulder and slowly inserted the needle into his flesh. Neither man made a sound. Edward dispensed the plunger and Jack’s mouth fell slack. His head lolled back and he softly groaned.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, it's just that after a while, I forget how good it feels.”</p><p>“The serum?”</p><p>“Mmmhm. I don’t know how to explain it. It’s like the first rush of strength after you’ve been sick for days. I already feel better.”</p><p>Edward capped the syringe and swiped the empty container. “You don’t look much different.”</p><p>“Just give it time. By tomorrow I should be back to normal.”</p><p>“Do you want help getting to your room? If the ladies get home, they’re gonna have a few questions.”</p><p>Jack groaned, “Yes, you’re right.”</p><p>He gingerly scooted towards the edge of his armchair, paused for a moment to gather strength, and he pushed himself to his feet. Edward moved in front of Jack to catch him should his legs give out or should he trip, but it wasn’t necessary.</p><p>Jack stood up straight and he rolled his shoulders a few times.. He flexed his fingers and rubbed his sore knuckles, and then he hopped in place a couple of times testing his balance and strength and found them both to be much improved.</p><p>“Would you walk with me anyways?”</p><p>Edward nodded.</p><p>Jack went first up the staircase. He held onto the mahogany handrail and he took his time. He moved slowly and deliberately and if Edward was frustrated with his tortoise-like pace, he didn’t say anything.</p><p>When they reached the second floor landing, Jack gave himself a moment to catch his breath. He couldn’t wait to have his strength and endurance back. He ran up these stairs at least fifteen or twenty times a day, but now, one trip up made him winded and fatigued.</p><p>“Just take small steps. No need to rush.” Edward said and he held out his hand to give Jack extra support.</p><p>“This is all highly undignified.” Jack glowered. But he took Edward’s hand nonetheless.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Edward smirked. “You’ll be paying me back in seventy years. I am going to be the most crotchety old man you’ve ever met. And when you get mad, I’m gonna remind you of this day.”</p><p>Edward led Jack down the long hallway to the second room on the left. He opened the door for Jack and led him over to the bed. Edward began unbuttoning Jack’s shirt but he caught the younger man’s hands before he reached the last button.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Jack asked.</p><p>“Helping you get undressed.” Edward said. “You don’t want to sleep in your clothes, do you? And I’m afraid you might break a hip or something if I were to leave you alone.”</p><p>Jack sighed, “Edward … the rest of me is just as disgusting as the parts you can already see. You don’t want to see this.” He gestured at himself.</p><p>Edward rolled his eyes. “Looks aren’t everything Jack.”</p><p>“Have you ever seen a naked old man?”</p><p>“Yes.” Edward replied in a huff. “I'm not a twelve year old boy giggling at his granddad's saggy nuts. Nakedness doesn’t bother me Jack. I told you before. I’ve seen a lot of fucked up stuff in my life and you naked -- even now -- doesn’t even make the top 200 list of disgusting things. You forget that I was a boxer. I’ve seen all sorts of men naked: fat, skinny, buff, old, young, it doesn’t matter! A human body is just a body.”</p><p>Jack sighed and unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way and then he took it off. His body hair was silver and fine, almost downy, and Edward saw his ribs each time he breathed. He looked so fragile.</p><p>“Sit on the bed and take off your pants.” Edward said. “Where’s your pajamas?”</p><p>“Top left drawer in the dresser.” he replied.</p><p>Edward heard the clink of Jack’s belt buckle and then he heard fabric rustling as he grabbed a pair of striped pajamas. The fabric was made out of cotton and not silk which made Edward smile. Jack was probably the wealthiest man in Boston but his tastes were simple. He appreciated that.</p><p>Jack sat naked on the bed. His hands were resting over his manhood and he looked like he wanted to melt into the floor.</p><p>Edward deliberately fixed his eyes on Jack’s face as he helped him get dressed. It didn’t matter that Edward was already well acquainted with Jack’s naked body by now. Old or young, Edward still found Jack desirable because he loved the man -- the whole man -- and not just his body. He just wished that Jack could see that. Jack held onto Edward’s shoulder for balance as he stepped into his pajama pants and he allowed Edward to help him button his top. The pain in his knuckles had lessened but it would take a few hours for Jack to experience pain-free movement.</p><p>“There. You’re all set.” Edward said.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Jack pulled back the covers and climbed into bed.</p><p>Edward cleared his throat. “Well -- uh -- rest well. I’ll be downstairs finishing up some things.”</p><p>He turned to leave but Jack’s voice stopped him.</p><p>“Please don’t go.”</p><p>Edward looked back at him and saw that Jack had turned down the covers on the other side of the bed.</p><p>“I’ve missed sleeping next to you.”</p><p>“What about your mom and sister?”</p><p>Jack shrugged, “They already know about us. This is my house too and I’m tired of tiptoeing around the place. Lying next to each other, fully clothed, is not improper. Entire families used to share the same bed.</p><p>Edward took off his shoes and set them near the open side of the bed. Then he slid in next to Jack and gathered him into his arms. Edward’s chest was fit to burst. He had missed this. He missed holding Jack, touching him, feeling skin-to-skin contact, and the warmth of his body against his own. He was still hurt by Jack’s actions, but it was a pain that Edward knew would heal; he was just happy that Jack wasn’t pushing him away.</p><p>“Um … Edward?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“You -- ah -- you’re … digging into my hip.”</p><p>“Huh? Oh!”</p><p>“Sorry.” he murmured and he adjusted himself.</p><p>Jack looked at him. “Are you attracted to me when I’m like this?”</p><p>Edward’s cheeks turned pink, “I’m attracted to you. What you look like is secondary. But I wouldn’t say no if you were up for it.”</p><p>Now Jack was blushing. “Ah -- that … unfortunately is not going to happen right now. You would probably break me.”</p><p>Edward nuzzled against his neck. His breath was warm and it tickled Jack’s ear.</p><p>“I know how to be very gentle.”</p><p>Jack shivered and his stomach clenched.</p><p>“I’m sure you do,” he replied. “Unfortunately, I can’t … rise to the occasion. Not right now at least.”</p><p>“Then maybe I’ll treat all of this cuddling as foreplay until you tell me you’re ready.”</p><p>Jack swallowed audibly. He cleared his throat and he suddenly felt far too warm.</p><p>Just then, the front door shut and they heard Wilimena and Emogene cooing over some sort of wedding bobble.</p><p>“I should go.” Edward said. “Duty calls.”</p><p>Jack rolled towards him and he kissed Edward. “Come see me tomorrow morning. I should be back to normal by then. Let me take you out on a date.”</p><p>“Alright.” Edward grinned. “See you tomorrow, old man.”</p><p>Jack glared at Edward. “That better not be a pet name.”</p><p>“You know it is.”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“Yep!” Edward grinned. “Good-night.”</p><p>The door softly closed and Jack rolled onto his back and tucked his arm behind his head. Most of the aches and pains in his body had finally died down and he’d soon feel the rest of the changes happen all at once. Aging backwards was a helluva feeling. The process could be uncomfortable, but otherwise, it was just plain freaky. It was a good thing that Edward wouldn’t see the process as it happened. It was better this way.</p><p>However, as Jack closed his eyes, he thought about all of those lonely nights that he spent in his room at the Rexford. He thought about Edward every single day. He thought about the ways that he was hurting him. And the irony was that by pushing Edward away to protect him from Jack’s messiness, he was actually hurting Edward instead. He couldn’t do that. He couldn’t hurt Edward any longer.</p><p>“Never again.” he murmured to himself as he fell asleep. “Never again.”</p>
<hr/><p>Jack awoke the next morning feeling like he had been hit by a bus. His entire body ached and he felt terribly dehydrated. He rolled out of bed and pulled on his robe before shuffling to the bathroom. He looked at his hands and was relieved to find that they were back to normal. The pale skin around his knuckles was supple and healthy. He touched his face and smooth skin along with a little bit of stubble met his palm, and when he ran his hand down to his throat, he no longer felt sagging folds of flesh that drooped down from his jowls.</p><p>He went to the toilet and then Jack took a hot shower and checked over his body to make sure things were back to normal. His legs still trembled slightly when he stood, but the meager muscle mass in his legs, shoulders, and arms had returned.</p><p>After showering, Jack dressed himself and towel-dried his hair. Then he combed it, poured some hair tonic into his palm, and styled his hair just like he did every day. He didn’t look at himself in the mirror any more than he had to. He couldn’t meet his own gaze. He was too ashamed.</p><p>There was a soft knock on his bedroom door and Jack froze. He already knew who was on the other side of the door.</p><p>“Jack...you up?”.</p><p>“Yeah … just a moment.”</p><p>He unlocked the bedroom door and opened it. Edward looked at Jack and his brows furrowed for just a moment as he took in Jack’s youthful appearance.</p><p>“You -- you’re …”</p><p>“I told you. I’d be back to normal by the morning.” Jack murmured. “Come in.”</p><p>Edward did and he shut the door behind him. He set the comb down on the dresser and turned to face Edward.</p><p>“Edward, I’m sorry you had to see that last night.”</p><p>God, he felt like a schoolboy again. His head was bowed low and his face flushed. His throat constricted and he wanted to be anywhere else but here. He wanted a hole to just swallow him up.</p><p>“I’m also sorry that --”</p><p>“-- Look at me Jack.” Edward interrupted.</p><p>Jack hesitated but he did. Edward’s eyes glimmered. The natural morning light streaming in from the bedroom gilded his face in pale yellow. His blue eyes -- deep, dark, and tinged with grey -- looked back at him with loving rebuke.</p><p>“Don’t ever do that to me again.” he said softly. “You know that I don’t deserve it. Any of it.”</p><p>Edward’s voice didn’t change in pitch. He didn’t sniffle, flinch, or look outwardly grieved, but Jack knew that still waters ran deep with Edward.</p><p>“I won’t. I promise.”</p><p>“And just talk to me next time. Tell me what’s going on with you. I think I’ve proven myself over these seven years. You can trust me with anything Jack. I’m serious.”</p><p>Jack clenched his jaw and he gave Edward a suffering look. “Trust is hard for me … but I’ll do my best, okay? I’m sorry Ed. I love you.”</p><p>“I accept your apology and I love you too.” he replied.</p><p>And just like that, Jack felt a little lighter. He didn’t feel any less rotten over what had transpired, but he did feel like he could redeem himself. It might take a while, but he’d show Edward just as much dedication that he showed him.</p><p>Jack stepped towards Edward and hugged him. He was warm and solid and he buried his face into Edward’s chest. A sob escaped and his shoulders heaved until Edward steadied him with a gentle hand. He didn’t say anything; neither of them needed to. Everything they had to say to each other was communicated through that single touch.</p><p>“So about this date?” Edward asked. “What did you have in mind? If it’s in Boston, I know we have to keep a low profile and all.”</p><p>Jack smiled, “I still have a fair bit of my things at the Rexford. And our date is more like a proposition.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>Jack stepped away from Edward and he rubbed his hands together. “With the way our world is right now, I’m anticipating that things in this country are going to get worse before they get better. I was thinking about moving into Parsons full-time. Mother and Emogene don’t like to spend a lot of time there and we have an entire family-sized suite two floors above my father’s cell. I commissioned private contractors from the CIT to outfit the floor with all of the modern amenities. It’s similar to the bunkers they’ve built for their faculty. I never bothered staying there before because the place can be lonely. But with you there …”</p><p>Edward’s eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. “Jack are you asking me to move in with you?”</p><p>Jack flushed. “N-not necessarily but if you want to...just know that the offer is open and --”</p><p>Edward laughed and he lifted Jack up and kissed him.</p><p>“This is pretty serious Jack. Are you sure?”</p><p>He nodded, “As long as you’re sure.”</p><p>“So us living together. That’s a big step.” Edward mused.</p><p>“You can say ‘no.’” Jack said. “This is completely your choice.”</p><p>“What happened to the whole being afraid of taking the best years of my life?”</p><p>Jack bit his upper lip and his face grew serious, “I realized that I can’t take what is freely given to me. I just hope that one day I’ll be worthy of such a generous gift.”</p><p>Edward shook his head and he firmly kissed him.</p><p>“I’ll let you know the answer in eighty years.” he replied.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Future We Can Hope For (Rated M+)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Edward asks Jack an important question.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's all of the fluff and feels that I can cram into one chapter.  Thank you for reviewing, leaving kudos, and reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5: The Future We Can Hope For (Rated M)</p><p>
  <em>He'll build a little home</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Just meant for two</em>
  <br/>
  <em>From which I'll never roam</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Who would, would you?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And so all else above</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm waiting for the man I love</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The Man I Love” by Ella Fitzgerald</em>
</p><p>September 2077</p><p>Jack Cabot entered through the hydraulic doors that led to his personal residence in the sub basement at Parsons and smelled something divine coming from the kitchen.  </p><p>Edward stood next to the oven.  Today was his day off and he was wearing casual clothes: blue jeans and a black t-shirt.  His bare forearms, face, and neck were suntanned from training the new security guards which gave him a bronzed look that Jack found incredibly attractive.  He turned to the door when he heard Jack come in.  He smiled and his face lit up.</p><p>“Hello honey.  How was work?” </p><p>Edward’s voice was deep and masculine and when combined with a lovably cliched line like that, Jack couldn’t help but swoon a little.</p><p>“Work was fine.  I spent the morning synthesizing more of the serum to stockpile.  Then I worked on a couple of projects for General Atomics Galleria.” Jack replied. “We agreed to a barter that they’d supply Parsons with ten more Protectron units and five more Miss Nanny models in case Parsons had to fully lock down.”</p><p>Jack took off his doctor’s coat and hung it on the coat rack near the door.  Then he loosened his tie and rolled his stiff neck and shoulders.  He felt Edward’s strong, warm hands grab either side of his neck and firmly squeeze and knead the knots that had collected there.</p><p>“And I imagine that you skipped breakfast and worked right through lunch again.” Edward rumbled.</p><p>Jack flushed.  He woke up early that morning and had his morning coffee.  Edward was still asleep and Jack didn’t want to wake him on his day off.  He made a mental note to grab a quick breakfast when the low-security patients received their own breakfasts, but time ran away with him once again.  Before he knew it, the clock on the wall read 4:15pm and his body was begging for him to stop.</p><p>“I might’ve overlooked a couple of things.” he admitted. </p><p>Edward’s firm massage ended and he took Jack by the shoulders and steered him to the lab table that they often used as a kitchen table (after sanitizing the surfaces of course).  He made Jack sit down and then he returned to the stove and withdrew two pans.  One smelled of garlic and butter; Jack’s stomach audibly rumbled.  The other pan looked to be some sort of pie.  Edward served them both sizable helpings of the food and brought the plates to the table.</p><p>The pie turned out to be a vegetable pot pie.  Peas, carrots, and corn spilled out amid delicious gravy and mingled with the other dish: a crispy potato, onion, and rhubarb hash.  Jack’s mouth salivated and his appetite came back with a vengeance.  He spooned up some of the gravy and vegetables and popped them into his mouth.  The gravy was rich and salty and so so hot.  Uncomfortably hot and Jack felt tears well up in his eyes as he fanned the fire that had erupted in his mouth with his hands.</p><p>“Jesus, let it cool down first.” Edward chastised with a good-natured smirk.</p><p>He passed Jack a can of purified water which he drank greedily.  The water had a slight chemical taste as a result of the purification process.  Edward and Jack were forcing themselves to drink from the canned water now rather than water from the tap so they could get used to the taste. Additionally, they had started stockpiling canned goods in August when the rumor of a nuclear strike seemed more like a promise than an idle threat.  Maybe they were being overly cautious, but Edward was a pragmatist and Jack had enough insider knowledge to know that what they were doing was smart.  </p><p>Once Jack’s mouth stopped burning, he took the pepper from the table and added some to the potatoes.  Edward sat across from him and produced two wine glasses and a bottle of off-dry red wine.  </p><p>“Wine?  Well now, are we celebrating something that I’m unaware of?” </p><p>Edward shrugged.  Jack caught the hint of a coy smile that turned up the corners of Edward’s lips.</p><p>“We might be celebrating something.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>Edward’s infuriatingly good poker face was back.  “But it’s sort of a surprise...for after dinner.”</p><p>He set the bottle between them and took his own seat across from Jack.  Edward rested his left hand on the table as he added a little pepper and salt to the potatoes.  </p><p>Despite their humble locations, the lab table was set with the same care that he took when he prepared food at the Cabot House.  Jack looked at the rustic feast that sat before them and he felt flushed with gratitude.  Edward had used his day off to cook dinner for them both.  He didn’t have to do that.  Jack was an adult who could fend for himself.  It wasn’t Edward’s responsibility (at least while he was off the clock) to take care of Jack.  But he did anyway.  </p><p>Jack took Edward’s hand in his and laced their fingers together so their palms met.</p><p>“Thank you for making dinner Edward.” Jack said. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”</p><p>“Starve probably.” Edward grinned.</p><p>Jack chuckled but the sound was a little sad.   “Yeah, you’re probably right.”</p><p>Edward frowned and focused on Jack.</p><p>“Hey now … what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing’s wrong Edward.” And Jack actually meant that.  He smiled and squeezed Edward’s hand again.  “I’m just touched by this gesture.  That’s all.  I don’t thank you enough.  I’ve been so consumed by work and by my own family’s drama that I just worry that I don’t give you the gratitude that you deserve.”</p><p>Edward shook his head. “Jack I don’t do this for the gratitude, although I do appreciate it; I do this for you … for us.  You work tirelessly for your family.  It pisses me off that your mother and sister don’t give you the credit that you deserve.  They’ve put an unreasonable amount of pressure on you, so I want to help you out in any way that I can.”</p><p>Jack had to take a sip of his wine to hide his quivering bottom lip.  Nevertheless, a tear still escaped and it slid down his cheek.</p><p>Edward cleared his throat and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “Okay now...no crying at the dinner table otherwise you’ll get me to cry.  No need to go salting the food with our tears, okay?”</p><p>Jack smirked at the absurdity.  “The food is delicious Ed.”</p><p>“Glad to hear it.” Edward took his wine glass and raised it towards Jack. “To us.  Happy Anniversary.”</p><p>“Anniversary?”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s September 1st.  We’ve been together for nine months.”</p><p>Jack flushed again as his glass touched the other. “Christ Ed … I forgot that it’s already been that long...”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it.  I don’t usually care about these types of things, but today just felt special I guess.” Edward said as he speared a few tender potatoes and popped them into his mouth.  He chewed and swallowed before speaking again. “So, tell me about your day.”</p><p>While they ate, Jack told Edward all about the frustrating conversation that he had with the General Manager of the General Atomics Galleria.  Edward listened attentively and refilled their wine glasses when they ran low.  The story was actually quite funny.  The General Manager that Jack had talked to turned out to be a Mister Gutsy with advanced AI, but the barter agreement that Jack wanted to initiate sent the poor robot into a meltdown and he had to be deactivated.</p><p>“You’d think the engineers over there would know better than to push a robot’s AI beyond its capacity.” Jack sniffed. “Thankfully, the facility’s Director picked up the other line and we were able to finalize our agreement.  But still, if they aren’t careful, they’re about to have a homicidal robot on their hands.”</p><p>Edward was glad that Jack was monopolizing most of the conversation.  Listening to Jack gave him time to muster up the courage for something big.  He wasn’t sure how Jack would react.  Neither of them had really talked about their relationship in more concrete terms with regards to the future.  Hell, nine months of dating was rushing things a bit but Edward knew they didn’t really have the luxury of time -- at least not if the recent radio and news reports were to be believed.</p><p>He watched Jack gesture with his fork, no longer listening but still madly and hopelessly in love with the man in front of him.  Jack’s passionate, dark eyes glinted beneath his glasses and Edward would’ve paid a significant sum to get a peek into what went through the man’s brain on an average day.  Was it always operating like a computer -- doing idle calculations in the background until it’s full power was needed -- or was it more like an oncoming storm where Jack’s brilliance manifested itself like flashes of lightning?</p><p>“Edward are you listening?”</p><p>“Huh?” He jolted out of his daydream and fell back into reality. “Oh, um, sorry Jack.  My mind was elsewhere.”</p><p>Dinner was finished although Edward barely remembered eating any of it.  Jack got up to grab their plates but Edward grabbed his arm.</p><p>“Wait Jack.”</p><p>There was tension in how Edward touched him.  Jack felt it jolt up his arm like an electric current and he looked into Edward’s face.  His expression was troubled. </p><p>“Edward, what’s wrong?” </p><p>His blue eyes slowly scanned up to look at Jack.  He licked his lips and Jack noticed the sweat that beaded at his temples.  His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed nervously and then he cleared his throat.</p><p>“Sit down Jack.  I want to tell you something.”</p><p>Jack’s heart plummeted.  Good news rarely came after a statement like that.</p><p>“Okay.” he said and he sat back down in his chair. “Go ahead.  I’m listening.”</p><p>Edward sighed. “Something’s been on my mind for awhile.  The news reports have got me thinking if things are as bad as they say in Alaska, and if China follows through on their threats, I’m afraid that we -- that none of us -- have much time left at all.  I know you can’t tell me the things you’ve learned from your connections or the stuff you’ve overheard because you’re still technically working for the government and they take shit like that pretty seriously, but can you at least tell me one thing?  Will the bombs fall soon?”</p><p>Jack bowed his head.  This wasn’t a topic for polite or pleasant conversation, but then again, this was Edward.  He deserved to know.  He was the one who started stockpiling the food, guns, and ammunition before Jack could drop not-so-subtle hints about doing so.  This wasn’t just a request from one of Jack’s vapid socialite acquaintances looking for juicy gossip.  This was real and Edward deserved to know the truth. </p><p>“The timeline they’ve given the military is that it will happen within a month and a half, possibly even three weeks.”</p><p>Edward let out a long exhale. “Does your family know about this?”</p><p>“I told them two days ago.” Jack replied. “Emogene heard similar rumors from Richard’s connections in the US Government.  She and Mother are making plans just like us.  There’s a panic room in our sub basement.  Most of the Boston elite have similar rooms in their own houses.  I told Mom that she should come to Parsons with Emogene and we can sell the house.  If Boston gets bombed, it will be the city proper that will be the target.  We wouldn’t be hit as badly all the way out here, but the women are stubborn, which I understand I suppose.  It’s our home...it’s been our home for two centuries.”</p><p>Jack swallowed and he glanced up at Edward who looked slightly ill.  His right hand was in his side pocket and he was fidgeting with something small -- a coin perhaps or a pocket knife.</p><p>“Edward, if you have any family or loved ones in Boston, maybe you should take another day off tomorrow and visit them.  If it’s possible for them, they should leave Boston altogether.  Go someplace not as populated -- maybe up the coast or take a road trip out west.”</p><p>Edward shook his head, “My Ma won’t listen to me, and she’s too much of an addict for me to know if she actually hears what I’m sayin or if she thinks I’m another hallucination.  I don’t know my father and I don’t have brothers or sisters.  Any friends I have are the type that jump in and outta your life at random.  The only person that I care about is right in front of me.”</p><p>Jack sighed, “Ed that’s …” He cleared the lump that was forming in his throat and he sighed. “I’m sorry that life’s been so hard for you.  Sometimes I wonder why you even put up with me and my family.”</p><p>Edward got up and he finished his wine in one undignified gulp.  He drank it down like he was drinking liquid courage.  Yet even standing, the man looked like he was uncomfortable in his own skin.</p><p>“Ed, are you sure you’re okay?  You look -- I don’t know -- like you’re upset about something.  Talk to me.  If it’s something I did, I’m sure --”</p><p>Edward bent down and kissed Jack.  He tasted wine and salt and that’s when Jack realized that Edward was crying.  He broke away and rested his forehead against Jack’s without letting go.</p><p>“You didn’t do anything wrong Jack.  Far from it.  I want to say somethin’ to you, but I’m having a hard time getting the words out.”</p><p>Jack cocked his head and he cupped Edward’s cheek.  His skin was warm and a little scratchy from fresh stubble.  His blue eyes were deep and soulful like twin sapphires and Jack couldn’t look away.  Edward pressed something into his left hand and he knelt in front of Jack so his knees were pressed up against Edward’s chest.  Jack frowned and he looked at the black box that Edward gave him.  His mind went blank.  He forgot how to breathe.  He didn’t think.  All he did was open the box and stare at the objects inside.</p><p>Two individual gold bands sat in the ring holder.  There wasn’t anything engraved on the outside or the inside.  The bands were thick and the style was simple. </p><p>He looked at Edward again and his eyes were red-rimmed as fresh tears slid down his cheeks.</p><p>“Jack,” he rasped. “I don’t know what the future holds for any of us.  I don’t know how long we have left on this Earth, and I don’t know what the world will be like next year, or ten years from now, or if we’ll even have an Earth at that point.  We’ve only been together for nine months, but I’ve known you for seven years.  And I do know that I want to spend whatever time that I have left with you as your husband.  I love you Jack.  I would like to marry you, if you’ll have me.”</p><p>“Edward…”</p><p>He shook his head, “I know what we’re doin’ isn’t legal, but we don’t have to tell anyone.  I don’t need the legal shit that goes with marriage.  I don’t care about your money.  You own your own medical practice and so I’d be able to be with you if you were to get sick, God forbid.  I don’t want children and neither do you, so all of the drama related to that is taken care of.  And the rest, we’ll just deal with as it comes. I want to marry you because I love you -- no matter if it is legal or not.  So what d’you say?”</p><p>Jack took out the rings and slid the smaller of the two on his right ring finger.  He took Edward’s large hand into his and slid the second ring on.  They both fit perfectly and Jack felt like his heart could burst.  He was in awe, he felt nervous, excited, scared, moved, and grateful all at once.  He couldn’t accurately articulate what he wanted to say, so instead, he slid off the chair and straddled Edward’s lap.</p><p>“I will absolutely marry you Edward.”</p><p>Jack wiped away Edward’s tears with the pads of his thumbs and he kissed his boyfriend … no fiancé … with all the love that he could muster.  Their kiss was slow and sensual.  Jack swept his tongue through Edward’s mouth tasting the wine, their dinner, and something sweeter and uniquely Edward.  The larger man groaned, a lusty sound that came from low in his throat, and he stood up from his knees while still holding Jack in his arms.</p><p>“So is this what we are celebrating?” Jack asked.</p><p>Edward beamed and he gathered Jack up against him and held him tightly. “I was hoping we’d be celebrating this, but I didn’t want to get my hopes up in case you said no.”</p><p>“How long have you been planning this?”</p><p>He smiled and rested his chin on Jack’s head. “Ever since our first night together.  I’ve been with many people -- it’s not something that I’m ashamed of -- but after that night, I realized that not one of those past lovers could ever hold a candle to you.  You are special to me Jack, and if we lived in a different world, I’d much rather wait a while but time is a luxury that we don’t have.”</p><p>Edward ran his hand up alongside Jack’s cheek.  His hot tears dripped onto his chin as he carded his fingers through his hair, lovingly mussing Jack’s perfectly-gelled side part. Jack kissed him harder and Edward met his affection with his adrenaline-fueled passion. </p><p>He rolled over and held Jack beneath him.  The smaller man shivered in delight when he felt Edward’s solid weight press on him.  He hooked his legs around Edward’s hips and rolled his hips upward in search of sweet friction.</p><p>Edward chuckled and he broke their kiss, “Mmm.  You’re needy.”</p><p>“Yes.” Jack said. “Please Ed.  I want you.”</p><p>“And you’ll have me soon.  I need to put dinner away first.”</p><p>Jack whined, “You can leave that for later.”</p><p>Edward tutted, “Why put off for tomorrow what you can do now?”</p><p>“Because I want you to do me!  NOW!” Jack exclaimed.</p><p>Edward loved when Jack got frazzled like this.  The man was typically a bit overly wound, but when it came to intimacy, Edward loved teasing Jack by making him wait for just a bit.  Jack was all about rushing headlong into sex -- and Edward loved how their frantic passions fed into each other -- but there was something to be said about a slow burn, too.  </p><p>“Go take a shower.” Edward said.  His tone was stern but not unkind.  “And by the time you are done, the kitchen will be clean and then I can fully enjoy you.”</p><p>Edward got to his feet and offered Jack a hand.  He accepted it, and Edward pulled him up off the floor and then steered him into the bedroom and to the small bathroom.  Edward left him there and within a couple of minutes he heard the faucet running in the kitchen.  </p><p>Jack quickly undressed.  He folded his slacks over a wire hanger and draped his button down over the top of it.  Then he hung his clothes on a wire shelf so the heat from the shower could steam out some of the wrinkles.  He set his glasses on the bathroom sink and stepped into the shower. </p><p>He thought about what Edward had said as he washed himself: I don’t know what the future holds for any of us.</p><p>The future.</p><p>If they lived through whatever was to come, that still didn’t solve one huge problem down the road.  A problem that involved Edward.</p><p>The serum that he synthesized from his father’s blood halted the aging process but it also gave them immunity to disease and radiation.  If the bombs fell, and if Jack didn’t die in the blast, then he would still live for another two and a half centuries before he’d need to synthesize more.  But Edward … if Edward survived the blast then he’d have about a half century of life expectancy before …</p><p>Jack swallowed.  Just the thought of Edward dying was enough to bring him to tears.  No.  he couldn’t think like this.  This was why he prefered to live in the present, in the here and now.  There were too many unknowns when considering the future.</p><p>He thoroughly cleaned himself, scrubbing his skin until it turned a little pink from the effort, and then he shut the water off.  He grabbed the towel that was hanging on the hook outside of the shower and dried his hair.  The bathroom was foggy and the bathroom mirror had misted over.  He used a corner of the towel to clean his glasses before putting them back on, and then he wrapped the towel around his waist.</p><p>Edward was lying on the bed.  His back was propped up with pillows and he was reading <em>In Cold Blood.</em>  He was on a true crime kick ever since the Eddie Winters case made headlines last month.</p><p>“I forget that you take long showers.” Edward remarked as he dog-eared the page he was on and closed the book.</p><p>Jack looked befuddled for a moment until he noticed the alarm clock on their nightstand.  He had been in the shower for almost forty minutes.</p><p>“Sorry..” he replied. “I guess I got lost in thought.”</p><p>Edward got off the bed.  He had changed into dark navy athletic pants and an undershirt which clung to his body like a second skin.  </p><p>“What were you thinkin’ about this time?” </p><p>Jack watched as the other man walked nonchalantly around the room lighting an assortment of candles.  The soft golden light soothed Jack’s anxiety but it didn’t completely remove it.</p><p>“What’s on your mind Jack?” Edward asked. </p><p>“The future.” he replied a little hollowly.</p><p>Edward smiled, “The doom and gloom of the future or like ‘us’ and the future?”</p><p>“Both.”</p><p>Jack walked over to his side of the bed and turned down the covers.  His pajamas were neatly folded and tucked beneath his pillow, but as he reached for them, Edward grabbed his hands and drew him so his back was resting against his chest.</p><p>“Talk to me Jack.  You look worried.  What’s on your mind?”</p><p>Jack tried to formulate a coherent sentence but it was awfully difficult when Edward’s hot breath caressed the nape of his neck as his tongue ran up along his pulse point to tickle along his ear lobe.</p><p>“Nothing…It can wait ‘til later.” Jack breathed. “Oh … Ed.”</p><p>Edward rumbled in his chest and his voice carried a sing-song lilt, “Well if you’re sure.”</p><p>Jack pressed him back against Edward’s chest and rolled his hips so he could grind against Edward’s sex.  The movement made his towel slip off and pool at his feet.  Edward’s right hand ran down over Jack’s hip while his left hand ran along Jack’s chest.</p><p>“Oh...you’re already hard for me.” Edward purred.</p><p>Jack forgot how to articulate and think.  He would’ve never believed that sex was enough to halt his brilliant mind and turn him into a hormone-crazed teenager.  But Edward knew how to use his body.  They had been intimate for all of nine months but that was more than enough time for Edward to learn which spots on Jack’s body, that when touched, turned his brain to mush.  It was torture.  Beautiful, beautiful torture.</p><p>“C’mere.” </p><p>Edward gently pushed Jack forward until his thighs touched the mattress.  He bent down to pick up the discarded towel and tossed it onto the bed.  Jack spread the towel out and crawled over it.  He looked back over his shoulder at Edward.  </p><p>“Ed … please.  I need you.”</p><p>The larger man peeled off his shirt and shucked his sweatpants off his hips.  He approached his fiancé and cupped his soft, fleshy ass.  Jack lowered his chest to the mattress and murmured something under his breath.</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.” Edward whispered.</p><p>He cupped Jack’s other butt cheek in his left hand and firmly massaged his flesh like he was trying to mold clay.</p><p>“Christ Edward …” Jack whined.</p><p>Edward licked the pad of his thumb and ran his digit across Jack’s anus.  The keening sound that came from Jack’s throat went straight to Edward’s cock.  </p><p>“Oh Jack.” he murmured.  </p><p>His breath was warm against Jack’s lower back and Edward took his time kissing and nipping at his skin.  He tasted the droplets of water on Jack’s skin that hadn’t quite dried and he smelled the soap and saline solution that Jack used when he cleaned himself for Edward.  He ran the tip of his tongue from Jack’s perineum and up to his anus and traced around the area with teasing little licks.</p><p>“Edward…” Jack whined. “What are you --”</p><p>“Does it feel good?” Edward asked.</p><p>“Y-yes, but doesn’t that bother you?”</p><p>Edward chuckled, “Absolutely not.  You just had a shower.  You’re clean and I’ve wanted to do this to you since our first night together.  Is that alright?  Can I eat you out?”</p><p>Jack’s cheeks burned from blushing so hard.  He knew that this type of thing existed and he desperately wanted Edward’s tongue on him, but the taboo of it all -- wasn’t it demeaning?  But then again … Jack was on his knees with his ass up in the air so who was in the more vulnerable position? </p><p>“Yeah I suppose you can.” he squeaked.</p><p>He heard Edward chuckle again.  “If you don’t like it, just tell me to stop and I will.”</p><p>He ran his tongue up the undersides of Jack’s testicles and across his perineum and back towards his anus.  Jack clenched in anticipation so Edward gently ran his thumb across his opening, teasing the bundles of nerve endings that sat just below the surface.  Jack let out a guttural moan and his hand flew to his own cock to stroke himself.  </p><p>He felt like he was standing on a live wire.  His entire lower body tingled as he anticipated each and every one of Edward’s ministrations.  His tongue seemed to vibrate and every filthy sound of appreciation would send dull rolling shocks of pleasure through Jack’s stomach.  He wanted Edward to reach inside of him, to stroke him, and to bring him to his climax.  He wanted so much more than the literal tongue lashing that Edward was giving him, but he also didn’t want him to stop.</p><p>Jack had to stop stroking himself because both types of stimulation were just too much.  All of this would end too soon and Jack wanted Edward, and he wanted him now.</p><p>“Enough!  Oh God …” Jack whined. “Edward, please … I need you.”</p><p>Edward chuckled, “Let me go and grab a condom and --” </p><p>Jack’s hand shot back and clawed through the air to stop him. “Don’t care about that now.” he panted. “We’re both disease-free and I’m wet enough -- no thanks to you -- so please just fuck me.  PLEASE!”</p><p>Edward gathered Jack up against his chest and kissed him.  Their kiss was sloppy on account of the angle but no less enjoyable.  Jack’s hair was messy and his face was tinged pink.  He looked utterly debased and lust-drunk. </p><p>“Lay on your back for me.” Edward whispered. “I wanna see your face.”</p><p>Jack’s eyes fluttered.  How could this man make his insides turn to mush with just a few choice words?</p><p>Edward grabbed his cock, frowned, and looked at Jack.  “Are you sure you don’t want me to grab the lube?  I mean … you’re wet but saliva doesn’t always cut it.”  </p><p>Jack grinned and Edward felt his heart speed up.</p><p>“Maybe we should double up then.” Jack said.</p><p>He pulled Edward’s hips forward so the man had to shuffle on his knees up towards the headboard.  Jack took a hold of his cock and began stroking it while running his tongue across his tip.</p><p>“Ah ffff--” Edward bit his lip and carded his fingers through Jack’s hair as his head bobbed up and down on his cock.</p><p>Even though Edward knew that he was Jack’s first sexual partner, he was astounded at how good he was at giving head.  He swallowed Edward’s sizable length down until his lips were flush up against the man’s base. </p><p>“How the fuck?” Edward breathed.</p><p>Jack pulled himself off his cock and stroked his slick shaft from base to tip. </p><p>“I don’t have a gag reflex.” Jack replied smugly.</p><p>“Yeah but why?!” Edward exclaimed.</p><p>Jack smiled coyly. “You were my first sexual partner, but that doesn’t mean I was a eunuch.  I had needs.  I <em>experimented</em>.”</p><p>He took Edward into his mouth again and spread his saliva along his shaft with his hands.  Edward had to do everything in his power to not finish right then and there. </p><p>“I thought you wanted me to fuck you.” Edward replied in a tight tone. “That ain’t gonna happen if you keep workin’ me over like this.”</p><p>Jack smiled and he ran his hands up Edward’s torso letting his fingertips graze over his nipples as he swallowed him down.  Jack felt him try to buck away and his left hand went to Edward’s lower back to keep him still while his right hand continued to stimulate Edward’s nipples.</p><p>“Jack…Edward said in a strangled warning. “Fuck … I’m too close.  I don’t wanna cum yet.  Oh God...Stop Jack!  Jesus!”</p><p>Jack let his lips run along Edward’s shaft as he took him out of his mouth.  His member was florid and his tip pulsed in between his fingers.  He looked up and saw that Edward’s face was screwed shut, his entire body was rigid, and his hands were balled into fists.  </p><p>After a few moments, Edward relaxed a little. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at Jack who looked both pleased and curious at Edward’s reaction.</p><p>“There was no need to stop your climax Ed.” Jack replied. “I was ready for you.”</p><p>Edward shook his head and he scooted down and positioned himself between Jack’s legs again. “I don’t like coming quick like that like some damn teenager.”</p><p>“A fast climax has very little to do with age, Edward.  Some men are just more sensitive than others.”</p><p>Edward firmly yanked Jack down towards the middle of the bed and leaned over his body.  His gaze was intense and his eyes were alert. “Delaying myself is … I guess you could say it’s a turn on of mine.  The longer I wait, the more I want it.  Once I finally let myself have it -- or someone else does -- the finish just feels fuckin’ incredible.”</p><p>Jack’s jaw fell slack and Edward took that moment to kiss him as he lined himself up against Jack’s entrance.  </p><p>“You ready?” he asked</p><p>Jack looked at him through half-lidded eyes and he nodded. They both moaned as soon as Edward pushed himself into Jack.  He enjoyed the feeling of Edward on top of him.  It wasn’t just about the sex, it was the intimacy and the tenderness that Edward showed him, that really aroused him.</p><p>Edward slowly rolled his hips grinding himself into his lover’s core.  Jack clasped his fingers around Edward’s neck and languidly kissed him; it was as though Jack could draw the entire moment out forever if he just took his time.  </p><p>“I love you Jack.” Edward murmured against his lips.</p><p>“I love you too.” </p><p>Jack lost himself in the moment.  The sounds of their heavy breathing and the occasional squeak of the metal framed bed sounded sweeter than any 200 piece orchestra that he had ever heard.  They were alone and together and in love.  Jack had endured a lot of pain in his long life, but being here now -- with his lover, no, his fiancé -- made it all worthwhile.</p><p>Edward paused for a moment, he rolled Jack partially onto his side, and then he settled behind him so they were spooning, and resumed his ministrations.  In this position, Edward couldn’t go as deeply but each and every thrust made his cock brush against Jack’s prostate. The sound he made was guttural and he laced his fingers together with Edward’s.</p><p>“Lucifer’s balls … that’s good.” Jack said breathlessly. </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>Jack turned his head and kissed Edward’s chin. “Keep going like that and I’ll be finished soon.” he said.</p><p>Edward planted kisses along Jack’s neck and narrow shoulder.  He nipped the man’s pale flush turning it a light blushing pink in some spots.  Jack’s hand reached back to cup Edward’s ass.  Jack loved feeling how his muscles rhythmically tensed and relaxed with each thrust.  </p><p>Edward’s pace picked up.  His touches were more forceful as he held Jack exactly where he wanted and fucked into him.  Jack’s eyes rolled back in his head and he felt the tension coil behind his naval. </p><p>“Oh Ed … I’m close.” he whined. “Please. Please. Please”</p><p>Jack felt Edward’s thumb deliberately circle the hard flesh of his nipple.  His teeth worried at Jack’s ear lobe which sent a tingling sensation up his spine and down into his heart.  Jack pawed at his own erection.  He was too sensitive to stroke himself to completion but he needed something … anything … to tip him over the edge.</p><p>“Fuck Jack…” Edward growled.  Each slap of his hips against Jack’s ass drove him closer to his own release. “Can I come in you?”</p><p>“Yes…” Jack breathed.  </p><p>His head lolled around the mattress and his eyes were almost completely closed. “Come in me Ed.  Fill me up.  I want it.  I want you.”</p><p>Edward’s speed increased two-fold and he pinned Jack’s leg with his own to keep him from accidentally moving around as he completely let go.  He loudly groaned as his long-awaited climax barreled down on him like a runaway train.</p><p>“EDWARD!” Jack screamed. “Oh God!  Yes!”</p><p>Jack came undone.  He came untouched. It felt like he had spilled his entire soul out through his climax.  He looked down at his weeping cock with a bleary-eyed expression as his cooling ejaculate pooled on the white towel that he had used after showering.</p><p>Edward’s climax came on him like someone had tazed him.  His body bowed backward and he whimpered, “Oh Jack, oh Jack, oh Jack … Jack, FUCK. I’m gonna come.  Shit Jack … Jack … Oh God!”</p><p>A molten heat spread up into Jack’s body. Edward made bestial grunting sounds as he climaxed.  His vision whited out as did his hearing.  He had edged himself all day, so his climax didn’t happen in pulses like usual; instead, he released himself all at once.<br/><br/>Edward relaxed and he nestled his head in the crook of Jack’s neck.  He kissed his sweated skin and held Jack close.  Tears pricked the corners of his eyes and he buried his face into the pillow.  Today had been a rather high-stress day for Edward.  He didn’t realize until now that a sexual outlet wasn’t the only thing he needed.  Jack’s eyes were half open and his cheeks were rosy, his hair was a disaster, but he had a content and relaxed look on his face.</p><p>“Did I hurt you?” Edward croaked. </p><p>Jack looked over his shoulder at him and saw the tears.  </p><p>“No!  Of course not!’  Jack carefully rearranged himself so he was still laying on the towel and turned towards Edward.</p><p>Edward was always in control of himself.  He was the steady and predictable one in the relationship, but something was bothering Ed and it must’ve been bothering him for a while now. </p><p>“Edward, talk to me.  Tell me why you’re upset.”</p><p>He wiped a hand across his eyes and he shook his head, “I’m not upset.”</p><p>Jack looked at him incredulously, and Edward scowled at him.</p><p>He sighed, “Jack, if what you said during dinner was true -- that we only got until a few weeks until the world goes tits up -- I just don’t like the idea that this will all be over soon.”</p><p>Jack stroked Edward’s cheek and rested his hand on his strong jaw.  Edward had a capacity for inner strength that Jack admired.  In fact, Edward was the strongest man that he had ever met, so seeing him upset broke his heart.</p><p>“Ed … there’s a good chance that if we’re down here -- in the room we’ve prepared -- that we probably won't be at risk of dying during a nuclear blast.” Jack said.  “But after that … well I can’t be so sure.  Radiation cannot hurt me while I’m on the serum, but there are other ways to die.  I don’t like thinking about it, but I’m confident in the preparations that we’ve made so far.”</p><p>Edward nodded.  He blinked and tears fell onto the bed sheets. “I hate admitting that I’m scared.”</p><p>Jack sighed, “Oh Edward…”</p><p>“I don’t like being scared.” Edward repeated firmly. “I don’t like the idea of not being able to control things.  It makes me feel anxious.”</p><p>“Me too.” Jack replied.</p><p>Edward kissed Jack’s forehead. “You’re my whole world.  I don’t like thinking about what my life would be like if something happened to you.”</p><p>“Nothing’s going to happen to me Ed.  I worry more about you.  I don’t plan to leave Parsons, especially not now.  I have to monitor the Abramelin field in Father’s cell, I have patients to care for, and a staff to manage.  I have no business being away from Parsons, but you still have Mom and Emogene to care for.”</p><p>“They’re fine on their own.” Edward replied. “Now that Emogene has Richard, I think you are finally off the hook for being the man of the house.  Maybe, if we’re lucky, Wilhelmina will move in with those two so she can babysit the many grandchildren she’ll undoubtedly have from that union.”</p><p>Jack scoffed, “My mother babysit? Lord, no!  My mother doesn’t have a child-rearing bone in her body.  Emma and I were raised by a revolving door of nannies until I was around nine or ten and then it all fell onto me.”</p><p>“Is that why you two fight like cats and dogs?”</p><p>“Emma and I?” Jack asked. “No!  We fight because Emma is willful and disobedient.”</p><p>“She’s a modern woman.” Edward said wryly. “Women aren’t supposed to be obedient to men.  They are people too, you know.”</p><p>Jack rolled his eyes and grumbled, “Modernity is for the birds.”</p><p>Edward laughed, “Says the man who is engaged to another man despite what the laws say.  Whose willful and disobedient now?”</p><p>“Alright alright.” Jack conceded. “How about we turn our sights away from the past and just focus on the future … as tenuous as it may be.”</p><p>Edward laced his fingers together with Jack’s.  Their golden engagement rings glinted in the soft candlelight. </p><p>“Then here’s to the future we hope for.” Edward said. “One in which we both survive.”</p><p>Jack kissed Edward softly on the lips. </p><p>“I’ll second that.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. In Sickness and In Health (Rated M)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Edward experiences a ghoulishly painful journey to immortality.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6: In Sickness and In Health</p><p>
  <em>I can feel the darkness coming</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And I'm afraid of myself</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Call my name and I'll come running</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Cuz I just need some help</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-- “Help” by Hurts</em>
</p><p>December 31st, New Year’s Eve 2077</p><p>Irradiated snow fell on New Year’s Eve.</p><p>There were no galas, fancy dinner parties, or firework celebrations ringing in the new year. Car explosions, gunfire, and terrified screaming marked the end of 2077 and the horror wasn’t about to stop any time soon.</p><p>Edward stepped out of Cabot House with a large canvas bag filled with supplies. A gas mask covered his face and he was dressed in his torn suit jacket that bulged unnaturally thanks to the combination of kevlar and weaponry that he wore. For the past eight weeks, Edward was ferrying supplies to and from Parsons. Jack was overworking himself to the point of exhaustion each night to keep the power stable enough to hold the Abramelin field, and so Edward wanted to do everything that he could to help in his own way.</p><p>The entire world had no more than a ten minute warning that a nuclear attack was imminent. The memory seemed surreal; Edward heard the broadcast over the radio and he initiated the pre-planned lockdown. The doctors, nurses, and low-security patients were given the choice two days before the bombs to either leave Parsons and go home to their families or stay at Parsons and hunker down. Most inmates seized freedom and Edward came across many of their corpses in the immediate days following the attack. But those who stayed behind, those who decided to ride out the storm, their fate was in a way much worse.</p><p>Two days after the bombs fell, a massive storm swept the radiation up from the south and doused the land in literal poison. The storm lasted three full days, and when Edward went up to the hospital to check on the inmates who were too dangerous to release, he found that all of them had gone mad. Their flesh was falling off their bodies. They were losing hair along with whatever sanity that they had left. They jumped at the cell doors and tried to gouge out chunks of flesh from Edward’s arms each time he walked down the corridor. At first, Edward didn’t want to harm them. (In fact, he secretly hoped they’d die of their injuries), but in the end, he realized it was kinder to just put them all down.</p><p>Those inmates were the first people Edward had ever killed. And it didn’t stop there.</p><p>Two weeks after the bombs fell, Edward went to Cabot House to check on Wilimena and Emogene. He had hoped to find their bodies because the alternative of dealing with two crazed, radiation-poisoned zombies (other survivors had taken to calling these people “ghouls”) was just too much for him to handle.</p><p>Thankfully, both of the women were fine. Shaken up, but fine. Emogene’s fiance Richard, however, had a bad case of lead poisoning. Apparently he had forced his way into the mansion and had assaulted Emogene while threatening Wilimena at gunpoint, and he didn’t anticipate it when Emogene -- the waif that she was -- overpowered him thanks to the enhanced strength she received from Jack’s serum. She emptied the clip into his body and threw his corpse into the harbor.</p><p>It was around this time that the headaches started. They came on as little naggers. Edward chalked it up to stress or maybe caffeine withdrawal or dehydration, but then the pain got worse. He couldn’t exactly go to a doctor now. The ones that did survive the bombs and hadn’t devolved into cavemen themselves were busy being damn heroes and helping those who were injured or sick. All Edward could do was take aspirin and pray that the headache would finally go away.</p><p>A week later, Edward started losing all of his hair.</p><p>The hair that was on his head came out in clumps. Sometimes he’d wake up from a fitful nap and see a swath of dirty blond hairs covering his lap. Other times he’d run his fingers through his hair and thick strands would get caught between his fingers. Even his body hair was starting to fall out. None of this was painful but it was shocking nonetheless. Eventually Edward got tired of brushing off hair from everything and took a battery-operated hair trimmer to his scalp and shaved himself bald.</p><p>Once Edward was sure that the women had enough supplies and food to last them a couple of months, he told them that he had to go back to Parsons to help Jack. But truthfully, he was eager to get and to sleep at a place that he could truly call his own.</p><p>Edward plugged in a military-issued HAM radio to the outlet at Cabot House. This building was one of the few places that had electricity thanks to the backup generators that Jack had installed decades prior. Edward adjusted the frequency on the radio until he could get through to Jack.</p><p>“I hear you Ed. Loud and clear.” Jack’s voice said amid static.</p><p>“I’m heading back to Parsons today.” Edward replied. “The women are fine over here. I am leaving the radio so they can contact us in case of emergencies. I should be back to you before the year is over.”</p><p>There was an awkward silence on the other end and then Jack sighed tiredly, “Very clever, Ed. I forgot that today is New Year’s Eve. Just hurry back, okay?”</p><p>Travel to and from Parsons took a good eight hours of walking and so Edward left in the mid-morning so he could make it back to Parsons before dark. He had learned first-hand that traveling at night was unwise. The animals that had the great misfortune to survive the bombings had all mutated. Edward was especially nervous about encountering one of those giant scorpions. He wasn’t a coward, but he abhorred anything that crawled on more than four legs.</p><p>Edward developed a cough as he walked. It was a dry cough and it didn’t impact his breathing, but it was annoying to constantly cough into his gas mask. The giant military-issued mask looked like it came from World War 1 and the difference in pressure hurt his ears, but Jack insisted that he wear it at all times when he was outside. Unfortunately it didn’t matter.</p><p>He stopped in a thicket of trees near the National Guard depot to catch his breath. His shirt stuck to his sweated skin and the late afternoon sun wanted to beat him down. Edward’s skin felt like it was on fire. He felt his forehead to check to see if he had a fever, but he couldn’t tell. All he knew was that he simultaneously felt too hot and too cold at the same time.</p><p>Edward kept walking. He had to get back to Parsons … back to Jack, but as night fell, he realized that he had taken a wrong turn somewhere. Jack didn’t work at the Sandy Shores Convalescent Home.</p><p>It was reaching well into late evening by the time Edward crossed the bridge that led to Parsons. The mental hospital sat dark against the moonless sky looking like the House of Usher, gothic in its apocalyptic ruin.</p><p>The security detail that Edward had trained in the months leading up to the bombs all deserted once the actual attack happened. Jack was incensed, but Edward understood. They were mercenaries -- all of them -- but even mercs have a limit in terms of how much their lives are worth. Not having a security team didn’t really matter in the end. Looters avoided the place. Residents who lived near the asylum claimed they could hear the screams and cries of the insane patients as they all slowly died, and many people believed that looting an insane asylum was more trouble than it was worth, or maybe they thought it was haunted.</p><p>Nevertheless, Edward still unlocked the front door with his key and stumbled through the vacant welcome area. The bag he carried felt like it weighed a thousand pounds and his arms ached from hauling it all the way here. He dropped the bag in the hallway and walked two or three steps before he collapsed onto his knees. Edward tore the gas mask off his face just in time to vomit blood onto the pristine linoleum floor.</p><p>“J-Jack?” he croaked.</p><p>He had to get back downstairs. Something was terribly wrong, and Jack would know what to do. Edward pushed himself back up to his feet and he shuffled his way up to the Superintendent’s office. Every step he took felt like he was walking through mud. It took him four times to get the elevator to open for him because he kept fumbling with his keycard. But once the doors opened and he pressed the B4 button to take him to their personal quarters, his legs gave out, he soiled himself, and he threw up more blood onto his chest. That was the last memory that Edward had of his human life.</p><p>When Jack heard the elevator doors slide open, he rose from his chair to greet Edward, but the man who crawled out looked nothing like the man that had left Parsons earlier that month. Edward crawled forward on his forearms and knees covered in blood and other filth. Jack noticed that he had shaved his head, but the skin around his skull looked inflamed. Patches of his skin were flaking off which created wounds in his epidermis that festered with pus and infection. Edward’s face was sallow, his skin was jaundiced, and he had lost weight -- an alarming amount of weight in such a short time -- and dark blood dripped from his eyes, ears, and nose. The whites of Edward’s eyes were bloodshot. He looked terrified. Then his eyes rolled back in his head while his eyelids fluttered closed. He pitched forward and collapsed face-first into his own bloody vomit and began to spasm and seize.</p><p>Foul-smelling blood, black and thick like tar, dripped from Edward’s lips. Jack sprang into action and grabbed Edward’s arm to help him up but the skin from his wrist to his exposed forearm sloughed off in one sheet like a snake shedding its skin. The gurgled cry that came from Edward’s throat was a sound that Jack would never forget. It was a sound that would haunt his nightmares for the next two centuries.</p><p>Jack turned his laboratory into a makeshift hospital. It didn’t require much effort as he had already stockpiled medication, tools, equipment, and spare clothing in case either of them needed medical attention, but what Edward was experiencing was a lot more complex. Jack recognized Edward’s symptoms for what they were: acute radiation syndrome. The treatment for such a disease was experimental at best, and Jack didn’t have the facilities or the team to try stem cell treatment on his own.</p><p>Instead, Jack bathed Edward in a tub full of purified water. He put both of their clothes into a biohazard waste bag and threw it into the incinerator. Then he gave Edward a strong sedative to help with the neurological effects and the possible seizures that might arise as the radiation ravaged through his muscular and nervous system. Then Jack dragged a prison cot in from one of the upstairs cells so he could catch a few moments of sleep next to Edward’s sick bed. Jack didn’t get much sleep, but he got enough to keep himself from getting sick or passing out from exhaustion.</p><p>Jack was thankful that he had enough morphine to sedate Edward for most of the ghoulification process. The skin on his arm was just the first step. Within days, Edward lost the skin from 94% of this body. It came off him in sheets like peeling bark from a tree and Jack had him covered in enough bandages and gauze that he looked like a cross between a mummy and a giant marshmallow man. Next, the cartilage in Edward’s ears and nose disintegrated and they fell off his face in pieces. Jack was very glad that Edward wasn’t conscious to witness it happening. It was one of the grossest things Jack had seen in his entire life.</p><p>As the weeks passed, Jack watched Edward mutate. The mutations were subtle at first: Edward’s baseline temperature ran a couple of degrees hotter than normal, his resting heart dropped to an average of 45 beats per minute, and he required a lot more food to sustain a healthy body weight. Caring for Edward while also performing maintenance on the tech in Parsons while also monitoring his own father’s health was more than a full-time job and Jack had taken to using prescription adderall to keep him up for days at a time.</p><p>On February 21st, Jack heard the best sound in the world: Edward’s voice.</p><p>“Jack?”</p><p>“Oh thank God.” Jack squeaked. He rushed over to Edward’s side and ran his hand along his bandaged head. “I’m here. Oh thank God … How do you feel?”</p><p>“Not good.” Edward rasped. He blinked several times. He felt groggy and he looked around the room. “How did I get here?”</p><p>“You don’t remember?”</p><p>Edward tried to think back to his last memory. He got flashes of walking through the wasteland. He vaguely remembered being up in Salem. Why was he up there?</p><p>“What happened to me?” he asked.</p><p>“You are suffering from acute radiation syndrome,” Jack replied. “Your body has absorbed too much radiation and it started breaking down your body’s cells. In most people … well, let’s just say that the levels you were exposed to are almost always fatal.”</p><p>“So why am I not dead?”</p><p>Jack cleared his throat. His knee jiggled and his arms were trembling, “Well, based on the tests that I’ve been able to run while you were sedated, I have reason to believe that the radiation you’ve absorbed has triggered a mutation in your spinal cord, halting the decay in your neurotransmitters which triggered a permanent and aggressive form of regeneration.”</p><p>Edward sighed, “In English please.”</p><p>“Your cells have mutated to help keep you alive.” Jack said. “I don’t know why and I don’t know if you just got lucky or if it’s a genetic thing, but your body has identified the radiation as the problem and it’s working overtime to get rid of it.”</p><p>Edward swallowed. His throat burned and he still hurt all over. He had never been this sick in his entire life, and if it was indeed the fault of radiation, then ...well …</p><p>“Be honest with me Jack, how much time do I have left?” he asked. “What’s the prognosis?”</p><p>Jack bit his lip and Edward noticed. “You don’t have a prognosis.”</p><p>“What d’you mean?”</p><p>“I’m reasonably confident that as long as your body tolerates the side effects of your mutation, the regeneration you’re experiencing will repair cells faster than they can die. I think a happy accident of this is that you will no longer physically age, more or less.”</p><p>“So I’m immortal?”</p><p>“Perhaps.” Jack said. “This is all theoretical, of course. Once you are on the mend, I’d love to do some more in-depth research into this (with your permission of course) but you’re not out of the woods just yet. A lot of your recuperation will be trial and error, I think.”</p><p>“Don’t bother.” Edward sighed.</p><p>“I beg your pardon?”</p><p>Edward sat up in the hospital bed and he felt the world spin underneath him. Jack went to his side to help him but he pushed him away.</p><p>“Don’t touch me.”</p><p>“Oh? Are you in pain?”</p><p>“Of course I’m in fuckin’ pain.” Edward growled. “I feel like I’ve been run over by a semi truck carrying vats of acid. I am one giant ball of pain right now.”</p><p>“Then maybe you should lie down.” Jack suggested. “I’ll get you some more morphine to help with the pain, but it’s important that you rest right now.”</p><p>No. Edward couldn’t rest. He felt like he had been asleep for years. He needed some air -- fresh air -- but where would someone find something like that anymore?</p><p>Edward got up out of bed but he hadn’t walked in two months and he had lost a significant amount of muscle mass. He collapsed to the floor which ripped out the IV. Fat globs of blood fell to the floor, and the geiger counter on Jack’s lab table started clicking.</p><p>“Edward, let me help you up.” Jack said patiently.</p><p>But Edward scooted away from him, “No Jack. Get away from me!”</p><p>“Edward! I’m trying to help you.”</p><p>“Don’t you fucking see?!” he shouted and gestured towards the geiger counter which started chattering even faster when Edward gestured towards it with his bloodied hand. “I’m full of radiation. It’s in my blood and on whatever skin I have left. I’m sure it's in my bones and my brain. I saw folks out there -- folks who were caught in the worst of the blast -- and they turned into monsters. How do you know that won’t happen to me? How do you know that I’m not gonna turn into a half-crazed zombie because part of my brain has been eaten away by radiation? You are in danger just being near me right now. You are in danger just being near me, and I can’t put you at risk.”</p><p>“Edward, radiation does not harm me while I’m on the serum.”</p><p>That didn’t ease his fears. The last thing Edward ever wanted to do was end up like those inmates who were blood-thirsty and crazed -- the ones he put down like rabid dogs.</p><p>Edward struggled to his feet but he couldn’t get his legs to cooperate. He collapsed against Jack’s lab table which sent the glassware rattling like windchimes.</p><p>Again, Jack went to help him but Edward snarled, “Stop fuckin’ helping me! I’ll do this on my own.”</p><p>Jack looked down at Edward in defeat.</p><p>“I know why you’re doing this.” Jack said softly. His voice cracked a little as he finally acknowledged the feelings that he had compartmentalized and stuffed down into himself over the past six weeks.</p><p>“Doing what?” Edward spat.</p><p>“Lashing out and pushing me away. Do you think that treating me like this will make me leave? Do you think that if you snarl and growl, that I’m going to run away in fear? I love you Edward, but you don’t know half of the shit that I’ve gone through in these two months.”</p><p>“A simple bullet in the brain would’ve saved you some goddamn time.” he said.</p><p>Jack scoffed and his tone dripped with frustrated sarcasm. “You know, I did think about it. A few times actually. I thought that it would be so damn easy to give you an overdose. That doing so would’ve been a fucking mercy for the both of us!’</p><p>“Yeah, and why the fuck didn’t you!” Edward’s voice rose.</p><p>“Because your death would’ve destroyed me!” Jack shouted. “I thought you were going to die. Don’t you get it!? I hate thinking about mortality, and yet, I confronted that fact each and every day that you were sick. Every day I thought might be your last. Then almost two weeks ago, you flatlined and I used a defibrillator to bring you back. I haven’t slept in ten fucking days because I was afraid that you’d die while I was asleep, and I wanted to be by your side when it happened! If I couldn’t save you, then at least I could comfort you in your last moments. And you know --” Jack shook his head. “No...I’m done talking. I - I need to sit down. I am exhausted.”</p><p>Jack folded in on himself and he sank to the floor next to Edward. He leaned up against his lab table, pulled his knees to his chest, and buried his head in his arms. Edward sat in the quiet darkness feeling like he wanted to crawl in a hole. He felt like a pile of shit, and Jack didn’t deserve any of this.</p><p>“Jack?” he murmured.</p><p>There was no answer, so he crawled over to where Jack was sitting and shook him gently on the shoulder. The jostling unfolded Jack from his self-made cocoon and he toppled over sideways. He was softly snoring. Tears stained his glasses and a thin line of drool had slid down the corner of his mouth.</p><p>Edward knew that there was no way he’d be able to carry Jack right now. He could barely stand on his own and so he crawled over to the hospital bed and pulled off the blankets and sheets and brought them over to Jack. He removed Jack’s glasses and set them on the lab table. He helped Jack out of his doctor’s jacket and tossed it onto the prison cot. Then he rolled Jack up in the heavy wool blanket and layed down next to Jack with his own, thinner blanket. He rested his cheek on the tile floor and pressed himself up against Jack’s side.</p><p>Edward didn’t sleep -- he wasn’t tired -- but he couldn’t leave Jack’s side. As soon as he was awake, Edward would apologize and tell him how sorry he was for lashing out, but for now, Edward did something that he hadn’t done in fifteen years: he prayed.</p><p>He didn’t say his prayer aloud, nor did it take the form of a conventional prayer like the ones that he learned in Catholic school when his mom would send him to stay with his Grandpa -- a good God-fearing Catholic, as any proper Irishman should be. Instead, he just said a simple thanks. He knew that Jack would call his survival a ‘statistical anomaly’ or just ‘lucky’ but Edward truly believed that his survival had been a miracle, and Jack was wholly responsible for working that miracle. He gently stroked Jack’s cheek with his bandaged fingers and he kissed his jaw.</p><p>"I owe my life to you Jack.  Thank you."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Two Weeks Later</strong>
</p><p>“Are you sure you’re ready?” Jack asked Edward.</p><p>Both men stood in front of a full-length mirror. Jack looked up at Edward’s grim expression. He wished that he could postpone this for another day -- just one more day -- but the bandages needed to come off and it was best to just get it all done at once.</p><p>Edward already knew what his fingers and hands looked like because they were the first spots on his body to completely heal. And if his body looked anything like his skeletally thin and gnarled fingers and rough, patchy palms, he knew this reveal was going to be unpleasant.</p><p>“I’m ready.”</p><p>Jack brought over a washbasin that was on a stainless steel medical cart. He soaked a rag in the liquid and rang out the contents so the cloth was damp but not wet.</p><p>“Go ahead and start removing the bandages on your forearms.” Jack said, “I’m going to wipe you down with a diluted soap and water mixture. The exposed tissue will probably be very sensitive so please tell me if this feels too painful.”</p><p>Edward unwound the bandages around his forearms and dropped them into the biohazard bag near his feet. Jack approached and he gently ran the cloth along Edward’s arms. He gasped at the sensation.</p><p>“Does it hurt?” Jack asked quickly.</p><p>“N-no.” Edward rasped. He cleared his throat but his voice was still rough. “It feels good.”</p><p>Jack set the cloth back in the basin and helped Edward unwrap the bandage that went around his back and chest. So far, the tissue that remained after the ghoulification process (as Jack had taken to calling it) looked a little irritated but otherwise free of infection. Then Edward started unwrapping the bandages around his waist and stomach. He had indeed lost a lot of weight and his hands trembled when he stroked his fingertips over his ribs. His breath came out in a shaky exhale and his lower jaw quivered when he took in the reflection of his naked torso while Jack gently cleaned him.</p><p>Edward never considered himself vain or narcissistic, but he liked his old body. He took care of himself and he felt confident in his own skin. But now, he felt like an animal that had all his fur shaved off due to mange or some other disease. He felt vulnerable.</p><p>“It’s okay Ed.” Jack said. “It’s okay to mourn this. We can stop here for today if it’s too much.”</p><p>Edward shook his head. “We need to finish this otherwise I’ll just obsess about it.”</p><p>Jack nodded and he set the rag back in the basin. This next part was the tricky one.</p><p>“Okay Ed, go ahead and remove the bandages around your hips and I’ll get the ones on your legs.” Jack said.</p><p>Edward swallowed. His heart was racing. He didn’t know what to expect. Did his penis survive the process, or did something similar happen to it like it did to his ears and nose? He knew enough about human anatomy to know that the penis does not have any bones -- it’s strictly just skin and tissue -- which meant that it was a distinct possibility that he’d be peeing while sitting down for the rest of his life.</p><p>“God...please don’t be fucked up.” Edward mumbled under his breath.</p><p>He removed the last of the bandages and dropped them on the floor. His manhood was still there but it hadn’t been spared the damage from radiation either. His foreskin was completely gone, as was his pubic hair and some of the skin along his shaft. The skin that remained was mostly at the base of his penis near his testicles (both of those were still there as well, thank God) and at the creases of his inner thighs.</p><p>Jack washed his legs and hips, wrung out the rag, wetted it, and handed it to Edward.</p><p>“Please thoroughly wipe yourself off and take note of areas that might be painful or extra-sensitive.”</p><p>“You don’t want to do the honors?” Edward teased.</p><p>Jack blushed, “This is a medical exam Ed. I would like nothing more than to touch you like that right now, but let’s try and stay on task.”</p><p>Edward ran the damp cloth over his shaft and he felt the familiar stirrings of pleasure roll around in his core. He moved the cloth down to wipe his testicles and taint and then he flipped the fabric over to stroke up his shaft again. Edward sighed and his gaze went out of focus a little as he leaned into the pleasure of touching himself while Jack was watching. He had been in so much physical pain at the start and so much mental pain once he woke up that he forgot how good pleasure could feel.</p><p>“Well I see that your response to manual stimulation is perfectly healthy.” Jack replied noting Edward’s stiffening member. “Do you feel any soreness or irritation?”</p><p>“No. Not really. I just -- well -- I do feel the need to conclude this little examination if you catch my drift.”</p><p>Jack’s blush deepened and he looked up at Edward with naked lust. He took his jacket off and draped it over the nearby chair. Edward went to him and kissed him. Jack’s lips were soft, his fingertips smooth and they felt like velvet running down his forearms, and Edward considered that maybe one of the small perks of this new body was how sensitive he felt when Jack touched him.</p><p>“I need you.” Edward murmured against Jack’s neck. “I’ve missed you.”</p><p>“I’m right here Ed. I’ll always be right here.”</p><p>“In sickness and in health. Isn’t that right?” Edward said.</p><p>Jack nodded, “For better or worse.”</p><p>“Till death do us part.” Edward murmured.</p><p>“Till death do us part.” Jack agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>